


Santa's Naughty List

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Battle Scenes, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Puns, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Magic, Reindeer, Sexy elves, Supernatural Elements, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: If this kept up, Naruto was going to end up on the Naughty List. His father would be utterly humiliated. Yes, his father was Santa Claus. Why? He couldn't keep his eyes off a sexy elf known as Sasuke Uchiha. Finally, Naruto decided to see if some mistletoe might change that. Things were going great, until Mother Nature attacked the North Pole. That's when everything changed.





	1. What Do You Need Popcorn For?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a YAOI. That means there will be at least one male x male romantic pairing. Sasuke is also an elf and Naruto is Santa's son. This is one of my older stories. So the style is more basic than my more recent work, but I decided to post it because it's Christmas time. I will also be posting my newest Christmas themed story as well called Candy Canes & Mistletoe for those who are interested. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated. 
> 
> Elf Biology and Culture: I will be doing a lot of world building when it comes to Elvin culture and biology. As I know that this question was bound to come up, Sasuke will be human-sized in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of these stories.

If this kept up, Naruto was going to end up on Santa's Naughty List. His father would be utterly humiliated at this rate. Yes, his father was Santa Claus. Well at least he was the current Santa anyway.

Contrary to popular belief, Santa wasn't immortal. Whoever wore the big red suit, just happened to have a lifespan that matched the elves. At the moment, Minato Namikaze was the man in charge of the North Pole and Naruto was his son. Still Minato hadn't been the first Santa and he wouldn't be the last.

"Suigetsu, did you get that order of toy swords done?" Sasuke asks.

Sasuke was one of the tens of thousands of elves that lived in the North Pole. He was also the reason why Naruto was almost certain to end up on the Naughty List. Not that Sasuke knew that of course. Elves had many nifty abilities. Thankfully, mind reading usually wasn't one of them.

"I'm about halfway done. I'd be a lot further if someone would remind Karin that she's an elf, not a banshee. She never stops screaming at me." The snowy haired elf whines.

Sasuke and Jugo shake their heads at the sword lover's reaction. Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu were also elves, like Sasuke. Together, the four friends were known as Team Taka. They were Santa's Head Elves.

"That's no excuse. She's not even in your sector!" Sasuke snaps at him.

The North Pole was divided into four sectors or departments. The North, South, East, and West. Each sector was responsible for a different part of Christmas. So each member of Taka ran a different "department."

Jugo ruled the North and was in charge of Christmas Miracles. Karin was in charge of the East and "Girl Toys." While Suigetsu ran the Western part of the North Pole that was responsible for "Boy Toys." Finally, Sasuke was in charge of the South. The Southern Department was essentially responsible for everything else.

"Actually, I had to stop by the West to get a few bobs and ends. Of course, Suigetsu had to be a jerk." Karin huffs.

The Southern Department was also known as Sharingan. Sasuke always made sure that everything ran smoothly. He ensured that all the elves were compensated and happy, the reindeer were kept healthy, and most importantly that everyone was reaching their quotas. If the Uchiha Elf didn't live in the North Pole, Naruto was pretty sure he would have been the CEO of some major company out in the "real world."

"Right. Karin, stop being a bitch. Suigetsu, stop being a dick." Sasuke snaps at them rather irritated.

Christmas was less than two months away. Both Karin and Suigetsu were running slightly behind on their monthly goals. At this point, Sasuke was debating about having Jugo use a Christmas Miracle to get things back on track.

He didn't want to have to do that though. Christmas Miracles were powerful, but they weren't unlimited. The more people believed in the magic of Christmas, the more miracles they could produce. That meant that the number of miracles available changed from year to year. Sometimes drastically.

"Hey! Watch your language. You'll end up on the Naughty List, if you keep that up!" Suigetsu taunts Sasuke.

"I think that Santa will understand. If he had to work with either of you five minutes, even Minato would start screaming obscenities. I'm an elf, not a saint." Sasuke retorts defensively.

Naruto couldn't entirely blame Sasuke for his frustration. Karin and Suigetsu were damn good at their jobs, but they did tend to put off everything until the last minute. Honestly, they bickered like an old married couple. That was the main reason why they procrastinated so much. The two of them were too busy fighting with each other to focus on their work half the time.

"Nah. It takes a lot more than a couple naughty words to make the Naughty List." The blonde says as he walks over to Team Taka.

"I thought as much. I mean Hidan hasn't made it yet and that elf has the foulest mouth that I've ever seen." Jugo says good-naturedly.

Naruto chuckles at that and nods. That was true. He had never met anyone who swore more than Hidan.

"Good to know. Did you need something, Naruto?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto suppresses a shiver. There was something incredibly erotic about the way Sasuke said his name. It was the way he would stress every syllable.

Of course, Sasuke's voice was sexy no matter what he said. The raven haired elf could probably tell someone to go jump off a cliff and still sound seductive while doing it, but Naruto just really liked the way Sasuke said his name. It was just one of the reasons why he was probably going to end up on the Naughty List, if he didn't watch it.

"Not really. I just saw that you were kinda looking a little frazzled. You wanna take a Hot Chocolate Break?" The blue eyed man suggests.

"Yeah. Sure. That'd probably be a good idea. Otherwise, I might strangle them." Sasuke says as he walks off with Naruto towards one of the many break rooms.

* * *

A Hot Chocolate Break was the Christmas version of a coffee break. Naruto did love hot chocolate, but mostly he just wanted an excuse to be alone with Sasuke. Idly, he muses that he might be the first Santa to end up with a Mr. Claus instead of a Mrs. Claus.

He supposed it didn't really matter. His father was a blonde and yet people still assumed that Santa had a long white beard. So even if he married another man, the tradition of Mrs. Claus would likely continue on for many generations to come.

"Here, you go." Naruto says with a smile, after he hands Sasuke one of the cups of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." Sasuke says and he gives him a small smile as he begins sipping the festive drink.

The elf wasn't entirely certain why Naruto seemed to be singling him out. Yes, he was a member of Taka. That didn't explain why he focused on him more than Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu though. While he was still curious about the reason, the Sharingan elf had decides to go with the flow.

Why rock the boat? There was nothing wrong with enjoying little displays of favoritism. That was especially the case when they were so tasty, he thought to himself as he savors his drink.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Naruto asks.

"I can handle it. If worse comes to worst, I can have Jugo use a miracle." Sasuke says with a shrug.

It was tempting though. Few things would whip that lazy pair of elves into shape faster than getting rebuked by Santa's son. Still he had to stand on his own two feet.

"I know you can handle it, but you don't have to." The other man says.

"I want to though. Your father put a lot of faith in me when he put me in charge of the South. I'm not going to repay him by shirking my duties." The ruby eyed elf informs him.

By the Northern Lights, Naruto made it hard to resist his offers of help. Sasuke had to advert his gaze back to his drink to avoid looking at those Puppy Eyes. Naruto's eyes were bluer than any ocean Sasuke had ever seen and they were always so damn expressive.

Anyone could read the blonde like a book. His eyes were that open and honest. There wasn't any guile in him. Maybe that was just one of the reasons why he would make a good Santa one day. His sincerity.

"Sasuke, it's not about that. You've been running the Sharingan Department for thirty-two years. I know that dad know that you are fully capable of handling everything. You don't need to play the part of a martyr. I know that Karin and Suigetsu are your friends and that you like to act all tough, but come on. Sometimes they need a swift kick in the rear to get them going." He states.

Sasuke couldn't really disagree with that logic. He had been in charge for over three decades. In all that time, they had never once failed to meet quota. Though there had been five years when it had been a really close call.

"I'll think about it. Thanks by the way. I was this close from tearing into them." Sasuke admits.

"Yeah. No worries." Naruto says as he beams at the sexy elf.

"I should probably get back to it though. I have to check on the reindeer. One of the sleigh pullers is pregnant." The dark haired elf replies.

Naruto nods in understand. As much as he wanted Sasuke to stay, he had an important job to do. If Christmas was a car, Santa was the engine and Sasuke was the oil that kept the car running.

"Give her my best. That reminds me, Gaara wanted to see me. I'll see you later." Naruto says and he teleports off in a swirl of wind and beautiful snowflakes.

"He is such a showoff." Sasuke mutters to himself as he teleports off to check on the pregnant reindeer.

* * *

Sasuke smiles when he saw that the female reindeer and her Mate weren't alone. His big brother was already there. The elder elf was gifted in the art of healing. Apparently, this applied to all manner of creatures. It didn't matter if they were human, animals, or supernatural beings.

"Ah there is my foolish little brother. I was wondering when you were going to get here. Amelia is doing fine." Itachi assures him.

"That's good." Sasuke says with a smile as he feeds her some carrots.

"So all quiet on the Sharingan Front?" Itachi asks in amusement.

His foolish little brother had decided to apply when the last Southern Elf had retired. Itachi couldn't believe it at first. Sasuke was still quite young by Elvin standards, but that apparently didn't matter to his brother. Sasuke had always wanted to prove himself and now he most certainly had done so.

"Mostly. Karin and Suigetsu are bickering as usual though. It's gotten so bad that even Naruto is offering to step in. They were only a smidge behind though. You know how they are. They'll keep bickering right up until the last minute and then somehow pull a turtledove out of their hats."

Itachi nods sympathetically. Frankly, he was relieved to be gifted in the art of healing. He wasn't sure that he would have had the patience to deal with all the hustle and bustle of headquarters. He supposed it was only to be expected that HQ would be chaotic. They had A LOT of toys to make for all the good little girls and boys.

"That's not good. If Naruto is noticing, then it's only a matter of time before Minato steps in. I do hope he doesn't demote them. Karin and Suigetsu are enormously talented, they are just very easily distracted." The elder Uchiha muses.

"Yeah. That's true. Nothing new there." Sasuke agrees.

* * *

Meanwhile Madara had awoken. Kaguya had finally awoken her. She generally went by another name these days though. She was known as the Northern Lights or Mother Nature. The ancient supernatural being knew that this ancient elf would be able to assist her in her plans.

Rarely, did she awaken Madara. When she did, Kaguya made certain that he was not in control of his body. He was a powerful weapon, but he was also a double-edge sword. There was a reason why some humans had once mistaken him for a Divine Being, after all. He was powerful.

"Ah there you are. I think it is time to put our plans in motion." She says with a sly smile.

He was a handsome elf and very large elf. There were different breeds of elves all over the world of course. They ranged in size from the stereotypical tiny elves that one saw in the movies to Madara's size. The feral looking man was easily eight feet tall. Over the past few millennia, his breed had gradually grown smaller. Now most of his species were of a comparable size to human. It was rare to see an elf who was over six feet tall these days. That hadn't always been the case.

"How may I serve you, My Queen?" He asks.

"For now, we need to spy on the North Pole. Santa has a great resource. With that many elves working for him and all those materials, we could forge quite the mighty army." The ethereal looking woman replies.

Madara tilts his head to the side. Although he had no freewill at the moment, his mind was perfectly functional. Naturally, there was only one question on his mind. He decided to voice it.

"And for what purpose do you require an army?" He asks.

"To take back what is rightfully ours. For far too long, humans have been allowed to rule. They have ruined everything. With every year that passes by, I grow weaker and weaker. I'm not the only one. We must fight or face extinction." Kaguya says.

Madara merely nods. He wouldn't mind extinction personally. The ancient elf truly had nothing left that made him desire to survive, other than habit and instinct. It was an instinct to want to preserve your own life. That was all he had to cling to.

"Of course." He says simply.

Unless the spell was broken, it wasn't as though he could defy her. So there was no point in resisting. That would just end in unnecessary pain. He had had enough of that in his life.

One day though, he would be free. Then he would make her pay for what she had done to him. Kaguya had turned him into essentially a slave. That was unforgivable.

"Good. Now go. Take this necklace. While you wear it, no one will be able to see you. Observe them. Find out all that you can." Kaguya says as she places a necklace with a magical snowflake on it, upon his neck.

Instantly, Madara's solid form became wind. Somehow, he was still conscious though and felt no pain. This was ancient magic. Very ancient magic and powerful.

"I shall do as you ask." Madara assures her as he blows off towards the North Pole.

He knew on some level that he should have felt pity for these people. None of them knew what was lurking just around the corner. They seemed a mostly happy, though loud people. All of that was about to change and not a single of their number was aware of that crucial fact.

* * *

Elsewhere, Minato was in his bedroom with his wife. The two of them were dining on a feast of Christmas cookies. His wife really did make the best cookies. Whether that was because she was naturally gifted at cooking or just a perk of becoming Mrs. Claus, he didn't know. It didn't really matter.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do with that boy. He's a good boy, but Naruto is edging closer to the wrong side of the list." Santa says.

"You can't put him on the naughty list for having perfectly healthy desires. Minato, every boy that age gets a crush and has less than pure thoughts. That and if you enforced that metric thoroughly, I know that you would have been put on the Naughty List the year we went on our Honeymoon." She argues.

Minato felt his face turn as red as his Christmas Robes. What Kushina said just now was certainly true. He definitely would have been on the Naughty List, if someone had applied the same standard to him that year.

"I suppose you're right. Though I must admit, I am rather curious about who has captured his attention this much." He chuckles.

"Don't you dare. That would be abusing your Santa Powers!" She chides him.

"I know. I know. Forgive me. It was a moment of weakness. Nothing more." The blue eyed Santa assures her as he kisses his wife.

Kushina smiles and returns the kiss. She had been Mrs. Claus for about two hundred years now. She had never regretted it for a single moment. She truly did have the best husband in the entire world.

"That and it would be quite a waste of Christmas Magic. I already know the answer to that question." She teases him.

Minato raises an eyebrow at that statement. If there was one thing he had learned about his wife a long time ago, it was that she couldn't keep a secret to save her life. So how she had managed to keep something as juicy as that a secret was frankly beyond him.

"Who is it?" He asks.

"Oh I can't tell you that." Kushina giggles.

"What do you mean? You're my wife. There should be no secrets between a husband and his wife!" He protests.

Kushina smiles slyly. She probably would eventually tell him. Minato was very persuasive when he wanted to be. She just enjoyed it when he had to work for what he wanted.

"Mmm I suppose that's true. I'll think about it." The red head says with a wink.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke heads back towards his family's Estate. As he was on the way back, he noticed a couple kissing underneath the Mistletoe. He couldn't help but glance at with more than a small amount of envy.

He had always known that he preferred candy canes to stockings. Sasuke had only ever been attracted to men. While that wasn't unheard of in Elvin Society to prefer your own gender when it came to lovers, he knew that it was a bit more complicated when it came to "humans."

"Does he even count as a human though?" Sasuke wonders to himself.

If humans were lucky, they might live to be about a hundred years old. Elves could live ten times longer. There were elves who were known to make it to 1000. Santas and their families were the same way. Though most Santas retired a few centuries before their deaths.

Naruto might look human, but his body was different in some key ways. One of the most striking was his longevity. Assuming that the blonde was actually open to the idea of taking a male lover, lifespan wouldn't be an issue.

"Come on Tenten. Our break is almost over, I'm afraid." Neji says as the Mistletoe Couple quickly heads back inside.

"Maybe Itachi was right about me. Maybe I am foolish." He grumbles.

Naruto was going to be the next Santa. That meant that he was going to need a MRS. Claus. Sasuke definitely didn't qualify. He was very much a male elf. Thank you, very much.

He was probably wasting his time. It was a fantasy and nothing more. The sooner his body and heart would listen to his mind, the better off he would be. It was never going to happen.

Maybe if he was a girl elf, things MIGHT have been different. Even then, it would certainly be an usual match. Though at least it would be somewhat traditional.

"Well at least the Northern Lights are beautiful tonight." Sasuke muses as he walks into his family's home.

He quickly puts on a smile. The last thing he needed was for his well meaning family to start meddling in his nonexistent love life. Besides, he did love them all.

"There you are, sweetheart. Are you alright? You're an hour late for dinner." Mikoto inquires.

Mikoto Uchiha was an elf. She was widely considered to be one of the most beautiful elves in the North Pole. Her job was quite simple. She was in charge of the kitchens. She worked side by side with Mrs. Claus.

That was yet another reason why Sasuke didn't want his family to know that he was carrying a torch for Naruto. His mother worked with Naruto's mother. Northern Lights only knows, what they would do when they found out the truth. If Mrs. Claus and his mother knew that he was in love with Naruto, they would immediately proceed to meddle. That was something Sasuke wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just got a little sidetracked at work." Sasuke assures her with a smile as he kisses his mother's cheek.

"Oh that happens. I made your favorite." The chef says and Sasuke just smiles.

"You're much more patient than I am. I would have tanned both their hides long ago." Fugaku mutters as he reads the newspaper.

Fugaku was Sasuke's father. He was in charge of the reindeer and sleigh. Fugaku was a very traditional elf to put it mildly. He didn't put up with any nonsense, unless it was from Mikoto. (Who he would indulge.)

"That's what I keep saying." Itachi agrees as he sips his milk and the family settles down to eat.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Naruto was currently plotting with Gaara. Gaara was an elf who worked in the Western Section. That meant he worked on the Boy Toys. In the red head's case, that generally meant electronics.

"I don't know why you don't just tell him how you feel. The worst he's going to do is say no. You are going to be the next Santa. It'd be stupid for him to pick a fight with you, even if he was offended by your advances." The electronic wizard states flatly.

"I don't know if he even likes men! That's assuming he would even date someone who isn't an elf in the first place." The blonde retorts.

Gaara shakes his head. He had watched Naruto pinning over Sasuke for decades. Yet, the next Santa refused to make a move.

It was the strangest thing. He had never seen Naruto afraid to do anything before. Oddly enough though, he was terrified that one elf might not return his affections.

"Well did you ever think to ask him?!" The toymaker demands.

"What? What do you mean? Do you think that I should actually walk up to Sasuke and ask if he's gay? Hey, Sasuke. I was just wondering, do you prefer stockings or candy canes?" The blue eyed Claus asks incredulously.

"I'm not sure if I would phrase it exactly like that, but yes. You are never going to know, if you don't try. This is slowly going to drive you crazy. I know it's driving ME crazy." The red head insists.

Naruto sighs. He knew that Gaara was just trying to help him. It was just hard though. It was hard because he didn't know. He just didn't know if Sasuke even liked men, let alone if he would like HIM.

"Maybe you're right. I'll come up with something. I could use some mistletoe. I can make it so he's in the same place as me. Then he'll HAVE to kiss me and I'll be able to tell if he's into me or not that way." The blonde says happily.

The toymaker groans and smacks his forehead. Instead of just asking Sasuke if he was gay, Naruto was concocting some crazy scheme to find out without asking the elf.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to ask him? Aren't you going a little overboard?" The aqua eyed elf inquires.

"Nah! You don't know Sasuke. If you ask him a question like that, he's going to roll his eyes and walk away. That and at least this way, I get a kiss out of it." Santa's son reasons.

The electronics expert just shakes his head. Naruto was out of his mind. That was the only logical explanation. Love made people do the craziest things.

"For the record, I want you to know that this is completely crazy." Gaara says.

"Yeah. I know, but this ensures that I'll get an answer. If he likes me, I'll be able to tell by how he kisses me. If he doesn't like me, well I'll finally know." The Christmas lover points out.

"I still think it would be much easier to just ask him, but I wish you luck on this crazy scheme of yours. While you go find your mistletoe, I'm going to get some popcorn." Gaara informs him.

"Wait. What do you need popcorn for?" The blonde inquires in a confused fashion.

Gaara just shakes his head. If Naruto insisted on acting this way, he was going to get some amusement out of it. People ate popcorn while watching entertaining movies. So it just made sense.

"I'm told that it's a popular tradition amongst humans. They tend to consume large quantities of popcorn while watching entertainment. If nothing else, this stunt of yours is going to prove to be highly entertaining." The red head states.

"Oh gee. Thanks. I'm so glad that my love life keeps you amused." Naruto grumbles.

"I am too. You are better than tv." His friend says and Naruto just rolls his eyes.

Yeah. He knew it was crazy, but he had been in love with Sasuke for decades. He had to do something. Naruto just had to know if he had an actual chance or not. Mistletoe seemed like it was worth a shot. Maybe, just maybe this would work out and keep him off the Naughty List. (That or at least give him a good reason to be on it!)


	2. What He Was Owed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto continues to learn more about what it means to be the next Santa as danger lurks around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter, you will get find out all about Elvin fashion. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Elvin Biology: Sasuke's species of Elf is human-sized. They also have pointed ears and toes.

The next day, Naruto was one very frustrated Claus! His father had decided to give him a more thorough tour of the workshop. That meant that he wouldn't have a chance to put his Mistletoe Plan into fruition.

Naruto took a moment to look around as Minato was giving him a tour. The elves essentially had two uniforms. One for female elves and one for male elves. The coloration scheme might very a bit, but not the colors themselves. Mostly red, green, and white. Though there was the occasional black belt that could be seen here and there.

"This is where the dolls are made. In the old days, it was mostly rag dolls. As you can see, kids are a bit more picky these days." Minato says and Naruto nods in agreement.

The female elves wore a small Santa Hat with a long sleeved dress that ended at their knees. The hats and dresses came in their choice of red or green. There was also white trimming on the hat, the sleeves, and at the bottom of their dress. Underneath that they wore special horizontally stripped stockings that were usually red and green. They were magically enhanced to help keep the female elves warm despite wearing a skirt. Finally, they had flat pointy toed shoes. Generally, the females wore red, black, or white belt and added either bells or cotton balls onto the end of their shoes.

"Yeah. Some of these dolls are pretty fancy." Naruto replies.

Naruto then turns his attention to one of the male elves. Their uniform was a little different. Like the female elves, they had some leeway in the color scheme. Though the colors were always the same. Red, green, white, and black.

Konohamaru, the elf that Naruto was currently observing, wore the same coloration scheme as Sasuke. He wore a light green hat nightcap hat that was long in the back and had on short sleeved red shirt. Underneath the sleeves were modified stockings that were red and white with horizontal stripes. Most of the male elves also wore a black belt. Underneath the red shirt, Konohamaru had on a pair of light green pants and soft red pointy toed shoes.

"Yes. Naruto, is there a reason why you are staring at Konohamaru's shoes?" Minato chuckles.

"Oh not really. I was just wondering why the female elves usually decorate their shoes, but most of the male elves don't." He admits.

Santa tilts his head to the side. It was as if he had never really pondered that before. Why? Well because it hadn't occurred to him to do so.

"I'm not sure. I think it's for the same reason why some women wear makeup and most men don't." He says with a shrug.

Naruto seems to accept that answer at face value. It made sense to him. That and he had far more interesting things to think about. Like the fact that Sasuke's ass looked really great in the same uniform that Konohamaru was now wearing.

Actually, Naruto was pretty sure that Sasuke's ass could make anything look sexy. You could probably throw a potato sack over him and the elf would still radiate sex appeal. That trait seemed to run in his family though. He couldn't recall bumping into one Uchiha who could be considered unattractive. That family had great genes.

"Yeah. Probably. So what's next?" Naruto asks brightly.

"Well I figure we can go check on inventory next." Minato says and Naruto nods, following Santa towards the backroom.

Sasuke was looking over some charts in the backroom. Occasionally, he would cross something off that was complete. Sadly, he wasn't able to check as much as he wanted. Damn Karin and Suigetsu.

"Good morning, Sasuke. How is everything going?" Minato asks kindly.

"Not as well as I would like it to. You know how the West and Eastern ends always lag behind until the last minute. We'll make it work though. We always do." Sasuke says, not looking up yet as he continues scanning the pages on his clipboard.

"Well I'm sure that you'll figure it out. Why don't you let Naruto have a look at your clipboard there? It'll be good for him to see how we keep track of everything." Minato suggests.

Sasuke blinks. That's when he looks up and saw that Santa wasn't alone. Naruto was with him. Damn. He was never going to be able to focus now. Those baby blue eyes were just so fucking distracting.

"Sure. Well you see the four sectors have different colored pages. The South has red pages. West is green. East is blue. North is white. The first number at the top is the quota for the month. Underneath that is what the different sectors have currently produced. At the very bottom is the difference between those numbers. You can see the various categories laid out on the page. For example, laptops. The quota is 10 million. Currently, we've built 8 million. So we are 2 million behind." Sasuke explains.

"Oh. I see. Well that seems easy enough to understand and I've never really been that good at math." Naruto tells him.

Sasuke nods. He tries to hide his smirk as he thought of some of the ways he could help improve the blonde's math skills. They could start by subtracting their clothes, add a nice romantic fireplace into the mix, and see if the number of lustful moans multiplied.

"Don't worry about that. We have over 200,000 elves that live in the North Pole. There will always be some who can do the number crunching, if necessary. You just have to be able to read the charts. Since you can do that, you're good." Sasuke assures him.

"Yeah. I'm good then." Naruto says with a smile.

Just then a beautiful looking man walked in. He had long dark hair and chestnut brown doe eyes. His clothing consisted of long pale blue robes with a hood and trimming made up of some kind of white fur. He also was carrying a large wooden staff in his left hand.

"Haku, what brings you here?" Minato asks.

"I'm not certain if it is anything to be concerned about, but I felt the strangest sensation when I was out spreading frost. The winds are different now. Darker. Be careful, Santa." He says.

Naruto knew Haku of course. He was gifted with winter powers. Snow, ice, frost, hail, and the like were all his to command. Well not completely his, Haku's range was somewhat limited. He was nowhere near as powerful as Mother Nature for example.

"That does sound ominous. Never fear though. I've certainly flown through bad weather before. While you are here, would you care some milk and cookies? You don't mind, if I show our guest around, do you Naruto? I'm sure that Sasuke can handle explaining about inventory to you." Minato asks.

"I would love some milk and cookies. Mrs. Claus really does make the best cookies and Mikoto's culinary works are quite splendid as well." Haku says with a serene smile.

Did Naruto mind? Hell no! It looked like Christmas had come early. He was going to get more alone time with Sasuke. Maybe he could break out that Mistletoe, after all!

"No. It's fine. I mean it would look very bad, if we were rude to our guests." The blonde says somberly.

"That's true. I'll see you later, my son. Sasuke, keep up the good work." Minato says as he heads off with Haku.

"Alright. Well you know how to read the chart. So that's a good start." Sasuke says with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Kushina and Mikoto were in one of the kitchens. Considering how large the population at the North Pole was, there were many kitchens. This was considered the Grand Kitchen though. It was the one that gave all the marching orders to the others.

"I don't know why you won't tell Santa who Naruto likes." Mikoto giggles quietly as she takes her pies out of the oven.

Pumpkin pie. She was cooking quite a few of them. Thanksgiving was just around the corner and Minato had originally been American. So he still celebrated the holiday. That and most elves enjoyed pumpkin pie as much as the next person.

"It's more fun this way. Now, he has to guess or butter me up." The red head replies cheerfully.

Mikoto shakes her head in amusement. Sometimes Kushina did flirt with getting onto the Naughty List. She was a good person, but Mrs. Claus could be rather mischievous.

"Well I'm certain that will prove most entertaining. Can you pass me the whip cream?" The dark beauty inquires.

"Of course." Kushina says as she hands her the whip cream to place on her delicious pies.

"I have always wondered. How did you and Santa meet anyway?" The other woman asks.

Kushina smiles as she considers how to answer that. It was a very long story. One that she never got tired of telling.

"Well it all started when I was a child. I must have been about eight or nine at most." The red head begins.

_Kushina was a child. It was December and everyone was excited for Winter Break. Christmas was coming. That meant presents and no school!_

_"Did you write your letter to Santa?" Her best friend asked._

_"What? No. That's for babies. Santa isn't real. It's just something the adults tell us to make us behave." The red head replied._

_That's when the teacher told them to settle down. There was a new student. He was an exchange student from Netherlands. Well that was very exciting because most of the children in the class had never even heard of the Netherlands._

_Kushina looked up and saw the bluest eyes that she had ever seen. He was tall for a boy his age and had golden hair. He also had a sun kissed tan. He was very…well cheerful._

_"That's weird. Most new kids are more nervous." She whispered to her friend._

_"Yeah. It is kinda weird. We should go say hi." The other girl said and they did exactly that._

_A few weeks later, Kushina realized that Minato was staying in the same neighborhood she did. How did she know this? Well because the idiot had decided to throw a snowball at her window to get her attention._

_"Hey!" The blonde said as he waved to her merrily._

_"What'd you do that for?!" She asked._

_"Well I just wanted to get your attention. I was talking to your friend and she said you don't believe in Santa. Is that true?" The boy inquired._

_Kushina raised an eyebrow. He was asking around about her? What was he doing that for? It was very sneaky! And why did he care whether or not she believed in Santa Claus anyway?!_

_"Of course, I don't believe in Santa. That's kids' stuff." She told him._

_"Someone who smiles like you, should believe in Santa. I'll prove that he exists." He told her._

_At this point, Kushina wasn't sure if he was trying to play some sort of prank or if he was just really stupid. Either way, she didn't have anything better to do. So she nods her head._

_"Alright then. Prove me wrong. Prove to me, that Santa is real." The red head ordered him._

_Minato smiled and took her hand. Kushina's eyes widened when they were suddenly surrounded by wind and beautiful snowflakes. She felt a strange sensation like she was being made lighter and when she opened her eyes again, they were somewhere else entirely. Somewhere very cold._

_"Where are we?" She asked in awe._

_"The North Pole. This is my home. See that big building? That's headquarters and it looks like the reindeer are performing a test run." He informed her as he pointed up towards the sky._

_Kushina gasped as she saw the reindeer streaking by the Full Moon. Behind them was a sleigh with a man on it. Santa's Reindeer?! It couldn't be, could it?_

_"Still think that Santa isn't real?" Minato asked kindly._

_Minato's eyes widen when he saw that Kushina was about to fall over. He quickly catches her and holds the now unconscious girl protectively. Maybe he should have asked her to sit down first._

"That does sound like Minato." Mikoto muses.

"Yes. He got on the Naughty List that year for revealing the North Pole's location to a human. We became best friends after that though. Overtime, it turned into more. He's just so sweet. Irresistible really. I never had any doubts after that day, that he was the one for me." The red head tells her.

The elf nods her head in understanding. She felt the same way about her husband. Though Fugaku was much more practical than Minato. She supposed that was only to be expected really. Minato was Santa. He was almost required to be eccentric.

"That's very romantic." Mikoto says and Kushina nods in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile Gaara was on his lunch break. Jugo just happened to be in the same break room as him. There were hundreds of them scattered around the North Pole. There had to be because there were so many elves.

"Good afternoon, Gaara." Jugo greets him.

"Good afternoon, Jugo. Have you used a Christmas Miracle yet to make Suigetsu and Karin get along?" Gaara asks as he sips his milk.

Jugo chuckles. It was a running joke between them. He had to admit there were times when he had been severely tempted to do that very thing. He knew it was wrong though. Manipulating people like that would definitely get him on the Naughty List.

"I've thought about it. Though I think even Christmas Miracles have their limits." He replies.

"That's true. That would probably take all the Christmas Magic that we have for them to get along and even then, I'm not entirely sure it would work." The red head states.

Jugo couldn't disagree with that. Quite honestly, he wished that Suigetsu and Karin would just act on their feelings. That would make everyone's lives so much easier.

"Naruto seemed rather perky earlier. Is he going to get up to some mischief?" Jugo asks.

"It's Naruto. He's always up to some mischief. He wouldn't be Naruto, if he wasn't." Gaara replies evasively.

He liked Jugo, but he wouldn't betray his friend's confidence like that. As crazy as Naruto's plan was, he was doing it out of love. Gaara wouldn't give away the cheerful blonde's secrets that easily.

"Ah. I suppose that's true. Think we'll make quota this year?" The orange haired man asks.

"I know we'll make quota this year. We always do. Well at least we have for the last thirty-two years." Gaara says.

* * *

At that same moment, Sasuke was taking Naruto to one of the storage rooms. It was important that the blonde knew where everything was. He was going to be the next Santa Claus, after all.

"This is where we keep our Christmas Tree decorations." Sasuke explains.

"Neat. Damn. That's a lot of stuff." Naruto says as he pulls out one of the boxes that was filled with beautiful tinsel and that caused an avalanche.

CRASH! Thousands of Christmas items fell on the elf and Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen in horror when he saw that Sasuke was completely buried underneath them.

"Northern Lights! I'm so sorry, Sasuke! Are you okay?" Naruto calls out to him anxiously as he rushes to shove the decorations off of his friend.

"Yeah. I think so. A few bruises most likely, but nothing that won't heal. Are you alright?" Sasuke says as he takes the hand Naruto offered him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Damn. I'm so sorry. I really shouldn't have done that. Shit. This is going to take forever to get sorted again." Naruto says.

Sasuke shakes his head. He snaps his fingers and the objects start floating in the hair. All of them began whizzing into their assigned spots.

Naruto blinks and stares in awe. Damn. It looked like one of Sasuke's gifts was telekinesis. All elves had three magical gifts. Very rarely did you find two elves that shared all three gifts in common. He wondered what the elves's other two gifts were.

"It's fine. I think one of the main reasons that Santa was willing to take a chance on me is because I could do things like that. It helps to prevent major setbacks." Sasuke informs him with a shrug.

"Well it is a pretty cool ability. What are your other two gifts?" Naruto asks excitedly.

Sasuke smirks. Naruto didn't actually think that he was going to tell him that, did he? Elves tried to keep their abilities a secret as long as they could, if they didn't have to tell. The element of surprise was highly valued in Elfish culture.

"I can't tell you that. That would take all the fun out of it. If you happen to guess though, I'd tell you. Otherwise, you aren't going to find that out until you are Santa." The raven haired elf informs him.

"Awe man. That sucks. Wait. You're going to tell me later on? When I become Santa, you'll tell me?" Naruto asks hopefully.

Sasuke chuckles. The handsome blonde looked like a puppy begging for a treat. Northern Lights help him, it was adorable.

"Yes, I will tell you then. You'll be Santa. That's one of the perks of being Santa. You'll be able to access the library. The library keeps records of that sort of thing. When an elf is born, their abilities are recorded in the archives. Only Santa and Mrs. Claus can access those SPECIFIC records though." The Sharingan elf explains.

"Oh wow. Really? That's cool." Naruto says, practically giddy at this knowledge.

"Mhm. Santa and Mrs. Claus kinda have to know that sort of information. Otherwise, it'd be very difficult to tell who would do best in which section." Sasuke reasons.

"Yeah. When you put it like that, I guess it makes a lot of sense. I really am sorry about that though. I didn't mean to make everything fall on you." The future Santa says.

Sasuke nods in understanding. He knew that. Of course, he knew that. Naruto didn't have a single malicious bone in his body. That was just another reason why he was going to make such a great Santa.

"It's alright. It was just an accident. No harm done." The other man assures him.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Naruto and Sasuke, they were being watched. Madara was standing outside the window. He was still invisible to even their eyes. That was his greatest advantage really.

Hmm. It looked like Santa's son was getting ready to take the reigns. Interesting. That could be potentially useful. Kaguya would be very interested in finding that out.

"I almost feel sorry for them." He mutters.

They were so young. The dark haired elf and Santa's son were the picture of youth. He had been only a century or so older than they likely were when everything changed.

That was when Izuna had died. Madara went into a rage. The only thing that had stopped him from destroying everything was Kaguya freezing him. Since that horrible time, he had spent much of the past few millennia frozen. He was only released occasionally to do that witch's bidding.

"She might be Mother Nature, but she's still a witch." Madara snarls in disgust.

Oh how he loathed that woman. The woman who had kept him as her prisoner for who knows how many centuries? She should have killed him when he launched into a grief-stricken rage. That would have been kind.

Mother nature was beautiful and miraculous, but she could also be quite cruel when she wanted to be. There was a reason why many baby animals didn't survive in the wild to adulthood, after all. There was a reason why people could die from exposure.

"Bipolar. Humans would call her bipolar." The wild haired being growls to himself.

It was almost frightening. The way her moods could shift so suddenly. One minute, she was kind and gentle. The next minute, she was the most spiteful bitch that he had ever met. That was just who Kaguya was.

He knew that she couldn't be killed. To kill her, would mean that everyone else would die. Though she could certainly be defeated. One day, he would break freak of her spell and return the suffering she had thrust upon him, tenfold.

"They're in love." He muses to himself as he watches the way they interacted with each other.

He had seen that look in the blonde's eyes before. Once upon a time, Madara was sure that the very same look had adorned his own face. That was a very long time ago.

The elf that he had loved was likely long dead. It was Kaguya's magic that kept him alive, despite his age. Even by Elfish standards, he should have passed on a long time ago.

"She can't even allow me the sweet embrace of death. Spiteful bitch." He mutters under his breath.

He wasn't suicidal, but he would have welcomed death if it greeted him. Perhaps then, he would be reunited with not only the elf he loved, but also his brother. How he missed them both.

Madara felt the weight of every year he had endured heavily upon his chest. If only Izuna hadn't died. If only he hadn't lost control. There so many ifs. He supposed it didn't matter. No amount of wondering about what might have happened, would change what did happen.

"Perhaps there is a way that she can be stopped. I just have to find it." He muses.

Maybe he could somehow use his fellow elves. He wasn't sure how exactly, but there were so many of them. Clearly, they could be an asset, if utilized properly and he intended to do just that.

Kaguya's reign of terror was almost at an end. He would find out a way to free himself from her wicked spell. Then he would make her suffer.

Idly, he muses that such thoughts definitely merited him a place on the Naughty List. He didn't care though. All he cared about was gaining his freedom and his revenge. That was all he had left. Kaguya owed him that much and he would ensure that she paid him what he was owed.


	3. I Loathe Suck Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The North Pole is preparing for Christmas as Kaguya schemes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I decided to make Aoda and Garuda reindeers in this. You will also see more magical beings are listed in this chapter. While their legends have been around for hundreds of years and are well known, I feel that I have put my own spin on them. Once again, I own absolutely nothing. That means I make no profit off of anything mentioned in this fic. Happy reading.

November was always shortest month of the year to Sasuke. Every year he would think to himself that they still had two months to get everything ready on time. Then suddenly he would wake up and see that it was already December. December was always crunch time.

"Gaara, how are those laptops coming?" Sasuke asks the other elf.

"We are still 500,000 short of our quota, but I believe that we can make it on time." The red head assures him.

Sasuke nods. Well if nothing else, at least he knew that he could count on Gaara to have his shit together. Sadly, that was not always the case with the other members of Taka.

"Did you hear that, Suigetsu?" The raven haired elf demands.

"Hear what? Sorry. I wasn't listening. I've been busy trying to get these bikes ready to go. They are such a pain in the ass. The wheels always want to fight me. Why can't they be like girls and ask for fucking ponies?" The violet eyed man inquires in exasperation.

The youngest Uchiha rolls his eyes. It was a wonder that Suigetsu wasn't on the Naughty List. Damn. He had a mouth on him. Sasuke swore as much as the next elf, but Suigetsu took it to a completely different level. The only elf who swore more than him was Hidan.

"Stop being such a brat and do your job. We have less than a month before Christmas. Don't make me have Jugo use a Christmas Miracle to get this done. If I have to resort to that, neither of us is going to be happy." Sasuke warns him.

"You know you really need a boyfriend. I mean you are so damn grumpy. Maybe if someone would play with your candy cane occasionally, you'd be less bitchy." The violet eyed elf informs him.

Sasuke twitches. He mentally counted to ten in his head. This was a tactic that he often had to employ when dealing with other elves who couldn't focus on their jobs. Usually, it kept him from losing his temper too badly.

"You know for someone who claims to be straight, you think about my candy cane way too much." Sasuke retorts and he walks off.

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Suigetsu protests to Sasuke's retreating form.

* * *

It was too late though. Sasuke had already left him behind. He decides to go watch the reindeer play. That was always entertaining and he knew that Aoda was delighted to finally be old enough to join in on the games. 

"Hey, Sasuke!" Aoda says as he trots over to him.

"Hey, Aoda. So what's the game today?" The Uchiha inquires.

He didn't really care what game they were going to play. Sasuke just needed a distraction and reindeer were always good at providing that. It was almost impossible to be cross when you were watching cute talking animals play around.

"Oh. We are playing hockey." Garuda replies as if it was the most natural thing in the world for reindeer to play hockey.

"Sounds like fun. Who is winning?" Sasuke asks as he sits down on the bleachers and watches the game.

"The Green team is ahead by a bit, but I think the Reds will make a comeback." He answers and Sasuke nods in understanding.

The reindeer that were playing currently were all wearing scarves. Some were red and some were green. It was an easy way to tell who was on what team, Sasuke muses to himself as the two reindeer quickly rejoin the game.

* * *

It was easy to be distracted by the reindeer. Soon enough, the Taka elf found himself pleasantly amused. He didn't even notice when the Sun started to set. Time truly did fly when you were having fun.

"Sasuke! There you are!" Naruto calls out to him as he races over to the raven haired man.

"Naruto? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Santa?" Sasuke asks.

He knew that Minato was trying his damnest to get Naruto ready to take over. It was likely in the next ten years, Naruto would dawn the official big red robes. Sasuke was positive if it didn't happen in the next decade, it would certainly happen this century.

"Well yeah. Dad wanted to talk to you though. He couldn't find you. It's not like you to play hooky." The blonde points out with a grin.

Sasuke bristled at the implication. He was not playing hooky. He had merely wandered off to cool down. Besides, it had only been a half hour or so. Where was the harm in that?

"I was not playing hooky. I started watching the game a half hour, an hour at most." The Sharingan elf informs him.

"Sasuke, Suigetsu says that you two had a fight four hours ago." The blue eyed Claus retorts and Sasuke blinks.

Had he really been out here that long? Sasuke quickly glances at the sky and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. The Sun was starting to set. Shit! He really had been playing hooky and he didn't even realize it!

"Damn. I must have lost track of time. Thanks for coming and finding me. Where is Santa?" Sasuke asks.

"He's in the inventory room. Not sure what he wants, but it sounds like it's important." Naruto says.

"Right. Got it. I'll see you later." Sasuke says as he bounds off quickly towards the workshop.

* * *

Naruto sighs. Damn it. Things had been so hectic that he still hadn't had a chance to use the Mistletoe. He would though. The blonde wasn't going to give up that easily. It was just rotten luck that it was the Busy Season when he came up with the idea.

Generally the Busy Season was November until Christmas. Sadly, it was beginning to start in October though. There were just so many orders that it was hard for the elves to keep up otherwise.

"Poor guy. He really needs an actual day off." Naruto mutters to himself.

Sasuke had always been a perfectionist. That was probably why he was such a good fit for the Sharingan Department. Still that wasn't always a good thing. If it wasn't for Sasuke's family, Naruto was half convinced the man probably would have had a stroke by now.

He really needed someone to help him relax. Naruto had several ideas for how to help him do that. Most of them probably would have gotten him on the Naughty List. The blonde found that he didn't really mind that thought as much as he should have though.

"Who needs a day off?" A reindeer asks.

Naruto jumps about ten feet in the air. He had no idea how the reindeer had managed to "sneak up" on him like that! Well he did. Damn it. He really need to stop daydreaming in public.

"Sasuke. The guy does the work of like ten elves. He's going to make himself sick at this rate." The blonde says.

"Oh. Yes, he is a hard worker. He gets that from Fugaku. He'll settle down eventually. You know how Uchihas are. They are such overachievers." The reindeer says.

"Yeah. Believe me, I know." Naruto says with a grin.

He couldn't help but remember back to the first time he met Sasuke. The day was forever burned into his memory. It didn't matter how old they were. If you threw them together, the results were always going to be explosive.

_"Hi! Hey, what are you doing?!" Naruto asked excitedly._

_He was only eight years old. Like most boys his age, Naruto was curious. That meant that he drove his parents crazy by getting into everything and asking everyone a million questions a day._

_There was a young elf that looked up at Naruto in confusion. Naruto had never seen an elf with ruby red eyes before. He also had never seen a child elf working on the adult assembling line._

_"I'm trying to make some toy trucks." Sasuke told him as if it was obvious._

_"Oh neat! I didn't know that elves could make toys when they were our age! That's really cool! Can I help?" The hyper blonde asked._

_Sasuke blinked. Who was this energetic boy? He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Hmm. Whoever he was, he didn't have elf ears. That meant he had to be a Claus. No other humans were allowed at the North Pole._

_"I'm not sure that's a good idea. You're a human. I don't know if humans are allowed to work on the assembly line." The elf replied._

_"Awe, come on. Is there a rule against it?" The blue eyed boy inquired._

_Sasuke frowned. He had read the children's version of the Elf Handbook cover to cover. He couldn't recall any rules against humans working on toys. It was just that there were usually only a handful of humans in the workshop at any given time._

_"Well there's no rule against it, but I don't think it's ever been done before. So I don't know if it's a good. We might be in trouble!" The raven haired boy informed him._

_"Oh, come on. We are helping. How can we get in trouble for helping?" Santa's son questioned him._

_That caused the young elf to bite his lower lip. There wasn't a rule against young elves or humans from building toys. Still he knew that if they got caught, both of them would likely get in big trouble._

_"I still don't know if it's a good idea." The boy said as he continued working on the truck._

_"You have really pretty eyes." Naruto said suddenly._

_Sasuke twitched. Did this human just call him PRETTY?! Boys weren't pretty! Girls were pretty! He wasn't a girl!_

_"I'm not pretty! I'm a boy elf!" Sasuke grumbled._

_"No! You really are! I've never seen eyes like yours before! They are redder than my dad's suit!" The blue eyed human insisted._

_Well thems there were fighting words. It didn't take long for the two boys get into a good ole fashioned schoolyard scuffle. Needless to say, none of their parents had been particularly pleased with them when they both came home with some bruises and scratches._

_"Naruto! You shouldn't get into fights with anyone, especially not elves!" Minato had scolded him and Kushina nodded in agreement._

_"Sasuke! What has gotten into you? First, you sneak onto the assembly line and then you get into a fight with Santa's son?!" Fugaku had snapped at his youngest boy._

_Neither cared though. Sasuke insisted that Naruto was a stupid loser. A stupid loser who couldn't tell the difference between a girl and a boy. While Naruto insisted that Sasuke was a bossy jerk!_

_That was what started their rivalry which lasted until they were both twelve. That's when both boys realized that they had their first crush. Of course, neither was going to admit that to the other._

"Oh well. I'm certain that he'll figure out eventually that all work and no play makes for a very dull elf." The reindeer says and Naruto nods in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke makes his way to the inventory room. He was shocked when he saw Santa with the Easter bunny. What the Hell? It was only December. It was way too early for her to be out and about. She should be enjoying her vacation.

Yes, the Easter Bunny was a woman. Her name was Hinata. She had three forms. A humanoid form which was a beautiful young woman with blue hair, lavender eyes, white rabbit ears, and a matching cotton tail was the first. Her second form was a massive white bunny with lavender eyes that was the same size as a human. Finally, she had a smaller form which was the size of your common artic hare.

"Ah there you are, Sasuke. I didn't want to alarm anyone, but I do believe that we need to discuss Hinata's situation." Minato says with a kind smile.

"Hinata's situation?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"Yes, it seems her surplus eggs from last year, have gone missing. It's most peculiar." Santa explains.

Sasuke blinks. Who would want to steal the Easter Bunny's eggs? They were beautiful of course, but he couldn't think of someone who would go out of his way to steal them.

"And you think they were stolen?" The raven haired elf inquires.

"I'm not sure. I just thought that I should speak to Santa about it. I'm not the only one who has had things go missing." The bluenette explains.

The Sharingan elf wasn't entirely sure that he even wanted to know. Still he supposed it was his responsibility. He should at least hear the kindly bunny out.

"Who else has had things go missing?" He inquires cautiously.

"Cupid has lost some arrows. The Sandman has lost several bags of sand. The leprechauns have reported missing pots of gold. It's quite a long list actually." Hinata informs him.

That raised a few eyebrows. Somehow Sasuke really doubted that all of those supernatural beings had misplaced their things. There was a thief out and about. A thief with a fondness for magical objects.

"That's bizarre. It can't be a coincidence." Sasuke mutters.

"That's what we were just discussing. It does seem rather unlikely that this would all happen at once." Hinata mumbles.

Sasuke and Santa nod in agreement with the shy bunny. It seemed that someone had stolen several magical objects. The questions that they needed to answer was who and why.

"Do you know of anyone that you can think of who might have done this? Minato asks and Sasuke just shakes his head.

No one was springing to mind. Why would someone want such a diverse collection. Cupid's arrows were obvious. Love or lust. If you stole a leprechaun's pot of gold, you would get their luck. The sand again was obvious. Whoever took it wanted someone to fall asleep. What baffled Sasuke is why someone would take all of those things at once.

"I'm afraid that I don't have any idea what is going on either. I will certainly keep my eyes and ears open." Sasuke assured them.

"That's a good elf. Well I'm afraid that right now all I can offer you Hinata is a cup of hot chocolate or milk and perhaps some gingerbread?" Santa suggested.

"Well I do like gingerbread. Do you have any carrots though?" She inquires shyly.

Sasuke chuckles. That was one thing that the North Pole made sure never to run out of. Carrots. The reindeer absolutely loved them. So they always made sure to have some on hand.

"Yes, we have lots of carrots. Come along, my dear." Minato says as he walks off with the bunny.

The youngest Uchiha watches them head off and sighs. This couldn't be good. He didn't know what someone could possibly want with that collection of enchanted objects, but he doubted they wanted them for purely benevolent reasons.

* * *

Elsewhere in the workshop, Deidara was having a grand ole time. He was an elf. The eccentric blonde worked in the Western Department. That meant he made toys for boys.

"You are going to get into trouble, if you keep carrying on like that." Sasori says as he rolls his eyes.

Deidara had made some paintball guns and was using them. The red head just shakes his head. Well he had warned the idiot. When Deidara got caught, he wouldn't be able to come crying to him.

It was just another day in the Western Department. It was by far the most boisterous of the four sectors. Boys will be boys.

"I'm just having some fun. You should try it! Yeah?!" The eccentric elf asks merrily as he fires of the paintball gun once again.

This time it hit Haku as he was walking by. The winter spirit blinks and then frowns. His beautiful robes were ruined.

Luckily, Itachi happened to be walking by at the same time. He groans and smacks his forehead. If he had known that Haku was here, he would have warned the man never to walk through the Western Department.

"I'm sorry about that. They make toys for children and they act like children. Come with me. We can get you something clean to wear." Itachi offers.

"Oh it's quite alright. I suppose that I should have seen that one coming. Still I think you're right. Some clothes that didn't have paint all over them would be lovely." Haku says with a serene smile as he follows the other man off in search of suitable clothing.

Sasori grumbles. He didn't like that Deidara had made him look bad. Damn someone needed to get a leash for the hyper blonde.

* * *

At that same moment, Madara smirks to himself. He had been collecting information about the North Pole as Kaguya requested. It was just that he had taken up a side project.

After all, she had never said that the ONLY thing he could do was collect information. So he had started taking up a new hobby. Collecting magical objects. He was certain that somehow he would be able to use them to win his freedom.

"Have you learned anything useful?" Kaguya demands, interrupting his thoughts.

There was never a moment's peace. He never had a moment's peace. She was almost always watching him when he was in her secret lair. The woman had hallowed out the inside of a mighty glacier. No one else knew that they were there.

She was smart that way. Of course, she was smart. Kaguya was Mother Nature. The woman was immortal for a reason. She could adapt to almost anything, if given enough time.

"Santa has a son. The boy is grown. I suspect that he is grooming him to take over for him shortly." He says simply.

"Interesting. I suppose I should have foreseen that. You can't have Santa without a Mrs. Claus, after all. It's only natural that children would follow. Well unless the woman was barren or Santa was sterile. That would seem a rather cruel twist of fate. Don't you think?" Kaguya asks.

Madara couldn't believe that she was actually attempting to have a normal conversation with him. She was his warden. He was the prisoner. The woman must be out of her mind, if she sincerely thought that they were in any way friends.

"Come now, Madara. Do not give me that look. We have quite a long history together. I know that you can be a skilled conversationalist when you desire to be. Besides, you don't' want me to become bored. Bad things happen when I'm bored." She says as she caresses his cheek.

Madara wasn't an idiot. He was fully aware when a woman was making advances towards him. He just never expected Kaguya to do so.

"If you want me to make small talk with you, then you'll have to bewitch me some more. There is nothing that I have to say to you that you will like." He tells her flatly.

Kaguya wasn't HER. She would never be her. Kaguya wasn't even a good person. Was she even a person? No. He didn't think so. She was a physical manifestation of nature. Madara wasn't sure she even a soul.

"That was rather cruel of you. Perhaps you'll feel better after a good night's sleep." She says as she touches his chest and freezes his heart once more.

That was how she kept him alive. Although he had lived for thousands of years, his heart hadn't. His heart had barley spent a year beating in all that time. She only revived him on special occasions. In reality, he was as young internally as an elf nearing their 300th year. The human equivalent would be about 30.

"Such a pity. I've never met a more stubborn family of elves than the Uchihas. Then again, I suppose it's my fault for making them that way." She muses.

Madara was one of her favorite creations. He had always been that way. Unfortunately, the feeling was no longer mutual. While he might have admired her in his "youth," the elf now reviled her.

It was all because of that damn girl. Well she supposed that she really shouldn't call the female that. She was no longer a girl, but a grown woman. A grown woman that was still causing her problems even after all these millennia.

"Sleep now. You'll feel better in the morning." She says as she places him in the cage of ice that she had made him.

It was magical ice. It could withstand even his flames. That was one of Madara's gifts. Fire. Regular fire and the Amaterasu. The black fire that burned hotter than the flames of Hell itself.

Well at least she was fairly certain that it did. That's what people said anyway. Not that she had ever seen an afterlife. She was immortal. Few beings were truly immortal. She was one of them.

"You could be too, if only you weren't so stubborn." She says with a sad smile.

She would do it. Kaguya could make him like her. Sadly, it appeared that it was going to take him awhile longer to get over that bitch. That was fine though. She had all the time in the world and soon he would as well.

"My Lady, we may have a problem." One of her gnomes interrupts her thoughts.

Problems? Hmm well Kaguya didn't particularly care for the way that sounded. Problems weren't good. Oh well. She had always been a very skilled problem solver.

"And what might be an issue?" The ethereal being demands.

"It's Haku. I believe that he senses something is amiss. We will have to move carefully, if we wish to succeed." The wretched little creature says.

He was not a cute gnome. Tai was a scaly green thing that could have passed for a frog or a toad, were it not for his humanoid form and the clothes he wore. A blue shirt and red pants with a matching red cap. He was only two or three feet tall.

Kaguya was almost positive she must have been intoxicated on the day she made his race. There was no other logical explanation. Still they certainly had their uses. One of those was gathering intelligence.

"I see. Well thank you for informing me of the situation. Though did I hear you correctly? It almost sounded like you were questioning my ability to carry out my plans successfully." She says.

"No, My Lady! That's not it at all. I live to serve you and you are infinitely wise and y-" Whatever the gnome had been about to say was cut off as Kaguya freezes his heart.

"I have always loathed suck ups." She mutters in an irritated fashion.


	4. For a Good Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara enlists Jugo's help for a good cause as Kaguya plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I am not entirely certain when Madara's love interest lived during the show, era wise. She could have died in the Uchiha Massacre, lived during the Warring States Period, or somewhere between those times. I am going on the assumption that she lived during his time period as it is unclear to me. If anyone knows what era she's from, please do let me know.

Chapter 4

While Sasuke was pondering the mystery of the missing magical items, Gaara was pondering another mystery. It baffled the red head that Naruto always had to do things the hard way. Idly, he pawns it off to the fact that the blonde was human. Humans were strange creatures sometimes.

"Well I suppose that I should help give them a nudge in the right direction. I doubt that mistletoe scheme is going to work any other way." He mutters as he heads off to find Jugo.

He had a plan. Gaara was going to ask Jugo if he could use a Christmas Miracle. It was only one miracle. Surely, they could spare that much. He knew that the Northern Department was the least predictable of the four sections of the workshop. Despite this, the red head was fairly confident that they must have had at least one extra miracle laying around.

"Hey, Gaara." Jugo says as he directs some of the elves.

"Hello, Jugo. I was wondering if I could ask you a favor. Do you have any miracles laying around? Just a small one." The red head asks with a smile.

Really, it shouldn't take that big a push. Naruto had been in love with Sasuke for years and as far as he could tell, the raven haired elf returned the Claus's feelings. They just needed a gentle nudge.

"Well I'm not really supposed to give them out. If I give one elf a miracle, everyone will start asking for them. Is it for a good cause?" The orange haired man inquires.

"It's for a very good cause. Love." The other elf informs him.

Gaara knew that would do the trick. Jugo was a hopeless romantic. Really, it was one of the man's most endearing traits. As long as the miracle wouldn't cause them to break quota, the youngest Sabaku Sibling was almost positive that Jugo would give him what he wanted.

"Well if it's for love and they already have feelings for each other, I guess that's okay. I'm not giving you a love spell or anything crazy like that." Jugo states firmly.

"They're in love. Both of them are just too worried about rejection to make the first move is all. I'm not trying to force anyone to fall in love. I'm just giving them a gentle push. That's all." The red head assures him.

Jugo pauses as he considers that response. Gaara had never lied to him as far as he knew. He was an honest elf. If he said that these two people were in love, then they probably were. That or at the very least the other elf sincerely believed that they were in love.

"Alright. Please don't make me regret this. If this doesn't work out, it's your mess to clean up. I wasn't involved." The gentle giant says as he hands him a small red velvet pouch.

"I got it. I won't involve you further. Thank you, so much. You have no idea what this will mean to both of them." The toy building elf says.

"You're welcome. That's got some special dust in it. Stardust from the North Star. You just sprinkle it on the person or people you want to be impacted by it and think about what you want to happen. Then it does. That or on an object that you know that they will touch will also work. That's all it takes and please don't tell anyone that I gave you a Christmas Miracle." The orange haired man pleads with him.

Gaara nods. He completely understood Jugo's concern. If it became common knowledge that the elf had given him a miracle, everyone else would want one. It was only natural.

"Don't worry. This will stay just between us." The red head promises as he bounds off.

As he was looking for Naruto or Sasuke, he bumped into Haku and Itachi. It looked like the Uchiha was helping the ice spirit get new clothes. Why? Well from what Gaara could tell for some unknown reasons, Haku's robes were drenched in paint.

The serious elf had lived at the North Pole all of his life. One of the most important things that you learned while living at the workshop was just to go with it. Sometimes it was just better that way. If you asked questions, you'd usually get answers. Unfortunately, those answers had a habit of making your head spin.

"How about this one? It looks like it should fit." Itachi muses as he holds up a large set of white robes.

"It's quite lovely. Thank you, Itachi." Haku says as he slides his robes off.

Thankfully, he had a pair of boxers on underneath. Gaara didn't miss the way that Itachi's eyes roamed over Haku's body appreciatively. It seemed that Sasuke wasn't the only Uchiha with a crush.

He mentally shakes his head and continues on his quest. Hmm. Naruto or Sasuke had to be around here somewhere. He decides to head towards the Sharingan Department first. Sasuke was almost always there. It was less certain where the bubbly blonde might be at any given time.

"Thank the Northern Lights." Sasuke mutters to Utakata as the two elves look over the charts.

"Thank the Northern Lights for what?" Gaara asks curiously as he makes his way over to the two elves.

"We are finally starting to catch up with quota. I don't think we'll have to use a Christmas Miracle, after all." The raven haired man replies.

Gaara nods. Well that was good. One had to be very careful with how they used Christmas Miracles. They worked simply. In theory, you could ask for anything you wanted. In reality though, certain wishes cost more magic than others.

That was one of the reasons why they could vary from year to year. It took more Christmas Magic to cure someone of cancer than for someone to get that puppy they wanted. It was just common sense.

"I'm glad to hear that." The red head says.

"Oh hey, Gaara. Would you mind carrying this back to the inventory room?" Sasuke asks, gesturing towards a box.

"Yeah. I can do that. No problem." Gaara replies and he takes the box out of Sasuke's hands.

It provided just the opportunity he needed. The other elf was able to sprinkle some of the dust on the unsuspecting Uchiha. This was going to be great.

"Thanks." Sasuke says as Gaara walks off with the box in tow.

* * *

Elsewhere Naori Uchiha was carefully crafting some more Christmas Miracle. Someone had to collect the stardust after all. She quite enjoyed her job as the Star Fairy.

Originally, she was an elf. That was a long time ago though. Over the millennia, she had grown used to being a fairy. Eventually, Naori would become an elf again. It was just a matter of waiting for her successor to be ready and then she would resume her elfin life right where she left off.

"Quite a bit of dust this year." She muses to herself.

She loved flying around and collecting the star dust. That meant she could travel all over the world. There was nothing more amusing than observing humans and the supernatural communities from afar.

If she had to, Naori was confident she could easily continue to do this for another thousand years or more. No matter how much you loved your job, boredom set in after awhile. It was just a matter of when.

That was why there had been other Star Fairies before. Before there was even a Christmas, there was a Star fairy. Miracles had existed since the dawn of time and they would continue to exist forever.

"Naori, that's enough for today. I received a warning from Jack Frost not long ago. The winds are getting ominous." A Christmas Angel warns her.

The Angel's name was Jiraiya. The man was a complete pervert, but he had a heart of gold. So Naori supposed that was why his eccentricities were overlooked enough to grant him wings.

"Thank you. You're right. I do feel a change in the air. Mother Nature is probably getting ready to howl. She can be such a fickle bitch." Naori says with a smile as she flies off.

Jiraiya nods. That was certainly the truth. One never really knew what Mother Nature would do. One minute the skies would be clear blue and the next a blizzard would be blowing something fierce.

"I suppose I had better head off as well." He murmurs to himself as he flies off.

No one wanted to be caught in a winter storm. They could be quite brutal. Jiraiya might not be alive anymore, but that didn't make getting whacked around by the gusts of wind or the cold pleasant. Yes, he would certainly like to avoid that, if at all possible.

"Perhaps, I'll take a quick visit to the North Pole. I'm almost there anyway. I'm sure Santa will let me wait out the storm." He muses as he does exactly that.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jiraiya arrived. It took a lot to impress elves, but a Christmas Angel would certainly manage that difficult feat. All of the elves gasp and look at Jiraiya in awe as his fluffy white wings flutter behind him with every majestic step. If those glorious wings didn't get your attention, his wild mane of snowy white hair would.

"Jiraiya, what brings you here?" Minato asks as he strides over to his friend.

"It looks like there is going to be one Hell of a storm coming. Haku warned me about it. So I decided to get out of the way. I was hoping you wouldn't mind me waiting it out here." The Christmas Angel says.

"Oh you know that you are always welcome here. Come, sit with me by the fire. You should warm yourself up. I know you are an angel, but you can still get cold. Can't you?" Minato asks curiously.

Honestly, he didn't know the answer to that question. There were so many questions he had about Jirayia's species, but he had always thought they were rude to ask. Santas should never be rude. It was an unwritten rule, really.

"Thank you. I certainly appreciate your hospitality and if that doesn't put you on the Nice List, I don't know what will. You're right though. We can feel cold." Jiraiya tells him and he walks over to the fireplace to get warm with his long time friend.

"Would you like some milk and cookies?" Kushina asks, after approaching him.

"Well I would never say no to your world famous cookies." Jiraiya says with a wink and Kushina laughs as she bounds off to go get them.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Kaguya had just unfrozen Madara again. She supposed that she was just impatient lately. Normally, she would have frozen him for at least a hundred years to teach him a lesson.

She couldn't afford that right now though. Mother Nature had big plans for the North Pole. If she was going to carry them out successfully, she would need Madara's help. That meant she couldn't keep him frozen for too long.

"That's better. I do hope that you intend to play nicely now?" She asks sweetly.

Madara glares at her. Oh he'd play nicely alright. Perhaps he'd find a way to freeze HER for a change. Northern Lights, how he hated it when she froze his heart and he'd wake up as if nothing had ever happened.

"I never play nicely. If you wanted someone who played nicely, you should have kidnapped Izuna instead." He mutters in distaste.

"Oh. I see we are feeling sentimental these days. Yes, Izuna was quite the fine specimen. He was also one of my favorites. Though he lacked your fire. The man was too even tempered for my tastes. I prefer passion." She explains.

Madara raises an eyebrow. She didn't sincerely think that he cared what she preferred, did she? Was Kaguya truly that psychotic? The answer was apparently yes.

"Then I suggest you go and kidnap another passionate person and leave me be. Allow me to sink into my oblivion or whatever comes after this life. I no longer care." He says.

He would love to punish her for everything that she had done to him, but Madara was also a realist. The giant elf would do whatever he could to escape her clutches. If that meant death, well so be it.

"Awe. I'm wounded. Do you really think that I could replace you so easily? There is a reason why I kept you alive for so long. I simply have too much time invested in you to start over. Don't worry. In time, you will understand everything. You'll be grateful. You can become an immortal like I am." She says.

Madara blinks. This was the first time that she had ever mentioned that. Was that even possible? Well it looked like Mother Nature certainly believed it was. That or this was just a very clever head game.

"I have no desire to become immortal." He states flatly.

"Oh really? That is not what the elf that I used to know would have said. Have I turned your heart to ice too many times? Have you lost all your fire?" She inquires.

"Perhaps, you have turned my heart to ice too many times. Perhaps, I have lost my fire. I am now nothing more than a boring toy. What do you do with toys that no longer interest you?" He retorts.

Kaguya frowns. Oh this simply wouldn't do. She had never heard Madara practically beg for death like this before. Occasionally, he would make comments about welcoming death's embrace. They were just off the cuff remarks. She didn't take them seriously.

This was different though. He meant it. Madara actually meant it. This simply wouldn't do at all.

"You do not get to die until I say you can. That may or may not ever happen. For today though, I have another job for you to do. Go back to the North Pole and continue your observations." She instructs him.

"Very well." Madara says as he quickly makes his way to the North Pole.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto was beaming. Finally, he was going to be able to put his Mistletoe Plan into action. Sasuke was finishing up work for the day. He knew to get out of the Sharingan Department, he'd have to go through this door.

That meant it was the perfect location to hang up the mistletoe. He couldn't possibly miss. This was going to be great! Finally, he would know how Sasuke felt about him.

Sasuke checks off a few boxes on the list and smiles. Things were starting to fall into place. He loathed how the Western and Eastern Departments always waited until the last minute to get their acts together, but Sasuke more relieved that they had than angry at the procrastination.

"If they keep this up, I am going to replace them." He grumbles.

Karin and Suigetsu were talented though. Despite their eccentricities, they would be almost impossible to replace. That and they were his friends. He couldn't really ask Santa to demote them. No matter how tempting that thought might be, he had always managed to resist the impulse thus far. Though some days, they really did push their luck!

"You say that every year and you never do it." One of the elves reminds him merrily.

"Lee, not now. Seriously, don't." Sasuke snaps at him.

Lee blinks. It wasn't like Sasuke to lose his temper on a rank and file worker that easily. The man must really be worried about not making quota.

"Oh don't worry, friend Sasuke! The power of youth is on our side. We'll find a way to bring joy to all the good little girls and boys. We always do. Maybe you should have a hot chocolate or a cookie break. It might make you feel better." He says.

Sasuke felt himself twitch. He really didn't know what Lee was always babbling about. It was always the power of youth this and that. It made no sense. Most of the time, he just ignored it. Sometimes though, it could really get on his nerves. Now was just one of those times.

"I think you're right. I'm gonna take a break." Sasuke says.

An important part of being a "manager" was knowing when to walk away. Sasuke was generally good at that. He didn't bother to hide his temper from Karin or Suigetsu. They knew him well enough that they wouldn't run off in terror. That wasn't the case for the rank and file elves though.

As he was walking out the door, he noticed that there was some giggling going on from the female elves nearby. They were looking at him and Naruto and at the top of the door. Sasuke simply raises an eyebrow and directs his gaze to the top of the door.

"Mistletoe?" He asks in disbelief.

He didn't know why he was so shocked. Sasuke lived in the fucking North Pole. Mistletoe just kinda went with the territory. It was almost as common as snow. Though usually, most elves didn't hang it in doorways.

If they did that all the time, then no one would ever get any work done. So he was surprised to see it in one of the busiest entrances/exits in the entire workshop. That was strange.

"Yeah. Looks like we got hit." Naruto says.

Sasuke blinks. Uh oh. Damn it. This couldn't be happening. He was sure that Naruto would actually kiss him. He was Santa's son. It was highly unlikely that he was actually going to buck tradition like this.

It was different for Naruto than him though. Sasuke didn't even know if Naruto preferred candy canes or stockings! He certainly preferred candy canes himself, particularly Naruto's. The blonde wasn't supposed to know that though!

"Alright. Well I guess it is tradition." Sasuke says.

He hoped that his voice didn't betray the complete sense of panic that he was now feeling. He had been in love with the Claus for decades. This was truly a make or break moment. Sasuke felt extremely lightheaded.

Thankfully, it didn't look like that was the case. The girl elves were still giggling madly and Naruto didn't seem to realize that Sasuke's heart was about to burst out of his chest.

"We should probably remove the mistletoe after we kiss. I know it'd probably drive you crazy, if we didn't. You don't like it when your workers are distracted." Naruto offers.

He had to say something. Naruto knew that he had to break the ice. He finally had a chance to kiss Sasuke. The blonde was now terrified that he might mess it up.

This was either going to end very well or very badly. Naruto wasn't sure which. Well he decides, it was a good thing he was a Claus. Clauses were many things. Cowards weren't one of them.

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." Sasuke agrees.

That's when Naruto goes for it. He brushes his lips against the elf's. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He was actually kissing Sasuke!

His lips felt soft. They were soft like rose petals and surprisingly warm. Whether this was as an elf thing or a Sasuke thing, Naruto didn't know. He didn't really care. It just felt good and that's all that mattered.

"Someone should really take a picture of this." One of the elves says as she takes out her cell phone to do exactly that.

Neither man heard them though. Their entire state of being was now reduced to just them and the person they were kissing. The rest of the world had frankly ceased to exist about ten seconds ago, as far as they were concerned.

Naruto noted that Sasuke tasted like peppermint. While he was pondering that interesting turn of events, Sasuke finally recovered from his shock enough to start kissing back.

"Good thinking! No one will ever believe it, without a picture!" Another Sharingan elf says.

Gingerbread. Sasuke decided that Naruto tasted like gingerbread. That was fine with Sasuke. He quite liked gingerbread and his lips were so warm. They slightly rough though. That didn't bother Sasuke though. He liked the slight hint of danger that the unexpected texture gave to Naruto's kisses.

What had started out as an innocent brush of the lips, quickly became more. Seeing that Sasuke was actually kissing him back, Naruto deepened the kiss. He was shocked when the elf seemed perfectly fine with that action and responded in kind.

"No way! Is that tongue?" An elf inquires.

"Yeah. I think it is. That's also definitely an open mouthed kiss too!" Another replies and giggles as she does so.

Sasuke moans as he realized that Naruto kissed just like he did everything, with everything he had. The blonde was a force of nature. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was surprised at the way the blonde was plundering his mouth. There was real affection, but there was also an undercurrent of possession.

As Sasuke was continuing his internal musings, Naruto decided to take things to the next level. He pushed Sasuke against the wall and continued ravishing the other man's mouth. Sasuke's kisses were all elegant seduction. The blonde knew that his weren't. He was way too excited for that, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy." The elves whisper and they all quickly head off.

None of them wanted to be caught staring. The two men were completely wrapped up in each other. So they probably wouldn't get a scolding for spying on them. If they ever managed to disentangle themselves though, Naruto and Sasuke probably wouldn't be happy that they had watched them while they were sharing such an intimate moment.

"Wow." Naruto says as he breaks the kiss to catch his breath.

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees, not sure what else there really was to say about that kiss.

Wow covered it. He was reduced to having the vocabulary of a five year old. Naruto had kissed his brains out. Sasuke idly wondered if this condition was temporary or permanent.

"So I guess that answers that question." Naruto muses as he caresses Sasuke's cheek.

"That answers what question?" The raven haired elf replies warily as he leans into the blonde's gentle touch.

"Whether you prefer candy canes or stockings. I didn't know if you even liked men, but you clearly do." The blonde says.

Sasuke felt his cheeks burn at that accurate assessment. What could he possibly say? The way he had let Naruto shove him against the wall, said it all really.

"I was going to say the same thing about you." The Sharingan elf retorts.

"Yeah. Good point. So I um did you want to maybe go sledding or something sometime?" The blonde asks.

Sasuke blinks. He couldn't believe Naruto. One minute he had practically ravished him against the wall and the next he was suggesting an innocent activity like sledding? What the Hell?

"Sledding is okay. I'd rather curl up by the fireplace and watch a movie though." Sasuke says.

"Yeah. I can work with that." Naruto tells him and Sasuke smiles.

Well it was a start. It had taken decades, but they were finally together. At least he thought they were together. Apparently, Naruto thought sledding qualified as a date?

"So just so we are clear, we're officially together now?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. We're VERY official. Official enough that I'm probably going to end up on the Naughty List for thinking what I was thinking underneath that mistletoe." The blonde admits.

"Good. I like the sound of that. You're worth a few lumps of coal in my stockings." Sasuke informs him and Naruto beams.


	5. A Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke grow closer as Madara goes in search of a Christmas Miracle with surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this story.

Sasuke smiles as he snuggles into the blanket that he and Naruto were sharing on the couch by the fireplace. They were watching a movie. Sasuke couldn't have told you what it was about or even the title for the life of him.

The blonde's reaction to the movie was likely far more entertaining than the actual movie itself anyway. So Sasuke didn't think that he was missing out on much. The Claus's beautiful blue eyes were just so damn expressive. It was memorizing.

"Wow. That was a great movie." Naruto says happily.

Sasuke determines that the movie must have been over. Damn. He hoped that his significant other wasn't going to actually want to talk about the movie. He hadn't paid any attention at all.

"Yeah. It was great." Sasuke agrees and smiles as he kisses the blonde's cheek affectionately.

Naruto smiles and indulges in a bit of cuddling. Honestly, he was mostly testing the waters. Sasuke had kissed him. Boy, had he kissed his lights out. Still that had been a sneak attack. He wasn't really sure how touchy feely the elf was in an actual romantic relationship.

"Want me to get us some cookies and milk?" The blue eyed Claus inquires.

"Yeah. That would be great. See if they have any strawberry milk. That's my favorite." Sasuke reminds him.

"Alright. I'll see what they have. I'll be right back. Don't run off to the Sharingan Department and try to put in some overtime while I'm gone." He says.

Naruto was only half joking. He had seriously never met anyone like Sasuke before. The elf was about as dedicated to his job as it was possible to be without it being a serious problem.

"I wouldn't do that! There's nothing wrong with working hard, but I wouldn't dart off to make toys in the middle of a date. I've been waiting decades for this. I'm not going to blow it by being a gnome." Sasuke says.

Being a gnome was really the biggest insult that elves had come up with. At first, Naruto thought it was funny. He had come to associate gnomes with cute statues humans sometimes put in their yards. That apparently wasn't the type of gnome they were talking about though.

Gnomes came in many shapes, sizes, and colors. They all tended to have two things in common though. Almost without exception they were ugly and vicious little things. So the insult had stuck. Whenever an elf thought someone was being a really big jerk, they'd call them a gnome.

"Say that again?" Naruto asks.

"I'm not going to be a gnome and run off in the middle of our date?" Sasuke replies in confusion.

"No. The part about waiting decades for this." The blonde clarifies.

Dam it. Sasuke really need to learn to keep his mouth shut around the lovable Claus. He shouldn't have told him that. Naruto probably thought that he was a creepy stalker now or something.

"I just meant that I had been hoping that you would be interested in a relationship with me for awhile and th-" Sasuke begins to answer Naruto, but was soon silenced with another kiss.

Naruto smiles into the kiss. He felt really stupid now. Surely, there must have been signs along the way. How could he have not noticed that Sasuke was into him? Then again, this was Sasuke. The elf had an amazing pokerface.

The blonde continues to smile when he felt his sexy elf return the kiss. This was a Christmas Miracle. It had to be. That or this was some kind of dream that he was about to wake up from. Could this really be happening?

"I feel the same way. I'll be right back. Alright?" Naruto asks once he breaks the kiss.

"Alright. I'll be here." Sasuke assures him and he smiles as he watches Naruto dart off to get the milk and cookies.

The Sharingan elf mildly notes that there was just no way he wasn't going to end up on the Naughty List before Christmas at this rate. Oh well. He might as well get on it for a good reason.

The possibilities really were endless. Idly, he wondered if Naruto might be interested in doing it in Santa's Sleigh or in one of the many offices in the workshop. That or he could just take him back to his family's place.

"That'd be a pain though. It'd be hard to make sure that none of them were home and to have some actual privacy." He mutters in annoyance.

There were many wonderful things about living in the North Pole. Truly, Sasuke didn't think there was anywhere on Earth that he would rather live. Still there were some drawbacks.

"Privacy is one of the things that humans take for granted way too much." The elf muses to himself.

It was difficult to secure privacy, when you lived somewhere that there were at least 200,000 other people, reindeer, the Clauses, and a few other supernatural beings. He had only the vaguest idea for how he was going to get any privacy with Naruto.

That didn't matter though. What mattered is the fact that Naruto wanted him. They were together now. One way or another, he'd find a way for them to be **together** without an audience!

"You know, talking yourself really isn't healthy." Suigetsu muses as he approaches the other elf.

Sasuke groans. Damn it. Not now. Suigetsu was one of his best friends, but he really didn't want to hear the man's teasing. He especially didn't want Naruto to have to listen to it.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'll see you later. I have important things to do and you have to make sure the West hits their quota. We are back on track now and I want it to stay that way. It's crunch time now, Suigetsu." Sasuke warns him.

"More important things to do? Looks like you were just lazing about and watching a movie by the fireplace. I guess it's a good thing though. You do need to take a break occasionally. I'm kinda surprised you haven't short-circuited yet." The white haired elf continues.

Sasuke sighs. He really needed to get the violet eyed man to leave. Preferably before Naruto came back. The young Uchiha was so not going to deal with the other elf teasing them about their new romantic relationship.

"Yeah. I guess so. So get your ass back to your department. I handled my obligations. You should learn to do the same. If you hadn't wasted so much time bickering, you would already be done with your stuff." Sasuke snaps at him.

"Jeez Sassy, you really need to get laid. You are turning into such a sourpuss. Come on. You aren't nearly old enough to be this boring." Suigetsu teases him.

It was at that moment that Naruto came back with the milk and cookies and Suigetsu noticed. He noticed immediately and smirked. Damn it. Sasuke knew that smirk couldn't mean anything good.

"Oh. Looks like maybe you were actually going to get laid. Thanks, Naruto. You're really doing a public service. Northern Lights, I have never seen an elf with a bigger stick shoved up his ass. Maybe if you and him actually knock boots, he'll learn to relax." He says happily.

"Suigetsu, two things. The first thing is you don't get to give Sasuke pet names. The second thing is that was crude and you are such a candy cane blocker. Sasuke and I were trying to have some alone time here. So beat it." The blonde snaps at him.

He wasn't particularly happy about the elf interrupting their date. Their relationship was still brand spanking new. Sasuke might get embarrassed easily and he was not going to have the Uchiha close himself off before they had even really started seeing each other.

"Damn. You are getting ready to take over. You're already so bossy. Whatever. I just wanted to let Sasuke know that I got those bikes done. So he can check that off the inventory list." The violet eyed elf says as he heads off.

"Good to know." Sasuke mutters.

"He really can be such a gnome sometimes." Naruto mutters and Sasuke nods in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile Haku had left workshop in favor of going to visit the Snow People. The Snow people were snowmen and snowwomen who could speak and for the most part behaved like humans. Well silly and friendly humans, but humans nonetheless.

Haku quite enjoyed spending time with them. Most humans weren't aware of their existence. Many supernatural species at least had myths about them. Sadly, they Snow People weren't well known.

"Hey, Haku!" Blizzard says.

"Blizzard, it's good to see you. Are you guys ready for the storm?" The ice spirit inquires merrily.

The Snow People all nod. They loved it when storms got really intense. It made them happy. Thankfully, at the North Pole they never had to worry about melting like they would have in many other areas of the word. Still their favorite kind of weather was harsh, snowy weather.

Haku couldn't blame them. When you were made out of snow, obviously you were going to enjoy snowy weather. Besides, he shared their affinity for the cold. The Snow People were a good people, even if they could be a bit simple sometimes.

"Haku, you have new robes." Flurry muses.

Flurry was another of the Snow People. While Blizzard was a man, she was a snowwoman. Yes, most of their names were somehow affiliated with the snow, cold, or ice. It was amusing really.

"Oh yes. It's a long story. I was at Santa's Workshop and Deidara was playing with paintball guns." Haku begins.

"We do love stories!" The snowman assures him and there was a chorus of agreement from the nearby Snow People.

"Alright. Well Deidara accidentally hit me with the paint. Itachi saw that my robes were ruined and he was kind enough to help me pick out some new ones. There is truly never a dull moment at that place." Haku notes with an amused chuckle.

The Snow People nod. A few of them had been to the workshop. So they weren't completely unfamiliar with the place. All of them knew enough to realize that the elves could be rather eccentric sometimes.

Most of them were hard workers, but there was an oddball in every group. It was just once you had a group that large, eventually your oddballs added up. How Santa ever managed to get them all to focus on work was a complete mystery to the Snow People.

"That was nice of him. Are you going to tell him how you feel?" Blizzard asks and Haku blushes as red as Santa's Sleigh.

"What makes you think that I have feelings for him?" The doe eyed being inquires.

"You speak so fondly on him and at great length. It is rather obvious. You should tell him how you feel. Everyone needs love. He can't possibly be married. You would have mentioned him having a wife or a husband." The snowman points out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Haku felt his face heat up. That was embarrassing. Even the Snow People knew that he had a soft spot for Itachi Uchiha. He could only hope that Itachi hadn't noticed and didn't think him pathetic.

"I'm sure that he would prefer another elf over me." The ice spirit sighs.

"Don't sell yourself short. If you like him, you should tell him." Flurry says with a smile.

That was easy for Snow People to say. Their courtship process was instinctual. They just automatically knew who their Mate was supposed to be. It wasn't like that for elves or Haku's people.

"I'll think about it. Good night." He says with a smile as he flies off.

* * *

Back at the North Pole, Mikoto Uchiha raises an eyebrow. She could hear a lot of giggling. A lot of feminine giggling. That could only mean one thing. Those crazy girls had struck again.

"Alright. What is going on here? Why aren't the lot of you working on finishing up the Girls' Toys quota?" The dark beauty demands and she places her hands on her hips.

That's how they knew that she meant business. Kushina was famous for her fiery temper, but Mikoto could be even scarier. Well she could be scarier when she wanted to be. No one wanted to cross the Uchiha Matriarch anyway.

"No reason." Tenten tells her and tries to stifle a giggle that she had been in the middle of before they got caught.

"Uh huh. Well if there is no reason, you wont have any problems with letting me see your phone." The elder elf states.

The female elves all gulp and Mikoto just shakes her head as she grabs the phone. That's when she checks to see what had enthralled them so much and blinks. It was a picture of Sasuke and Naruto kissing. Several pictures actually.

This wasn't just a friendly peck on the cheek or a chaste kiss to the lips. Chaste kisses were often exchanged under the mistletoe. No, this was far more passionate.

"When was this taken?" The Uchiha elf inquires.

"Just a couple hours ago. Sasuke came out of the Sharingan Department and there was mistletoe hanging on the door. Naruto was there and that's what happened." She explains.

"Good to know. Thank you. Well get back to work. You don't want to be put on the Naughty List for being lazy." She says and swiftly departs towards the kitchen.

She had to tell Kushina about this. Mrs. Claus certainly had a right to know that their sons were possibly dating. If they weren't dating, they obviously would be soon. You couldn't fake that sort of passion.

"Oh. Hello, Mikoto." Kushina says as she pulls out another batch of cookies from the ovens.

One could never have too many cookies at the North Pole. If the workshop ran out of them, it would be something akin to blasphemy. So the kitchen elves were always busy with their cooking and so was Mrs. Claus.

"Kushina, I need to speak to you about something. Some of the girl elves were giggling over their phones. That's when I saw a picture of Sasuke and Naruto kissing. There was mistletoe involved. It was quite…heated." The raven haired elf informs her.

"Oh that's wonderful news! I've been waiting decades for one of them to finally make a move." The red head replies cheerfully and Mikoto raises an eyebrow.

"You knew about this?" She asks in annoyance.

She wasn't annoyed because Sasuke was in love with a boy. She wasn't annoyed that it was Naruto. Mikoto was annoyed because her best friend had apparently left her out of the loop.

"Well I knew that Naruto had a crush on Sasuke. I was hoping that it was mutual and thought it was, but I didn't have any proof." Mrs. Claus explains.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought that we were friends. Why would you keep a secret like that from me?" The Uchiha woman demands.

Kushina sighs. She hadn't intended to hurt Mikoto's feelings. Truly, she hadn't. Mikoto was her best friend and had been since she first arrived at the North Pole. She had a soft spot for the dark elf.

"I knew that if I told you, you would tell Fugaku. Fugaku would tell Minato. Minato would say something to Naruto and embarrass him. An embarrassed Naruto would never have acted on his feelings. It was nothing personal. I assure you that it wasn't." The other woman says.

The Uchiha Matriarch sighs. She supposed that was all true. It still stung though. Kushina had better get her an amazing Christmas Gift this year.

"Alright, but you are going to have to make this up to me with one Hell of a stocking arrangement." She grumbles.

"Of course. Only the best for you." Kushina replies with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Madara was visiting the North Pole again. He was just grateful to have a chance to be away from Kaguya. He wasn't sure what it was, but something had changed.

Her obsession with him had always been there. Madara just hadn't realized that it was a romantic obsession. Quite honestly, that did frighten him a bit. He doubted that she was bluffing about immortality.

"Bitch would probably make me an immortal out of spite and freeze me until I agreed to be her lover." He mutters.

He could certainly see her doing that. That was just who Kaguya was. She was a huntress. Mother Nature almost always got what she wanted in the end. Naturally, she would assume that he wouldn't be any different.

Madara was determined to prove her wrong though. He would never be with the woman who had kept him prison for thousands of years. The Uchiha elf didn't care what he had to do to prevent himself from falling into her bed. He would do it without any hesitation. It didn't matter what his eventual fate would be for refusing her.

"What I really need is a Christmas Miracle. The biggest one of all." He mutters to himself.

Madara was certain that the magical items he had 'borrowed' would prove tremendously useful to his cause. Still he knew it wouldn't be enough. He needed more. A miracle might do the trick.

With that in mind, he heads towards one of the windows outside the Northern Department. He smirks when he saw the large gentle giant at work. He knew that this elf was named Jugo and he was in charge of this department.

"Do you think we have enough miracles for this year?" One of the elves asked the orange haired man.

"We should be good. I don't know what happened, but it looks like this was a really good year. She's really outdone herself." Jugo replies.

The raven haired elf knew who she was. The Star Fairy. He had never really bothered to delve too deeply into the details, but he knew the basics. The Star Fairy collected the dust and gave it to the workshop. From there, miracles would be made.

"Yeah. Naori is amazing. She never fails to catch that dust." An elf that Madara didn't recognize says.

Naori?! Wait. That couldn't possibly be it. Naori would have been dead for many centuries by now. She should have died of old age, millennia ago. There was no possible way that she could be alive.

He mentally slaps himself. Madara couldn't believe he was being so foolish. Of course, she was dead. This was likely just another person with the same name. After all, it wasn't as if the woman he loved had trademarked the name or something.

"Yeah. I think it's because she's been doing the job forever. You know, she used to be an elf before becoming the Star Fairy." Jugo replies.

She used to be an elf. That still didn't prove anything, he told himself. The odds were now much slimmer than they had been a moment before, but they were still long odds. It was likely that an elf named Naori had become the Star Fairy, but she wasn't HIS Naori.

"Yeah, but the Uchiha Clan has always been talented." The other elf continues and Madara idly notes that their name tag said Choji.

Her last name was Uchiha. Her first name was Naori. She used to be an elf. Madara's eyes widen once more. Could it really be her?

Immediately he departs. Kaguya had said that he had to observe the North Pole. She hadn't said how long. So technically, he had fulfilled his duties. Besides, he didn't care what the punishment might be for leaving his post. He had to know.

"Where would one find the Star Fairy though? The Northern Star's dust falls all over the world." He wonders to himself.

He supposed that the best place to start would be to fly to the North Star. This was going to take awhile. It didn't matter though. He was going to find out if she was still alive.

Could it really be possible that after all this time, she had been alive and well? Naori had somehow escaped death's embrace by becoming the Star Fairy? Maybe. He didn't want to get his hopes up too much though.

Idly, he realizes that was a complete failure. His heart didn't want to listen to his very rational mind. Madara muses to himself that had always been an issue for him, especially after Izuna's death.

_A long time ago, Madara had been a happy elf. Long before the first Santa dawned his suit or delivered his first toy, the elves had flourished. They had flourished all over the world and the Uchihas were no exception in this regards._

_The Uchiha Clan lived Alaska. Despite their fiery tempers, they had always been most at home in the snow. Madara had a simple, though good life. He had a wonderful family and he was in love with a beautiful female elf. He even had hopes that during the next Mating Season, he'd be able to win her over._

_"Madara, I'm so sorry." His mother said as she walked into his home and tears streamed down her face._

_Madara had never seen his mother cry before. The woman was as proud as it was possible to be without being arrogant. For her to cry could only mean one thing. Something terrible had happened._

_"Mother, what's wrong?" He asked._

_"It's your brother. Izuna is dead. There was an avalanche. There were some other elves walking through the mountain pass when it hit. He used one of his gifts to save them. He formed a shield over all of them until they could escape, but he couldn't hold it long enough to escape himself. He was crushed to death." She sobbed._

_Madara and Izuna had always been as close as it was possible for two brothers to be. He couldn't believe that the other elf was dead. This couldn't be happening!_

_Something in Madara snapped. He went into a rage. His mother was forced to flee in terror. Frightened, she sought help from the only being that she knew would be able to stop him._

_"Mother Nature, please! Please, help my son! Izuna has died and Madara isn't himself. He could hurt someone. Please, I'm begging you." The feral haired elf was vaguely heard his mother plead._

_"Alright. I'll stop him." Kaguya informed her and she walked over to Madara and placed her hand on his heart, freezing him for the first time._

That was how Madara's misery began. He had truly lived a happy life until that point. Which was a good thing. It gave him something to cling to. He could remember back to a time when his existence hadn't been so miserable. It had kept him sane, for a time.

"If Naori has truly been alive all this time, I will end that bitch for hiding this from me." He growls as he flies towards the Northern Star.


	6. Meddling Mothers & The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's and Naruto's mother decide to indulge in some old fashioned meddling and Madara is reunited with his true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: In this story, elves can fly. I will explain why that is very soon.

"Mikoto, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kushina asks the Christmas elf.

"That depends. Are you thinking that we should give Sasuke and Naruto a gentle nudge in the right direction, despite the fact it will probably cause both of us on the Naughty List this year?" The raven haired woman inquires with a knowing smile.

They might have been an elf and Mrs. Claus, but they were still mothers. Some things were universal no matter what your species was or who you were married to. When given the option, most mothers couldn't resist meddling in their child's love life. This was just a fact.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking. This is just one of the many reasons why you are my best friend and the most helpful elf that I know." The red head praises her.

"Thank you. There is just one problem. If Sasuke and Naruto know that we are meddling, they won't respond well to it. So we'll have to be very subtle. We need to do something that won't be too obvious." The Uchiha woman points out.

Kushina nods in understanding. Yes, she was right. They would have to do something that couldn't be traced back to them. Preferably, it would be something that would be believable for either Sasuke or Naruto to do. That's when she came up with a wonderfully wicked idea.

"Naruto signed up for a dating website awhile ago. He doesn't know that I know he did. He put up a rather naughty picture. Naturally, I had to make sure that Minato didn't find out or else he would have ended up on the list. I think the picture is still up. We could print that off and leave it in Sasuke's room." She suggests.

Mikoto blinks. She had a hard time believing that Naruto of all people would post a sexy picture on the internet. Then again, this was Naruto. The lovable blonde was by far the most unpredictable of all the Clauses. He was constantly surprising everyone.

"That's a great idea. We can give it to him as a present and leave a card, but wait. I just thought of something. If Naruto and Sasuke get married, there won't be a Mrs. Clause." Mikoto observes with a frown.

"Oh don't worry about that. Humans still think that Minato is an old man with a beard white as snow with a belly full of jelly. They have no idea that he's actually a handsome blonde in his prime. Tradition is a powerful force when it comes to humans. They'll likely still go on believing in Mrs. Claus, until Naruto and Sasuke retire. Don't fret on it." Kushina assures her.

"Alright. I guess you're right. If they actually believe that Minato is fat, they'll believe anything." Mikoto says with a giggle.

The two women quickly set about carrying out their plan. In almost no time at all, they had printed out the picture and put it inside an emerald green box. Finally, they placed a beautiful red bow and card on it and left it on Sasuke's bed.

"Do you think this will work?" Kushina asks Mikoto.

"I don't know. It was your idea. I think it will though. There is obviously a lot of passion between them. They just need a push in the right direction. That's all. Come on. We better go before we get caught." The Christmas elf replies and the two friends race back towards the kitchen.

Both gulp and their eyes widen when they smelled smoke. Uh oh. Kushina had forgotten that she had a batch of cookies in the oven. Normally, this wouldn't have been major concern. Unfortunately, she could hear the sounds of the fire extinguisher already in use and smell the smoke.

"Would either of you care to tell me why the kitchen was nearly on fire?" Minato asks.

Mikoto swallows hard. Lying would definitely get them on the Naughty List and Santa knew them both well enough to know when they weren't telling the truth anyway. A white lie wouldn't work in this situation.

They would have to tell him the truth, but not the whole truth. The raven haired elf decides that would probably buy them enough time for their plan to work. She and Kushina wouldn't have minded getting on that list for a good cause, but that only counted if their gentle nudge was actually effective.

"We went to check on Sasuke and Naruto and lost track of the time." Mikoto says after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Ah. Well be careful next time." The blonde Santa replies.

"We will, my love." Kushina assures her husband, feeling very relieved that he bought the other woman's excuse.

Minato nods. It wasn't like either of them to be so carefully. Santa wasn't born yesterday. He knew when his wife was hiding something from him. One way or another, he would find out what it was.

"Well I can't expect anyone to cook inside the kitchen after that much smoke was released. Why don't we take the rest of the day off while this is all sorted out? I believe that I heard some of the children in a snowball fight. It's been quite a long time since we competed in one of those. What do you say that we show them how it is done, dear?" The blue eyed Santa inquires playfully.

Kushina grins. There was a reason she loved this man. Well she had many reasons for loving him, but one of the biggest reasons was his jolly nature. Minato was rarely upset and when he was, it wasn't for long.

"That sounds like great fun! Mikoto, give my love to your family and you should really enjoy the rest of your day off." The red head says with a wink as she bounds off with her husband to go join a snowball fight.

Mikoto shakes her head in amusement. By children, he meant young elves. A snowball fight with elves could be rather interesting to put it mildly. Sometimes the children would use their gifts and that could make it rather chaotic. It was all fun and games until someone's skin turned blue and they ended up looking like a shark though.

Poor Kisame. The man had been engaged in a snowball fight in his youth and it had gotten out of hand. Santa and Kushina had tried everything they could think of to put him back to normal, but it hadn't worked. Eventually, Kisame had learned to live with it and now he was quite proud of his uniqueness.

* * *

Meanwhile Madara Uchiha had flown to the North Star. Yes, elves could fly. It was a gift that in theory, that all elves were all able to use. It was just that most didn't choose to do so.

"Please be alive. Please be alive." He whispers to himself as he continues his flight.

Elves had a magical energy known as chakra. Anyone that knew how to control their chakra enough could fly. Though some elves were better at it than others though. It was a matter of determination, chakra reserves, chakra control, and physical stamina.

Chakra was what allowed them to use their gifts. Sadly, not all elves were created equal in this regard. Some were just born with naturally higher chakra reserves than others. Still any elf worth their salt, would seek hone their chakra control and build up their chakra reserves in the long run.

At that moment, Naori Uchiha was flying towards the North Star. It was a beautiful night. The Moon was full and the stars were shining brightly. The purple haired fairy was in a good mood because of this.

"It's an excellent night to collect stardust." She muses to herself.

She didn't know why, but Naori had noticed that it was easier to collect the dust when there were Full Moons. Logically, she knew that this didn't make any sense. The Moon and North Star were not connected. Still this was the pattern that she had noticed over the many centuries she had been the Star Fairy.

For some unknown reason, she felt like she was being watched when she reached the star. Naori cautiously looks around. She had learned long ago that her instincts were generally accurate and that it was always a wise idea to heed them.

"Naori?" She hears a familiar voice call out to her.

It couldn't be. She recognized that voice. Much time had last passed since she last saw Madara Uchiha, but she would know that voice anywhere. It was very distinctive and had haunted her dreams for far longer than the fairy would ever care to admit.

Her eyes widen when she saw that it was indeed Madara. That or someone who looked a great deal like him. Was it possible that his genes were simply strong and he had a descendent that could have passed for his identical twin? The idea wasn't too far fetched. There was an elf named Sasuke who could have easily been mistaken for Izuna's twin.

"Madara? Is t-that really you?" She stammers out in a stunned voice.

Quite frankly, she considered it a miracle that she could speak at all. A man that she had believed to be dead for millennia was hovering only a few feet away from her.

"It's me. You have no idea how much I have missed you." He states as he darts over to her and quickly embraces her.

How as this possible, he mused to himself. Naori was still alive and in his arms. Surely, this had to be some sort of dream. Perhaps his mind had come up with it as a coping mechanism to deal with being frozen again. Had Kaguya frozen his heart once more and he hadn't even realized it?

Well if it was a dream, he would be quite content to stay there forevermore. Madara was truly shaken to his core in an unbelievably good way. Naori was alive! She was alive!

"And I you. How is this possible though? You should be dead by now. No elf lives this long without becoming a Star Fairy. You clearly aren't the Star Fairy as there can only be one at a time." She whispers.

"It's a very long story. I promise that I will explain it all to you." He says as he embraces her more tightly.

Naori smiles. It was truly amazing. So many years had gone by, yet his touch still felt exactly the same. He also didn't look any older than when she had last seen him.

"Good. I can not wait to hear your tale." She informs him.

"And I can not wait to tell it. I never dreamed that this could be possible. It's been so long since I have seen anyone from our era." He murmurs and Naori nods sympathetically.

That was perhaps the hardest part about being a Star Fairy. You outlived everyone that you knew as a child. It could be lonely. Of course, you could always make new friends and find new loved ones. It seemed pointless though. They would also die long before you did.

He had so much to tell her. His heart was practically bursting at the seams with happiness. Madara didn't know where to begin.

"I'm ahead of schedule with the dust collection. I can take the day off to catch up with an old friend." She offers.

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much in fact." Madara tells her.

That sounded wonderful. Quite frankly, he had never heard anything more wonderful in his entire life. Perhaps he should have known that his happiness would not last.

"Such an ominous wind." The purple haired fairy observes as a cold gust of wind slams into them.

Madara frowns. He knew that wasn't natural. Mother Nature was summoning him. If he didn't go, she would likely come looking for him. The wild haired man couldn't allow that to happen. He had to protect Naori.

It was so painful though. He had found her once more, but he had to leave. He had to leave just as he found her. Heartbreaking.

"I'm afraid that I must go. I wish to see you again though. More than you will ever know. Will you be able to come here again tomorrow?" He inquires softly.

"Yes, I'll be here tomorrow. Please stay safe. I do not like the feeling of that wind and something tells me that you are going to follow it." She whispers.

"You're right. I have to though. I shall explain tomorrow. I promise." He says and kisses her hand before departing.

* * *

Back at the North Pole, Sasuke heads to his room. It had been a long day. There had been work, the Mistletoe Incident, the date, dealing with Suigetsu, and more work. All in all, he was one very tired elf.

He flops down onto his bed and winces. Ouch. Sasuke blinks when he realizes he had laid on something and whatever it was had poked him rather harshly in the stomach.

"What the Hell?" The young elf asks as he checks to see what the offending object was.

It was an emerald green box with a red bow on it. There was no mistaking it for anything other than what it was. It was a present. Like any other elf, Sasuke couldn't resist a present. He quickly checks for a card and smiles when he found one.

**_Dear Sasuke,_ **

**_I know it's early, but I couldn't resist giving you a Christmas gift. What do you say we both end up on the Naughty List this year? Meet me in my room, if you like what you see._ **

**_Love, Naruto_ **

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at the note. That was certainly a lot more outrageous than he had ever associated with the blonde. Still they were dating now. Maybe Naruto was just a very forward lover.

He opens the box and stares at what he sees. It was a picture of Naruto laying underneath a Christmas Tree. He was clad only in a red Santa Hat and a rather large red bow was the only thing covering his candy cane.

Seriously, that was a massive bow. The blonde must have gotten it at the North Pole. Otherwise it would have cost a small fortune.

"Well who could turn down an invitation like that?" Sasuke says with a smirk as he headed towards Naruto's room.

His boyfriend had certainly started it, but Sasuke had no problem finishing it. Luckily, Naruto's room wasn't that far from where he lived. He smirks triumphantly when he got there and opened the door.

There were many advantages that came with living in the North Pole. One of them is that no one locked their door. Everyone trusted each other. It was nice.

"Oh hey, Sasuke! It's good to see you." Naruto says brightly.

He honestly hadn't expected his new boyfriend to show up in his room in the middle of the night, but he wasn't going to complain. Who would complain about a sexy elf deciding to pay you a visit? Clearly, only a very stupid person would do so and Naruto didn't consider himself to be a stupid person.

"Hey. So I definitely liked what I saw." Sasuke says as saunters over to the youngest Claus.

Sasuke had been told that he had a great saunter. Supposedly, all Uchihas did. The raven haired elf didn't really understand what people meant by that exactly, only that he had a seductive and graceful walk. A walk that he didn't mind showing off for Naruto.

He had made the first move after all. It was only fair to respond in kind. That and the Sharingan elf had been in love with Naruto for decades. Screw waiting any longer.

"Well I'm glad you liked what you saw, but what do you mean?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"I mean you looked very hot underneath that Christmas Tree." The raven haired elf informs him as he wraps his arms around the future Santa's neck and kisses him.

Naruto kisses back, but he still didn't get it. What was Sasuke talking about Christmas Trees for? Nevermind. It didn't matter. Northern Lights, Sasuke was a good kisser.

If Sasuke had some sort of Christmas Tree fetish, the blonde would happily indulge him. He could have as many trees as he wanted. After all, they were at the North Pole.

"Mmm thanks and you looked really hot under that mistletoe." Naruto whispers after breaking the kiss.

"Was the mistletoe really an accident or did YOU put it there?" Sasuke asks slyly.

The young Claus mentally gulps. Damn it. He hadn't wanted the other man to figure it out that soon. Of course, he knew that it was only a matter of time before Sasuke did. He was smart. Naruto had just hoped it wouldn't be for awhile though.

"I um might have put it there. I was hoping to see if there was a chance that you might be into me." The blue eyed Claus admits.

Sasuke smirks. He had thought that it might be something like that. Elves seldom hung mistletoe above busy work areas. So when he just happened to bump into Naruto at that exact moment, well he had put two and two together rather quickly.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. I think it's sweet actually." Sasuke says as he pushes Naruto onto the bed and straddles his waist.

Naruto wasn't really sure what had gotten into Sasuke, but he liked it. He liked it a lot. Oh yeah. He was definitely going to end up on the Naughty List. Who could resist a sexy Uchiha straddling your hips?

"Really? Well that's good. Keep going with that thought." The blonde encourages him and Sasuke smirks.

He had no idea how Naruto could go from a sex fiend to so innocent. He supposed there was a reason why he was the most unpredictable Claus. A very good reason actually.

"Mmm I don't have any problem with keeping going. Judging by this, I don't that you do either." The raven haired elf informs him with a smirk as he traces the impressive bulge in Naruto's pants.

Naruto groans and arches into Sasuke's seductive touch. Northern Lights, that felt incredibly. The blonde briefly considers the possibility that this was all merely an erotic dream.

"Yeah. If you want, you can ride my sleigh all night." Naruto tells him.

"What makes you think that I would be the one doing the riding? You're going to be the one bent over the bed, not me." The Uchiha elf states.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. Oh really? So that's what Sasuke thought was going to happen. Well he was going to set the record straight!

"Well because I'm obviously the more aggressive of the two of us and besides, you have really pretty eyes. I want to see them look at me when I'm inside you." The blue eyed human insists.

"Again with this pretty bullshit? Naruto, it was stupid when you were a kid and it's just silly now." Sasuke says as he rolls his _pretty eyes._

Naruto just shrugged. They were amazing. He really didn't get why Sasuke was so hung up on what adjective he chose to say so with.

"You're right. They aren't pretty. They're beautiful. You're beautiful." Naruto says with a smile.

Sasuke just shakes his head. It was impossible to stay mad at Naruto. He was just too sweet. It must be a Claus thing, he decides. That was the only logical explanation.

"You're lucky you're cute and that I loved the present you gave me." Sasuke purrs seductively in his ear.

"Well I'm definitely not going to argue with the cute thing, but I didn't get you any present. I mean I wish I had, but what you are talking about?" The blonde asks in confusion.

"Naruto, you don't have to play innocent with me. We are both going to end up on the Naughty List anyway, but I'm sure that I can make it worth your while." Sasuke says as he places a trail of kisses along the column of Naruto's throat.

Naruto sighs softly in pleasure and tilts his head to the side. That felt good. That felt really good. Still he couldn't help but be confused and even a little concerned over what Sasuke said.

"I'm not pretending to be innocent. What do you think that I sent you?" The blue eyed Claus demands.

"You sent me a sexy picture of you underneath a Christmas Tree. You were only wearing a Santa Hat and a bow over your lower half. It was amazing. Why are you pretending like you don't remember giving me that gift? If you are going to be like this, I can go get that picture right now and prove it." Sasuke growls in frustration.

He didn't particularly care for whatever weird game Naruto was playing. Was the other man just messing with him? How could Naruto not remember sending Sasuke such an erotic picture?

"Sasuke, I think I know which picture you're talking about now. I didn't send you that picture though. I mean I made a dating profile on a site awhile ago. I figured out pretty early on that it was a lost cause. I just kept comparing them to you. None of the people I met could ever measure up against you." The young Claus says.

Sasuke blinks. Naruto was serious. The raven haired elf had known the other man long enough to know when he was being honest and when he wasn't. Right now, the blue eyed human was being completely serious.

"Well I have the picture. If you didn't send it, who did?" He asks in a voice barely above a whisper.

It was a terrifying thought to contemplate. Either one or both of them had a stalker or someone was trying to meddle in their love lives. Sasuke wasn't sure which thought he dreaded more really.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out. That isn't cool. That's such an invasion of privacy!" The blonde grumbles.

"You're an idiot. You put that picture out on the Internet. Anyone could have seen it." Sasuke says.

"What? No. I'm not that stupid. I mean there were privacy settings and stuff. The only people who could see it, had me on their friends list." He defends himself.

Sasuke blinks. The only people who could see Naruto's picture were on his friends list. That narrowed down the suspects considerably.

"Can you still access that account?" He asks.

"Well yeah. Why do you ask though?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"We can check who is on your friends list and then figure out who did it and maybe why, by the process of elimination." The Christmas elf reasons.

Naruto tilts his head to the side. Hmm. That was brilliant really. Why didn't he think of that?

"Sasuke, you're a genius! That's a great idea!" Naruto says as he rushes to his laptop and boots it up.

Sasuke nods in agreement. They'd figure out who did this and why. It was only a matter of time. Whoever they were, had a lot of explaining to do.


	7. Unfreeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be going well between all our favorite couples, until Sasuke is asked to unfreeze Haku's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

The next day, Madara returns to the North Star. Thankfully, Kaguya hadn't realized that he met with Naori. The Star Fairy got her power from forces that were not from the Earth. Therefore, Kaguya couldn't sense her.

"Naori?" He calls out hesitantly.

It still felt like a dream. Madara couldn't believe that after all this time, he had found her. Was any of this real or had he finally gone insane?

No one could blame him for going insane. He had been a prisoner for thousands of years. Granted, he had been frozen for most of that time. Still he thought that he had a good justification for losing his sanity, if that was indeed what happened.

"I'm here. I'm so glad that you came." Naori says as she flies over to him.

"I'm glad that you came as well. There's so much that I have to tell you. Is there anyway that we could go someplace more private. Some place that is immune to magical sensing?" Madara asks.

Naroi raises an eyebrow. That didn't sound promising. Madara was worried about being detected by someone. He likely had a good reason to be. Madara was many things, but unjustifiably paranoid had never been one of them to her knowledge.

"I know just the place. Take my hand and I'll teleport us there." She replies as she holds out her hand to him.

Madara takes her hand. He trusted her completely. He had no doubts in his mind that Naori would take him someplace safe.

When they arrived at their destination, he looks around in confusion. It seemed to be a forest of some kind, but the plant and animal life were too massive to be natural. Perhaps it was a magical forest.

"This is known as the Forest of Death. No one can sense anyone inside it. There's something about the place that dispels locator spells and the like." Naori informs him.

"Charming name, but it suits our purposes perfectly. I don't know where to begin." He says with a heavy sigh.

"At the beginning would be best." She tells him and caresses his cheek with a comforting smile.

Madara nods. He frowns as he considers how to tell her what he had been through. How could he possibly make her understand what had happened to him?

"You may remember that after Izuna's death, I lost control of myself. My mother begged Mother Nature to stop me from hurting myself or someone else. She granted her request. Mother couldn't have possibly known that Kaguya wouldn't stop there. She kidnapped me." The wild haired elf explains.

Naori bites back a gasp. She remembered that horrible day all too well. Madara had always been strong, but on that day his strength was not a blessing. It was a curse. His rage had been so fierce. He had completely lost himself in his grief.

She had wondered how the rest of their Clan managed to calm him. After that day, she never saw him again. Naori had just assumed the worst. That they had been forced to kill Madara, before he could take anyone down with him in his fiery fury. Now she knew differently though.

"I always wondered. I thought that you had died, but why? Why did she take you prisoner and why did she keep you so long?" The purple haired fairy asks.

"I asked that myself for the longest time. A year ago, I would have answered that she was bored and possibly psychotic. That and Kaguya enjoyed having a powerful minion that she could use anytime that she wanted. Now, I realize that wasn't entirely accurate. Mother Nature has some sort of twisted obsession with me. She may even think in her own demented way that she is in love with me. I don't know, but Kaguya did offer me immortality." Madara confesses.

That would explain how he was alive and why he looked so young. Naori stares at him in horror. What had Madara done? Did he really understand what it meant to be immortal? It wasn't a blessing, it was a curse. A terrible curse that she would not wish upon anyone.

"And you accepted her offer?" The other Uchiha asks cautiously.

"No. I haven't accepted her offer. The reason why I am still alive and young in body is because she likes to freeze my heart. That stops the aging process in its tracks. The vast majority of these many centuries, I have spent frozen." He answers her honestly.

She blinks. He had spent most of his life frozen. That sadistic bitch. How could she be so cruel?

There was an old saying that Mother Nature could be a cruel mistress, but Naori had never really thought much of it. Well she hadn't until now. She was suddenly filled with a righteous fury on her Clansmen's behalf.

"We have to do something about this." Naori says.

"I am working on a plan. It is a long shot. She is immortal. There is no killing her. There is only restraining her." Madara points out.

That's when Naori blinks. A long shot? A long shot would take a lot of luck to pull off. Like leprechaun luck. Naori frowns as she remembers her conversation with a leprechaun.

_"It's the damnest thing. Somebody be takin' my gold and I don't know where it went." Gai said._

_Gai was a leprechaun. Actually, he was THE leprechaun. He was the King of the eccentric race. The man was very friendly, but also very strange. He was an honest sort though. So she knew that he wasn't lying about his gold going missing._

_"I'm sure that we'll find out who took your gold." Naori said in a comforting fashion._

_"I hope so. That's got a lot of luck attached to it. Whoever did this is quite brave or foolish. Whoever messes with a leprechaun's gold will always regret it. The power of youth will never let this stand!" He yelled._

_This caused the purple haired fairy to wince in pain. Gai could be quite loud and she had sensitive hearing. That was a recipe for disaster sometimes._

_"Yes, I know that you'll make them regret it. Though I'm sad to say you aren't the first person to report a missing magical object. It looks like Hinata, the Sandman, Cupid, and others have all been the victims of a robbery as well." The purple haired fairy informed him._

_"That's horrible! This scoundrel must be stopped! WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH ON OUR SIDE, NOTHING CAN STOP US FROM EXTRACTING JUSTICE!" He proclaimed and flashed a blindingly white, heroic smile._

_At that moment, she couldn't help but wonder what brand of toothpaste he used. His smile alone could be quite lethal. She had never seen anything like it before._

"It was you. You took those items. The leprechaun gold, Cupid's arrows, the Sandman's sand, and the eggs!" She exclaims.

"You're always been clever. I suppose that's part of the attraction really. I have no idea how you figured that out already, but you're right. I did. I only borrowed them. I just want my freedom. That's all. I'll gladly return them all, once she is restrained." Madara assures her.

She frowns. That borrowing without permission was basically stealing. She normally couldn't condone such a thing, but the man had been a prisoner for thousands of years. In her opinion, Madara should be given some leeway.

"Alright. I won't tell anyone you took them, for now. But you have promise me that when that bitch is frozen, you'll return them. You are likely going to make the Naughty List for this, but I don't care. I'm just glad to have you back." She says with a smile.

"If we had had the Naughty List back then, I would have been on it every single year. We both know that." He says with a roguish smile and Naori just laughed in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the North Pole, Sasuke watches Naruto get on his computer. The blonde somehow remembered his password. Perhaps that shouldn't have been any surprise because it was ramen.

"You're obsessed with those cheap noodles." Sasuke says disapprovingly.

"Cheap noodles?! I'll have you know that it is the most awesome food ever! You really shouldn't be such a snob. If you tried some, you'd love them." The blonde insists.

Sasuke shakes his head and rolls his eyes good-naturedly. He had tried some before. They were edible and not entirely unpleasant, but so unsatisfying. He could eat a bowel and still be hungry.

"I've tried Ramen before. I just don't get what the big deal about it is." Sasuke informs him and the young Claus just gapes at him.

"You did? When? Are you sure it was ramen and not just something that looks like Ramen? Because it is so awesome!" The blonde exclaims.

The Sharingan elf snorts in amusement and sits on Naruto's lap. He thought Ramen was awesome? Pft. Please. He could show him awesome.

"No. Ramen is not awesome." Sasuke insists.

"Yes, it is. You are just a food snob. I mean you're gorgeous and you're really smart, but you just have bad taste in food. That's okay though. It just means more ramen for me." Naruto says cheerfully at the thought of ramen and because Sasuke was now sitting in his lap.

"You're lucky you're babbling is cute. Ramen isn't awesome. This is." Sasuke tells him as he presses his lips against Naruto's in a seductively light kiss.

"Well yeah. That IS pretty awesome too!" Naruto agrees as he deepens it.

For the moment, both of them forgot about the computer. It was to be expected really. They had been in love with the other for decades and now that they were together, well the physical attraction was too much to resist for long.

"Mmm only pretty awesome? I think we can do better than that." Sasuke pants in Naruto's ear hotly, after breaking the kiss.

"Y-Yeah. Me too! W-what did you have in mind?" The blue eyed Claus asks.

"Well I'll give you a couple hints. It'll definitely get us both on the Naughty List and I prefer to suck on things a lot harder than Ramen." Sasuke says as kisses Naruto's neck and reaches for his belt.

Naruto's eyes widen. Wait. Was Sasuke offering, what he thought the other man was offering?

"He briefly wonders if he was really that lucky or if Sasuke was just teasing him. Though the fact that the dark haired elf was taking off his belt, lent credibility to the possibility that Sasuke was being completely serious. Naruto shivers in anticipation.

"Well I don't mind ending up on the Naughty List as long as it's for you." The blonde informs him with a husky murmur of desire.

**Warning Lime**

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that. I figure that I should remind you that you don't need sites like this anymore." Sasuke informs him and slides off his belt in a very slow and suggestive fashion.

"Y-Yeah. Definitely, don't need them anymore." Naruto says and he nods his head dumbly in agreement.

In the back of his mind, Naruto notes that his boyfriend definitely had a jealous streak a mile wide. He didn't know that Sasuke would get insecure about a dating site that he had long given upon, but who was he to argue with the results? Really, who was going to say no to a hot elf sucking on your candy cane?

"Good." Sasuke says as he tugs off Naruto's pants and boxers.

He blinks at the fact that Naruto was already halfway erect. Apparently, it didn't take much to excite him. Well that was good to know.

"You always were the type to skip straight to dessert." He states as he takes the tip into his mouth.

"I can't help it. I mean I really like kissing you and you were basically offering to suck me OFF! Fuck! Sasuke, that feels so good!" The blonde groans.

Damn it! The feeling of Sasuke's hot mouth wrapped around his cock was incredible. If it felt this good when the elf was just teasing him a little bit, he shuddered at the thought of what it'd feel like when he got bolder.

Sasuke smirks at Naruto's reaction. It was definitely satisfying to hear the Claus lose control and so quickly. It was even more satisfying to know that he was the one who was responsible for causing the blonde to moan so wantonly.

"Good. It's to feel a whole lot better." Sasuke tells him.

Naruto didn't even have time to ask what his boyfriend meant by that, before the Uchiha took the human fully into his mouth. The blue eyed Claus had never felt anything like this before. He practically purrs with pleasure as he threads his fingers through Sasuke's dark tresses.

They were a lot softer than he would have thought they were. Naruto had always imagined they were coarse because of the spiky texture. They weren't though. If Naruto had to compare Sasuke's hair to something, it would definitely be velvet. Seductive and exotic.

"You weren't kidding! Oh fuck! J-J ust like that." Naruto pants out.

Sasuke idly muses that Naruto didn't taste sweet like he expected. He tasted salty. That was fine with him though. He preferred salty to sweet. With that thought in mind he ghosts his lips over the sensitive flesh in a half kiss and sucks as hard as he could.

Naruto squirms. Damn. He had never gotten aroused this fast before in his entire life. That was saying something because despite being a Claus, he had gone through puberty just like everyone else.

"If you k-Keep that up, I'm going to cum!" He warns him.

The blonde was pretty sure that Sasuke would be rather disgusted, if he did so while the gorgeous elf was still driving him to insanity with that wickedly talented mouth of his. Surprisingly, that didn't seem to bother Sasuke though.

If anything, that seemed to encourage him. Sasuke grazes his teeth ever so lightly over Naruto and lavishes him with his warm, rough tongue while sucking him harder and faster. Naruto could swear at this point that he saw Northern Lights flashing across his eyes.

"Fuck!" Naruto growls as he felt himself come closer and closer to the edge.

How the Hell did Sasuke do that with his mouth? Maybe that was his second Gift. He was just really good at sucking on candy canes? In some distant corner of his mind, he wondered if Elvin Gifts could be sexual in nature or not. He decides to ask Sasuke later.

Sasuke felt himself smirk even more at the other man's obscenities. How many people could say they caused a Claus to swear? Not many. It made him feel ridiculously smug and that was why he sucked him as hard and fast as he could.

"Sasuke! Shit!" Naruto snarls in pleasure as he came hard and Sasuke releases him from his mouth.

**End Lime**

"Still think that Ramen is awesome?" Sasuke says smugly.

Naruto pants. He couldn't believe that Sasuke actually expected him to come up with a coherent answer after THAT! He must be out of his mind. That was the only logical explanation.

"R-Ramen is still amazing, but that was fucking insane. Is your second Gift being really good at sucking on candy canes?" The blonde manages to stammer out between pants.

Sasuke snorts in amusement. It was such a Naruto thing to say. Part of him wondered what he was going to do with his sexy Claus. You never knew what was going to come out of his mouth next.

"No, my second gift isn't being good at sucking on candy canes. The fact that I am a sex God has absolutely nothing to do with magic. Good try though. You still aren't going to find out what my other gifts are until you become Santa." The elf informs him.

"Awe, man. Really? You'll do THAT for me, but you won't tell me what your Gifts are? Isn't that kinda messed up?" Naruto asks.

"Does that mean that you would have rather known what my Gifts are, instead of what I just gave youl?" Sasuke asks with a smirk.

Oh that just wasn't fighting fair! What kind of question was that?! Of course, Naruto wanted fun sexy times more than to know what sort of magical powers his boyfriend had. That didn't stop him from being curious though.

"You know that's a dumb question. As if I'm ever going to choose something over that. My turn though." Naruto says.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asks, wondering what the blonde had in mind for his "turn."

"Yeah, really. You know, it's really not fair that I'm the only one with my pants off here." Naruto says with a smirk.

Sasuke returns it with one of his own. Sadly, he sighs when he hears someone coming down the hall. Damn it. Privacy was always in short supply in the North Pole. He really should have taken Naruto back to his place.

"Naruto, throw your pants back on fast. Someone's coming. I'm going to go hide in the bathroom." Sasuke says realizing that anyone who took one look at him would know what he had been doing.

"Alright." Naruto says as he quickly dresses and the sexy elf dashes into the bathroom.

* * *

It was a damn good thing that Sasuke had good hearing because a few minutes later, there was a knock on Naruto's door. He opens it and blinks when he saw that it was Gaara. The elf looked really worried.

"Naruto, do you know where Sasuke is? We need him right now. It's an emergency. Haku was attacked by…something." The red head explains.

"Um yeah. I can find him. Where do you need him to go? I'll take him there." The blue eyed Claus replies.

"Take him to the hospital. Room 328. Hurry! I'll let the others know that you are going to get him." Gaara says as he disappears in a swirl of sand.

It was an odd talent for an elf who lived in the North Pole, but Gaara could create and control sand. Apparently, one specialization of that talent was that the red head could teleport using it. The blonde still wasn't entirely certain how it worked.

At the moment, he didn't care though. Haku was in trouble. Big trouble by the sounds of it.

"Sasuke, did you hear all that?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah. I heard it. Do you have any spare elf clothes that I can change into?" Sasuke inquires.

"Yeah. I always keep some under my bed in case one of the worker elves has an accident." Naruto says as he reaches under his bed and hands Sasuke some new clothes to change into.

Sasuke nods his thanks. He quickly heads into the bathroom and comes out a few minutes later. If things had been different, he wouldn't have minded giving his boyfriend an eyeful. Now wasn't the time for a strip tease though.

"He said the hospital? Room 328?" He asks and Naruto nods as they quickly race to hospital room that Gaara had listed.

* * *

When they arrived, both men gasped at what they found. Haku was laying on the bed, frozen. His lips and the rest of his skin were blue. He had definitely been attacked, but what manner of creature could freeze an ice spirit?!

"Dad, what happened?!" Naruto asks.

"We aren't sure. Sasuke, we can tell that his heart was frozen by something. Can you unfreeze it?" Minato asks.

"I think so. I can try anyway." Sasuke says and he places his hand on Haku's chest.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's charka and the warm did seem warmer somehow. So that was Sasuke's second Gift? Heat? That was an ironic Gift to have at the North Pole.

A few minutes later, Haku's eyes slowly open and Itachi hugs him tightly. Haku looks around in confusion and then when he realizes where he was, he returns Itachi's hug.

"Haku, what happened?" Itachi asks.

"I was attacked by Mother Nature. I don't know why. She froze my heart. She said something about me not being allowed to go to the glacier and I guess someone must have found me. I have no idea how I got here." He admits.

"We brought him." Flurry and Blizzard say.

Sasuke blinks. Snow people had brought Haku back? Well he supposed in a weird way that made perfect sense.

"Thank you. You may have saved his life. Please feel free to stay for as long as you like." Santa says.

Kushina and Mikoto frown. This wasn't good. Why would Kaguya attack Haku over a glacier? Surely, she knew that he was another nature spirit. His affinity was just with the cold while hers was more varied. One would think that she would view Haku as one of her own children. It didn't make any sense.

"I know what you are thinking, my love. It doesn't make any sense. This is most unsettling. Mother Nature never attacks at random. There is always a reason, even if it doesn't seem that way on the surface." Fugaku murmurs and Mikoto nods in agreement.

"Everyone, I think that Haku needs some rest. Perhaps we should give him some privacy." Jugo suggests.

The others seem to think that was a good idea and head out of the room. To say the least, everyone felt rather off kilter. This was very disturbing news indeed.

* * *

Elsewhere Kaguya sighs. That had been close. Too close. Haku had almost discovered her hideaway. She couldn't allow that to happen.

"Well at least he didn't arrive while Madara was here. He might have done something foolish like try to escape with the ice spirit." She mutters in irritation.

Thankfully, Madara was off spying on the North Pole. She couldn't deny that she had grown very troubled by his behavior lately. He was certainly getting more rebellious and more desperate. That was never a good sign.

"I'll simply have to get him to see reason." She murmurs.

Yes, that's exactly what she would do. After all, who would turn down immortality? She knew that as much as Madara thought he hated her, there was a fine line between love and hate. Both were such passionate emotions.

It would be a simple matter to blur the line between the two. Besides, she wouldn't let him near anyone else. She'd know if he made contact with another being. She would always know. Surely, by now Madara would be starved for physical contact. Kaguya could use that to her advantage.

"My Lady, what are we going to do now that Haku's has been frozen? He did perform a lot of busywork for us." One of her gnomes asks.

"It is a mild inconvenience. I'm certain someone will find him and unfreeze him. Until then, I shall just take over his duties." She says.

"Yes, My Lady. You are most wise." The ugly creature gushes.

Kaguya just smirks. Of course, she was wise. She was Mother Nature. She was immortal. Over her long existence, she had built up a wealth of knowledge. She knew how to react to almost any situation and that was why, eventually Madara would see reason. He just didn't know it yet.


	8. SIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is a dedicated student when it comes to learning about his favorite elf, but everyone at the North Pole is wondering what happened to Haku. Madara and Naori continue their joyous reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

A few days later, Naruto just shakes his head. Sasuke was really close to losing it. He always got this way as they got closer to Christmas. Most people were looking forward to opening their presents, but he was making sure that the Western and Eastern Departments got the presents made on time. Understandably, it could be a nerve-wracking experience to make sure that every good little girl and boy got their presents. That didn't mean that it was healthy though. Naturally, Naruto decided it was his duty as a good boyfriend to step in. It was for Sasuke's own safety really.

"Sasuke, everything is running smoothly. There's no reason to worry yourself sick. You always do this and every year, it turns out okay." Naruto says.

"You're a horrible SIT. You know that, right?" Sasuke asks as he checks his clipboard again.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. He wasn't really sure what a SIT was, but somehow he doubted that Sasuke meant sitting down. Nah. It had to be short for something.

"In the name of all that is jolly, what is a SIT?" The blonde asks in confusion.

"It stands for Santa in Training. You should take this more seriously. One day ,you are going to be Santa. December is our most important month of the year. It's critical that everything goes smoothly! There are lots of girls and boys counting on us. Not to mention their parents who will have to console their heartbroken children on Christmas, if things don't go right. Focus, Naruto." Sasuke insists.

The blonde shakes his head. Oh boy. His boyfriend was now crossing the line from dedicated to his job to obsessed with his job. The blue eyed Claus decided to step in.

"I am focused. As the future Santa, I order you to take a break. Frantic or exhausted elves make mistakes and we wouldn't want to jeopardize Christmas, now would we?" He says smugly.

"Alright. I guess five minutes couldn't hurt." Sasuke says with a dramatic sigh.

"Great! Now get that sexy ass of yours back to my room." He says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. As soon as they were alone, he was going to deal with his suddenly bossy boyfriend. He wasn't even Santa yet and he was already abusing his Santa Powers?

"You're coming with me." Sasuke states simply as he drags his sexy blonde behind him.

"Well yeah! I wasn't going to leave you all alone. That would make me a very sucky boyfriend, especially after you were so nice to me a few days ago." Naruto says cheekily.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Only Naruto could make THAT sound innocent. It was a gift really. The raven haired elf decides to pawn it off to a Claus thing and to leave it at that for now though. Right now, he wanted to enjoy his break.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with you." Sasuke states as they head into his room.

Naruto smirks and pins Sasuke onto the bed. He made sure that the raven haired elf was laying on his stomach. This way, the Uchiha wouldn't be able to wiggle out of his hold as easily.

"Oh I can think of a few things you could do with me, but I have even more that I could do to you." He growls lustfully into the other man's ear.

Sasuke squirms. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about being pinned to the bed and on his stomach at that. It was a bit unnerving really.

"What'd you have in mind and why did it require me to lay on my stomach?" The raven haired elf asks.

"I'm just giving you a nice, relaxing backrub. Well for now anyway. I mean that still falls pretty short of what you did for me the other day, but I figure it's a start." Naruto says happily.

The Sharingan elf mentally sighs in relief. Oh a backrub. That was all. Yeah. He could work a sensual massage. That sounded really good actually.

"I think that's a good start too." Sasuke says and he relaxes further into the bed.

Naruto quickly slides his hands underneath Sasuke's shirt. He could have tugged it off of him, but that would have involved moving the other man. He didn't have the heart to move the exhausted Uchiha. Sasuke really did look half dead on his feet.

"Let's see if you have the magic touch." Sasuke says slyly.

"Pretty sure that I do. I mean I am a SIT." Naruto says smugly as he proceeds to start the back massage.

Sasuke sighs softly in contentment and closes his eyes. That felt nice. He hadn't realized how tensed up he was until the blonde began working the tension out of his abused muscles.

"Mhm. I'm glad that you learned a new acronym. You're such a good student." The raven haired man murmurs.

"Yeah. I guess I am. Is that something you're into?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke turns his head around just enough so he could look Naruto in the eye. He honestly wasn't sure what his boyfriend was talking about this time. He was almost afraid to ask, but he was going to do it anyway.

"What do you mean by is that something that I'm into?" The ruby eyed being inquires.

"Well you know the whole teacher and student thing? Role playing. Games like that in the bedroom." The young Claus clarifies.

The Uchiha blinks. Oh. THAT'S what Naruto meant. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but for Naruto to bring up a more adult version of reindeer games, hadn't been it.

"Well it's not my biggest fantasy. It just depends, really. If it's done right, it can be a lot of fun. Obviously, I would be the teacher in that scenario. I'm way more responsible than you." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Naruto playfully rolls his eyes. His pride wouldn't allow that 'insult' to go unaddressed. So he did what any self-respecting Claus would do. He smacked his naughty boyfriend's backside.

"HEY!" Sasuke yips in surprise.

He never would have dreamed in a million years that Naruto would actually be into spanking. Damn. The things he was learning about the Claus that he had never known were racking up fast.

"That's what you get for being mean." Naruto informs him as he leans down enough to slide off Sasuke's shoes.

He had always been fascinated by the fact that elves had pointy ears and toes. Obviously, Naruto had seen the ears before. The toes were still a mystery though. That was to be expected though. The elves certainly weren't going to make a habit of it to run around barefoot in the North Pole.

"Naruto what are you doing now?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm just exploring my hot boyfriend's gorgeous body and doing some scientific research. I mean I've never seen elf toes before." He says merrily.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and turns around. Northern Lights, Naruto couldn't possibly be serious, could he? He wanted to see the raven haired elf's toes?!

"Really? Out of EVERYTHING that you could have questions about, it's my toes that have peaked your curiosity?" The Uchiha asks in complete disbelief.

"Well that's not the only thing I was interested in, but I thought it would be pretty forward to ask to see your candy cane and see if there were any differences. You know, between humans and elves down there." The blonde replies.

Sasuke just shakes his head. It was such a Naruto thing to request. He didn't mind the blue eyed Claus seeing his toes or any part of him, but it was just such a strange request.

"Sure, you can look at my toes. As for my Candy Cane, what are you expecting it to glow in the dark like the Northern Lights or something?" Sasuke asks as he rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

"Well I was kinda wondering if it'd be pointy like your ears actually. Wait. Does it REALLY glow in the dark?" Naruto asks.

The Uchiha elf couldn't help but roll his eyes again at that comment. If it was anyone else, he would have thought they were just messing with him. This was Naruto though. So there was likely a very real possibility that he was sincerely wondering if Sasuke's equipment could glow.

"Why don't you come and find out? That's if you can tear yourself away from my toes long enough." Sasuke says with a smirk as he shows Naruto his pointy toes teasingly.

* * *

Meanwhile Naori was meeting with Madara again. She knew that they had to do something. She just wasn't sure what they could do.

They were going up against Mother Nature. Kaguya was immortal and her powers were terrifying great. The purple haired elf couldn't help but bite her lower lip nervously at that thought.

"We will figure out a way to subdue her. Don't worry. If I found you after all this time, anything can happen." Madara assures her.

He still couldn't believe that she was actually alive. They were both alive and they were together. Everything else would eventually sort itself out. At least that was the logic that Madara chose to employ at the moment.

"I hope you are right. We are going to need a miracle to deal with this. Wait a minute! That's it! A miracle!" She exclaims excitedly.

"Yes, I was about to borrow a miracle from the North Pole when I overheard the elves discussing the Star Fairy. That's how I found you." He explains.

She blinks. Damn. She probably should have expected that Madara would already be two steps ahead of her. He had been a brilliant battle strategist. Still he was wrong. A miracle from the Northern Department would never be strong enough to take down Mother Nature. They were going to need something much stronger.

"Maybe, if I combine all the miracles together into the biggest miracle ever. That and we should speak to Santa about this. We can bring him to the Forest of Death. That way the bitch won't be able to track us. He might be able to help." Naori says.

"I knew that there was a reason that I loved you and that it wasn't just for your beauty." He says.

That stunned the Star Fairy into silence. He loved her?! It was one thing to be happy to see a familiar face. She had expected that. After everything that man had been through, it was only natural that he would latch onto anything remotely familiar and comforting. Love was something completely different though.

"Y-You love me?" She stammers in shock.

"Of course, I do. I always have. I always will. Really, it's probably the biggest regret of my miserably long existence that I never told you how I felt before everything happened." The wild haired elf says.

Naori didn't know what to say. What could she say to that? She had loved Madara back then and she couldn't deny she still felt a connection. They weren't the same elves that they once were though.

Were the elves that loved each other millennia ago, still similar enough for that to still be the case in the modern era? The purple haired fairy didn't know and that terrified her. Naori didn't want to be cruel. Leading him on would be the absolute height of sadism.

"Madara, it's been a long time since we last saw each other. I might not be that same girl that you loved back then. Time has a way of changing people. I know that for you, it doesn't feel like much time has passed. It has though. Are you sure?" The other Uchiha asks cautiously.

"I know that a lot of time has passed us by. That's regrettable, but it doesn't change who either of us are in side. A leopard can't change its spots and an elf can't change their pointy toes. It's just who we are." He replies.

Madara wasn't sure how to take her reaction. He suspected that on some level she did return his feelings. Naori was just scared that it wouldn't work out. Realistically, he knew that he was putting a lot of pressure on her. He was putting an unreasonable amount of pressure on the other elf really. She was now essentially his whole world and he could see that already weighed heavily on Naori.

"You've already suffered so much. I just don't want you to feel as though I have lead you on. I do care for you. I care for you a great deal. I loved you back then and I probably still do now, but I'm afraid of what will happen if I can't do it." She whispers as she caresses his cheek.

He knew that he was being self. Madara really shouldn't put that much of a burden on her. It wasn't right or fair. Despite this, the Abominable Snowman found that he couldn't help it.

"You are afraid of not being able to do what?" He asks in confusion.

"Not being able to live up to your expectations. You've likely built up a rather elaborate fantasy of what you believe me to be. You've had scarcely little else to cling to while that bitch tortured you." She explains.

Madara sighs. He takes her into his arms and holds her tightly. She was unfailingly kind, even when she was possibly rejecting someone.

"You could never not live up to my expectations. You can only surpass them. You're my Naori. It doesn't matter what era we are in. You will always be my Naori. I don't care if you are an elf or the Star Fairy. I don't care how much time has passed. That will never change." The elder Uchiha assures her.

She smiles as she returns his embrace. That certainly hadn't changed over the centuries. Despite her best efforts, she had never gotten over the feeling that she was rather petite compared to him.

That didn't really bother her. He fit the mold of a protector rather well. Naori had always felt safe in his arms, even when it had just been platonic embraces of reassurance or greeting so many years ago.

"And you'll always be my Madara." She replies with a shy smile.

* * *

Back in the North Pole, Minato and Fugaku were currently having a the Christmas version of a 'Guys' Night.' Yes, they weren't entirely certain what that meant either. Still they did make an effort to have Guys' Night every Friday, unless something important came up or one of their wives wanted to spend some _quality time_ with them. (A man had to have his priorities, after all!)

"You do realize that our wives are plotting something, don't you?" Fugaku asks as he downs another shot of vodka.

"Oh I know that. I just don't know what. I can't believe that they actually expect me to believe they forgot about those cookies. That's not like them. I can count on the number of my hands the amount of times that has happened and we've been married for decades." Minato says.

Fugaku nods in agreement. Clearly, their wives were scheming together. They merely had to figure out what it was that they were focusing their attentions on. Then he and Santa could decide how or if they should respond to whatever crazy scheme Mikoto and Kushina had come up with.

"Do you have a plan?" He asks.

"Well I suppose I could cheat and just check the naughty list. That would be abusing my Santa Privileges though. It's not Christmas yet." He states somberly.

"Oh yes. I know how seriously you take your Santa Responsibilities. That's why you brought Kushina to the North Pole when you were children to prove that Santa was real." He chuckles.

The blonde Santa rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He probably never should have told his friend that story. The man never missed an opportunity to gently rib him about it.

"I was a child. Since then, I've become much more responsible." Minato defends himself and Fugaku just shakes his head.

Minato responsible? Ha. He made sure that Christmas happened, but the man did seem to enjoy being rather unconventional about how he ensured that Christmas always went off without a hitch. Minato never broke the rules, but he would bend them. A lot.

"Of course. Whatever you say, Santa." Fugaku replies with a smirk.

"Don't you sass me. You could end up on the Naughty List for that!" Minato grumbles.

"And here I thought you said you had become much more responsible?" Fugaku observes with a chuckle.

The blonde rolls his eyes. That was Fugaku for you. Contrary to popular belief, he did have a sense of humor. The man just used it sparingly and it was a rather dry sense of humor. It still counted though.

"Come on. I want to go speak to our boys. If anyone will have a better idea what they are up to, it's them. Mikoto and Kushina keep very little secret from their own sons. This should be relatively easy to find out, without cheating. Besides, I have always enjoyed a good challenge. We can think of this as a mystery." He offers.

"Alright. That's a good idea. Finding Itachi will be easiest. He's likely still with Haku on the hospital." The Uchiha points out.

"That's sweet of him to look after Haku while he recovers. I think that Frost will be fine. He is just a bit shaken up." The blue eyed Claus states.

Fugaku nods. Well Haku was justifiably shaken up. How many people could honestly say that they had survived the wrath of Mother Nature? Not many. Haku was very, very lucky to be alive.

"Well who could blame him? If Mother Nature had attacked me, I probably wouldn't want to leave the hospital room either." He says as the two men make their way there.

"I can't blame him either. Though I am at a complete loss for why she would have attacked one of her "children" like that. There had to be a reason. She's not that random." Minato says.

"Oh there is a reason. We'll find out what it is in time. Things like that don't tend to stay secret for long. If she was willing to go to such extreme measures before, something tells me that isn't the last we've seen of her." The Uchiha Patriarch agrees.

When they entered the hospital room, they saw that Itachi was sitting on a chair near Haku's bedside. The two of them were talking. It didn't look like it was about anything particularly important. Fugaku caught the words _Snow People._

Nothing was remotely threatening about the Snow People. So he wasn't particularly worried about the direction that conversation had been going in. Thankfully, it didn't look like they were interrupting anything important.

"Father. Santa. What brings you here?" Itachi asks in a baffled fashion once he sees that the two patriarchs had walked in.

"Well hopefully, it's nothing. I was just wondering if you had noticed anything strange about your mother's behavior." The elder Uchiha says.

Itachi frowns as he considers his father's question. It was a strange question and seemingly such a random one. It didn't really make any sense why the other man would ask him that out of the blue.

"Not really, but I've been spending my days with Haku. Jack Frost is still recovering from his skirmish with Mother Nature." Itachi explains.

Fugaku nods in understanding. Itachi had a kind heart and he was a healer. It was only natural that he would want to care for Haku in his weakened state.

"Please do let us know, if you notice anything unusual. We suspect that they are meddling in something. We just don't know what." Santa informs them.

"Meddling? So it's nothing important then? They are just causing mischief?" The smoky eyed Uchiha inquires.

"As of right now, that does appear to be the case." Fugaku confirms.

Fugaku's eldest son nods as he considers this. That did sound like his mother. She was a very kind woman, but she also had a mischievous streak a mile wide. Northern Lights only knows, what she was up to this time.

"I'll be sure to let you know, if I notice anything. You know what they are like though. Mother and Kushina can be quite sneaky." Itachi says.

"Oh believe me, we know." Minato and Fugaku say as they politely depart from the hospital room.

Fugaku pauses as they walk down the hall. He didn't really know where they should go next. The next logical step was to find Naruto and/or Sasuke. Finding either of them though, would be like a finding a needle in a haystack though.

"Don't worry. I'll find them." Santa says as he pulls out a snow globe.

"How is a snow globe going to help us find the boys?" Fugaku asks in confusion.

Santa just smiles. There were many perks that came with being Santa. One of them was you got magic snow globes that worked in a manner similar to a witch's scrying tools.

"Show me Sasuke and Naruto." He tells the globe and instantly an image forms in the orb.

Sasuke and Naruto were in Naruto's room. Thankfully, neither father got an eyeful. It looked like the boys were teasing each other about something. Sasuke seemed to have gotten the upper hand because he was smirking.

"Well I think we know where they are now. Shall we go?" Minato asks.

"Being Santa must be quite the amazing experience. Do you know how many times I would have loved to have that thing when Itachi and Sasuke were growing up? I swear they got into everything and could disappear right into thin air!" Fugaku exclaims.

Minato laughs. Oh yes, there were several perks to being Santa Claus. There were disadvantages of course. For instance, December was rather exhausting, but he wouldn't trade his job for anything. (Well other than his family.)

"I used it more than once when Naruto was a child. I used it quite a bit when he was a teenager. It was quite funny. Naruto could never figure out how I always knew where he was." Minato says with a smirk.

"You should have put yourself on the naughty list for conducting psychological warfare like that on a teenage boy." Fugaku teases him.

"I probably should have. What can I say? I am a lenient grader. It takes quite a bit to actually make it onto the Naughty List these days. The last Santa was far more strict." Minato muses.

* * *

Fugaku just shakes his head as they come to Naruto's room. He quickly nocks on the door. It didn't take long for Naruto to answer it.

He raises an eyebrow when he saw how startled Sasuke and Naruto looked. Something was going on and the elf had a pretty good idea what it was. Two young boys, who looked like they had gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar. What could possibly cause such a reaction.

"Why do you both look so frightened. Were you watching adult films together or something? You're both grown men. I can't hold such things against you. Though you may make the Naughty List, if that is what you were doing." He states with a smirk and was pleased to see them both sputter and turn red.

"No! We weren't doing that! Um what did you guys want?" Naruto asks.

"Your mothers have both been acting strangely lately. Santa and I believe that Mikoto and Kushina are up to something. Have you noticed anything unusual about their behavior?" Fugaku asks.

Sasuke and Naruto shake their heads. No. Neither of them had noticed anything bizarre about Mikoto and Kushina. Though their fathers were a different story.

"If we notice anything, we'll be sure to tell you." Sasuke assures them.

"Good. That's a good elf. Well Fugaku, let's stop cramping their style and get back to that vodka." Santa says.

The Uchiha Patriarch smirks and nods in agreement. He quickly bids their sons goodnight and heads off with Santa. Once the two of them were gone, both young men breath out a sigh of relief.

"Wow. That was a close one." Naruto says.

"You're telling me. I can't believe they almost walked in on me showing you, my candy cane." Sasuke says.


	9. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grand meeting is held filled with supernatural beings as they try to figure out what on Earth has gotten into Naori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I decided to throw a major curveball in this chapter, but a happy one. Hopefully, you guys will like it.

A few days later and Christmas was drawing ever nearer. It was both a happy time and a neurotic time. Naruto knew that he should be used to it. He was Santa's son, but every year it took him by surprise. Damn elves could really freak out.

"Where the Hell is Sasuke? I need him to sign off on these!" Suigetsu demands.

"I think he's taking his break. Don't worry. I'll take the papers to him." Naruto offers.

"Thanks, Naruto. I appreciate it. Northern Lights only knows, that Karin is driving me crazy. She's not going to let me get any rest until his Royal Majesty signs these damn papers!" The white haired elf groans in frustration.

Naruto chuckles and heads off to find Sasuke. He found him with his father. They were helping the reindeer drill. It was a thing of beauty to watch a team of reindeer prepare for the biggest night of the year.

"Hey, Sasuke! Suigetsu, needs you to sign these papers. Apparently, it's super important. Oh and if you don't, Karin might kill him." The blonde says cheerfully.

"I don't know. That boy has caused you a lot of trouble, Sasuke. Maybe you should just let nature take its course and have Karin finish him off." Fugaku suggests.

Sasuke chuckles. It was pretty tempting actually. He knew that'd be wrong and then he'd have to find a replacement for Suigetsu. He couldn't afford to do that, especially this close to Christmas.

"I'll sign off on them and take the papers back. I think father can handle this without me for a few minutes." Sasuke says.

"I can finish it up. You should just sign the papers and take the rest of the day off. You're going to exhaust yourself at this rate. I see those bags under those eyes of yours. When was the last time you slept?" His father demands.

"I don't know. Maybe three days ago?" Sasuke asks and Fugaku smacks his forehead.

He did admire his son's commitment to his job. Fugaku knew the pattern though. The boy had certainly inherited his work ethic. That was both a blessing and a curse at times.

"Yes, take those papers to Suigetsu and then I want you to go to your room and get some rest." He states.

"Father, I am not a child anymore. You can't just order me to take a nap." The raven haired Uchiha snaps at him.

"Boy, I helped to bring you into this world and I can damn sure take you out of it. Now go, do as I said. Don't make me post your baby pictures all over the Internet!" Fugaku warns him.

Sasuke gulps. He wouldn't dare, would he? The Sharingan elf glances at his father cautiously as if trying to determine how serious the other man was about his threat. Sasuke decides to air on the side of caution and heads off with Naruto to go find Suigetsu.

* * *

Once back inside the workshop, Sasuke quickly signs the papers and they find Suigetsu. The young elf hands him the necessary documents and listens to him whine for a few minutes. It was only polite.

"I swear that she just gets crazier every year." Suigetsu says.

"If you two would just get it over with and play some reindeer games with each other, maybe everyone could finally have some peace and quiet." Naruto says and Sasuke laughs.

The violet eyed elf was less amused though. He sputters and looks at the blonde as if he had just said something truly blasphemous. Then he proceeds to launch into a rather impressive stream of obscenities, explaining why he didn't like Karin that way.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, sword boy. Let's go, Sasuke. We don't want your dad to get mad at you. Fugaku is scary, when he's mad." The blue eyed Claus points out and Sasuke shakes his head as the two head back to his room.

"I can't believe he still treats me like a kid. I mean I'm still his son, but it'd be nice if he didn't treat me like I'm the same elf that snuck into the workshop to make toys when I was little. You know?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto shakes his head and kisses Sasuke's cheek. Everyone went through this sometimes. Sometimes parents had a hard time seeing their children as adults.

"Well to him, you kinda are still a kid. I mean elves live a really long time. I have an idea though." The future Santa says brightly.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to know. Who knew what sort of crazy scheme, Naruto had come up with this time.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what's your idea?" The ruby eyed elf inquires cautiously.

"After Christmas is over, we go on a vacation. We can get away from the North Pole for a bit. Just a few days or a couple weeks. I think it'd be good for us. That and we can finally have some privacy." The SIT explains.

The raven haired man tilts his head to the side as if considering this proposal. He couldn't deny it had merit. It was getting really frustrating how someone was almost always walking in on them, before they got very far.

"I think you're right. Did you have some place in mind, specifically?" The elf asks.

"We could go somewhere cool. What about New York City?" Naruto suggests.

Sasuke shakes his head. It was too crowded and loud for his tastes. Fascinating in small doses, but he didn't consider it very romantic. He wanted some place romantic to go with his lovable blonde.

"Bit too crowded. What about Venice?" Sasuke offers.

"You mean that place in Italy where you can ride the little boat thingies?" Naruto asks and Sasuke snorts in amusement.

He had no idea how the blonde could still manage to be so innocent about well everything. It was sometimes very frustrating, but it could also be rather adorable. Now was one of those times.

"Yes, I mean in Italy where they have the boat thingies." The other man replies.

"That could be cool. I mean anywhere is really fine with me. It doesn't really matter where we go. What matters is that we are together." He states.

Sasuke smiles and kisses his lovable, "dumb", and very sweet blonde. It wasn't exactly a flowerily or elegant declaration of love, but the meaning was the same. It was sweet. Too sweet not to kiss him.

Naruto smiles and kisses back. Maybe he should thank Fugaku. Sasuke really did need the break and he had gotten a kiss out of the deal.

"I feel the same way. Venice it is." Sasuke murmurs after breaking the kiss and Naruto grins.

* * *

Meanwhile Madara was with Kaguya. He was briefing her thoroughly on the situation in the North Pole. Thankfully, the woman never asked him about Naori. If Mother Nature had, she would have known he was lying.

The woman was rather perceptive. She could tell those sorts of things. Sometimes he wondered if it was a magical talent or just something she had picked up from her long existence. Madara supposed that it didn't really matter either way.

"So in conclusion, you have not really learned anything of value to me other than Santa has a son." She muses.

"No, I haven't. That is information that you could have easily discovered for yourself a long time ago. He's a man. Santa clearly fathered him many seasons ago." The wild haired Uchiha informs her.

Kaguya's eyes narrow. She didn't care for Madara's implication. His implication was either that she was lazy or stupid. Sometimes he pushed his luck just a little too far.

"I had no reason before now to inquire about such things. Were you questioning my judgment, Madara? For a moment there, it certainly sounded as though you were. I know that can't be though. You aren't that foolish." The beautiful and cruel being demands.

"I always question your judgment. For some reason, you keep me around." Madara says.

Mother Nature sighs. Men could be such stubborn and oblivious creatures at times. Truly, he was one of her favorite creations. Perhaps her absolute favorite creation. Despite this, there were times when she had nearly killed him in a fit of rage. He could be quite vexing.

"I keep you around because you are the only man that I have ever met that might be a suitable companion for me in the long-term. One day, you'll be immortal and you will thank me for all this." She assures him.

Madara found that highly unlikely. He wasn't going to say so though. It wouldn't end well for him and now he had a reason to stay alive. Naori.

Before he found her again, he would have been quite content if Kaguya had killed him. At least then, he would have been free. Now he had something that he hadn't possessed in a very long time. He had a reason to live. A very beautiful reason.

"I find that rather difficult to believe at the moment." He mutters.

"It's a good thing that you have an eternity then." She tells him rather cruelly.

Madara normally wouldn't have engaged her in conversation, but he had to. He was stalling. Naori was going to go get the miracles and combine them into one super miracle. Maybe then, they would be able to tame Mother Nature.

"I suppose it is." Madara replies vaguely.

* * *

Elsewhere Naori was doing exactly that. She had made her trip back to the North Pole. She felt more than a little guilty over what she was about to do. There were few things lower than stealing Christmas Miracles. Still it was for a good cause. Madara's freedom.

She just had to make sure not to get caught. It would be rather difficult to explain, if she did. So the purple haired fairy sneaks inside the workshop into the Northern Department and looks around.

"It really is beautiful here. Santa does have excellent taste or at least the original Santa who built this place did." She muses to herself.

Almost immediately, she sensed the miracles. How could she not? She was the one who collected them in the first place. In a strange way, they were like her children. She had a connection with them.

"Perfect." She says as she begins stuffing them into her bag.

Now was the time when all the Northern elves were on their breaks. She could grab them and get out without any issues. It was the perfect plan. Well until she saw Jugo come into the room and the orange haired elf's eyes widen.

"What are you doing here?!" Jugo asks in shock as he sees the Star Fairy.

"Oh I was just looking around. I'm going to go now. Goodbye." She says as she jumps out the window and starts running.

Naori needed to gain enough speed for takeoff. She gulps when she realizes the gentle of an elf was in hot pursuit. In the back of her mind, she was impressed that such a large elf was so damn fast. Mostly though, she just didn't want to get caught.

"Get back here!" Jugo calls out.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. I'll explain later." She says as she manages to take to the air.

She flies as fast as she could. Most elves didn't choose to fly. When they did, it tended to be rather jerky because of that. All elves could fly, but not all elves could fly well.

It looked like Jugo knew he wouldn't be able to keep pace with her. He was racing back to the workshop. Damn it.

He was going to tell that she had been in and ran off. It might take them a bit to realize she took the miracle, but she had been caught! This wouldn't end well.

"I hope that you know what you are doing, Madara." She whispers as she flies high into the sky, back towards the North Star.

She knew that the other elves wouldn't be able to follow her there. Naori wasn't entirely certain about Santa's Sleigh though. That was a bit dicey. Still it could by her some time and she could always go to the Forest of Death, if she really needed to.

Naori knew the incantation that would do what she needed. The purple haired fairy had known it by heart for more years than she had cared to admit. She just never thought that she would actually have to use it.

**"Northern Star, heal this scar."**

**"These miracles have traveled too far."**

**"Bind them together again."**

**"For a miracle without end."**

Truly, it was a simple spell. It was one that took an exhausting amount of chakra to perform though. Most supernatural beings who even attempted it would be dead by now, but not a Star Fairy.

She knew that she was lucky she hadn't died or passed out. Naroi smiles though. It had worked. Now there was one giant miracle. It was their only real hope of dealing with that bitch known as Mother Nature.

"Now, I just need Madara. He's probably stalling her. So I'll wait here. He'll come sooner or later." She says to herself.

* * *

Back at the North Pole, Jugo races inside and starts screaming his head off. That gets everyone's attention rather quickly. Jugo wasn't exactly known for losing it in such a spectacular fashion.

"I NEED HELP! I don't know what happened, but the Star Fairy was in the North Department. She ran away when she saw me. The woman took to the sky. I don't know if she took anything or not. Something is going on though!" The orange haired elf cries out in horror.

"Quick! I want everyone to check the Northern Department. See if anything is missing. I'm going to call a meeting of the other SSBs." Santa instructs.

Soon hundreds of elves flooded the Northern Department. They were searching every nook and cranny to see if anything had been taken. Sasuke was even helping with his telekinesis.

"Hey, dad. What's SSB mean?" Naruto asks.

"Supernatural Seasonal Beings. Their magic is affiliated with the a season or a specific time period somehow. People such as myself and Hinata for example." Minato explains and Naruto ohhhs.

The youngest Claus sighs. Damn. It was going to be a lot of work to learn everything that his father knew about being Santa. He had thought it was all fun and games, but it was a very serious and demanding job. Thank goodness for Sasuke.

He probably knew almost as much about being Santa, as his father. Really, it was amazing what that man could memorize. Sasuke had once told Naruto that most Uchihas had a photographic memory.

Naruto believed him. Uchihas were like sexy elephants in that way. They never forgot…anything. (Which was kinda scary in a way.)

"Santa, the miracles are missing!" Sasuke yells.

Minato's eyes darken. Why would the Star Fairy take the miracles and this close to Christmas? It didn't make any sense.

She had always served in her post honorably. The blonde couldn't recall a single instance where Naori's character was in doubt. So why now? It must have something to do with the missing objects.

"I'm going to call that meeting immediately. I don't think that we have any time to waste." He says.

* * *

A few hours later, Santa was in his conference room with many other supernaturals. Guy, Hinata, Utakata, Mei, Tsunade, Jirayia, Rin, and Izuna were there. They were each important supernatural beings that were associated with a holiday, season, or an important custom.

It was quite the impressive guest list. Hinata was the Easter Bunny. Gai was the King of the Leprechauns. Mei was Cupid. Tsunade was the spirit that represented Halloween. Utakata was the Sandman. Rin was the Tooth Fairy. Jirayia was a Christmas Angel and Izuna was the New Year Fairy. Oh and of course, Minato was Santa.

"Santa, what is wrong? It's not like you to call for a meeting like this so suddenly." Rin asks as her wings flutter behind her in concern and she nervously clutches the bag of teeth she had collected that night.

"I have to admit that I'm worried as well. This really isn't like you." Utakata agrees.

Santa sighs. He really did hate to worry all of them, but he knew that he had no other choice. The Star Fairy had apparently stolen their miracles. They had to get them back and find out why she would do such a horrible thing.

"We don't know why, but the Star Fairy stole all our miracles. I also believe that she may have had something to do with your objects going missing." Minato explains.

Silence. It was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. No one wanted to believe it. The Star Fairy had been a valued member of their Guild for a very long time. If this was a betrayal, it was one that would sting deeply.

"That's not like her. Surely, there must have been a reason. Perhaps she is being threatened by someone?" Izuna suggests.

Izuna was the fairy that brought in the New Year. After his death, he had been reincarnated as the New Year Fairy. He would continue his duties as the New Year Fairy until he decided to return. At which point, he could choose to go back to the afterlife or resume his elfin one that had been cut brutally short.

"Anything at this point is possible. I merely called this meeting to inform you all of what was going on. I do not know why she stole the miracles or what she intends to do them. I do not even have proof it is connected to your stolen items. Well other than my gut feeling." Minato says.

"His instincts have never steered us wrong before." Kushina says as she kisses her husband's cheek.

Minato smiles. He loved this woman. She was so supportive. There were not many women (or men) who could handle being married to Santa. Kushina made it all seem almost effortless. Minato had no idea how she did it really.

"Thank you, my love." He says and she nods.

"Isn't there a way to track her? I mean she's the Star Fairy, right? She collects the dust for us to make the miracle. She kinda has to come back here, unless she's quitting her job." Naruto points out.

The other supernaturals go silent as they consider Naruto's point. It was true. She was the Star Fairy and she couldn't perform her job without coming to the North Pole, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to abandon her duties.

"I think that we have to assume that she's not coming back to the North Pole anytime soon. After all, she got caught." Mei points out as she checks her arrows.

"If we can catch her unaware, I can throw some sand on her. It'll make her fall asleep. Then we can restrain her and make her talk." Utakata suggests.

"That's not a bad idea, but we would need to know where she went first." Jirayia says.

Silence followed for a moment. No one really knew where she might have gone off to. The Star Fairy was capable of traveling great distances by flying and teleportation. It wouldn't be easy to find her.

"She might have gone to the Forest of Death." Izuna says.

"What's the Forest of Death?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"A place that you don't want to go, unless you absolutely have to. It's an enchanted forest, with massive beasts and trees. It's truly wild and it's surrounded by an enchantment. I can't even see what goes on in there with my snow globes." Minato says.

"Oh well that makes sense. Wait. What about your snow globes?" He asks and Santa has the decency to look sheepish.

Damn. He really didn't want to have to tell Naruto about the snow globes until after he became Santa. It was far too much fun and too useful of a tool to give up lightly.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I do believe finding Naori takes priority." Santa states.

Izuna blinks. Had he just said Naori? It couldn't be. As in Naori Uchiha, the elf who had been from his Clan so many years ago? The one that Madara had fancied.

"I'm sorry. What did you say the Star Fairy's name was?" He asks.

"Oh. Naori. You haven't met?" Minato asks in confusion and Izuna shakes his head.

No. He hadn't met the Star Fairy. Alright. Her name was Naori. That didn't mean that she was the SAME Naori he knew.

"I can't say that I've had the pleasure. What's her last name?" The New Year Fairy demands.

"Her last name is Uchiha. That's why I thought you knew. She is somehow related to you, I believe. I'm sorry. Now really isn't the time to be pondering snow globes or family reunions. We have to find her and figure out what she's up to." Minato reiterates.

Tsunade bites her lower lip as she considers everything that she had just heard. Based off of what Izuna had just said, the Forest of Death made complete sense. It seemed like the perfect hide out.

"I think the New Year Fairy is right. We should start with the Forest of Death. It might be unpleasant, but it's a good starting place. If she knows you can't track her there and that the North Pole is going to be chasing her, that's likely where she went." The busty blonde says.

"Good thinking, Tsunade. Beauty and brains." Jirayia says with a smile and Tsuande just shakes her head.

Normally, Jirayia's antics were amusing. Now was really not the time though. Santa was right. They had to find her and force the Star Fairy to tell them what was going on and they had to do it quickly.

"Do you think any of this is related to Mother Nature attacking me?" Haku asks as he walks in.

Haku had been a bit late coming to the meeting. Minato noticed that he was wearing a scarf. He decides to check the Naughty List later. He strongly suspected hickeys were involved.

"That's another very good point. I guess that we are going to find out. Some of our people should stay behind in case there is an attack. Others will go to the Forest of Death. I'm afraid I can't go. It's too close to Christmas." Minato points out.

"Then I'll go in your stead, my love. Kushina knows all of my duties. Besides, I have everything pretty well prepared." Kushina says.

"Alright. Be careful. I don't know what I would do, if I were to lose you." Minato says and he kisses her forehead.

"I knew that I made a good match when I fired that arrow." Mei says smugly and everyone laughs for a few moments.

The moment of levity didn't last long though. All too soon, the reality of the situation came crashing back down upon them all. They had to figure out who was going to the Forest of Death and who was going to stay behind. This was likely going to take all night.


	10. What Have I Told You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Naori's patience was rewarded. Madara does eventually meet her at the North Star. She shows him the miracle and they proceed to fly to the Forest of Death. It was the only place that they could be sure about their privacy.

"You're amazing. How on Earth did you manage to get that?" He whispers.

"I'm the Star Fairy. I knew where the Northern Department was and when the elves were on the breaks. Unfortunately, one came back and saw me. We are going to be followed and soon. That was why I flew to the North Star to wait for you and took you here." She explains.

Madara frowns. The fact that she had been seen certainly did complicate things. That was not good. Pulling this off was going to be difficult enough, without a bunch of meddling supernatural beings throw a wrench into things.

"Clever. Most fairies can't fly this high up, let alone participate in combat. The forest is the only place that they can't track us magically. Well done." He says.

"Thank you. Unfortunately, cleverness won't defeat Kaguya. The other supernaturals might have been willing to help us, before they thought I was a thief." She sighs sadly.

Madara kisses her forehead and joins her in sighing. Naori was correct. This wouldn't be easy. One could never fully defeat Mother Nature. They could only stall her. Sooner or later, she always broke free or overcame whatever obstacle you erected. Kaguya was eternal.

"We'll figure something out. Naori, we have the biggest Christmas Miracle that has been seen for centuries and several magical objects. There has to be a way." He assures her.

The purple haired fairy merely nods her head in agreement. She wasn't nearly as confident as Madara. Naori knew better than to actually show that though. There were few things that set the Uchiha elf off faster than someone losing their nerve before a battle.

"That's true. When you put it that way, how can we possibly fail?" She asks with a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the North Pole teams were being divided. Santa knew that he couldn't go because Christmas was coming up too soon. The other members of the 'Home Team' consisted of Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Rin, Haku, and Mei. The 'Retrieval Team' was made up of Kushina, Tsunade, Jirayia, Utakata, Izuna, and Gai.

"Awe come on! I want to go!" Naruto protests.

"Naruto, you are the next Santa. We can't risk unnecessarily sending you into combat." Minato tells him.

The younger blonde bristles. It was obvious that he still wanted to go. Sasuke just shakes his head and whispers something in his ear. No one else heard what he said, but Naruto did.

"Stop acting like an idiot and I'll let you see if it glows in the dark or not." The raven haired elf whispers.

"Really? You will?" The blue eyed Claus asks and Sasuke nods to confirm his promise.

The other supernatural beings watch the two men in confusion. No one had any idea what was going on. They came to an unspoken agreement that it really didn't matter. Who could argue with the results?

"Good. Does anyone have any questions?" Kushina asks brightly and the teams shake their heads.

"Wonderful. Everyone say your goodbyes and suit up. The Retrieval Team will leave at Sunset." Minato instructs and there was a chorus of confirmations.

* * *

After Santa gave those marching orders, everyone was dismissed to make the necessary preparations. That meant that Sasuke was free to lead Naruto to wherever he wanted. He had just the place in mind.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" The blonde asks in confusion as he follows his boyfriend.

"Someplace that's definitely going to get us on the Naughty List. I made you a promise, didn't I?" Sasuke answers him slyly as they come towards the shed.

Shed was an understatement. It was a massive North Pole version of a garage essentially. It was where Santa kept his sleigh and it was protected by powerful magic. If you didn't know the codes, you weren't getting in.

"Sasuke, we can't get in there. You would have to know the codes." Naruto says.

"Trust me, Naruto. I can get in." Sasuke replies smugly as he presses the correct combination of numbers on the electronic lock to open the door.

Yes, Minato was a strange combination of traditional Christmas Magic and modern magic. Technology in many cases could be just as useful as magic, according to him. Sasuke personally preferred magic, but he wasn't opposed to technology.

"You coming?" Sasuke inquires dryly as he saunters into the rather elaborate garage.

"Is there anything that you can't do?" Naruto demands as he chases after the sexy elf.

"Cooking, sewing, and controlling my temper?" Sasuke answers him.

Naruto snorts in amusement at that last part. Oh yeah. He had been on the receiving end of more than a few of Sasuke's 'bitch fits.' Well that's what Suigetsu called them anyway. It was terrifying to say the least.

"Eh. We live in the North Pole. Our moms and the kitchen elves have got food covered. Wait. When did you try to sew anyway?" The blue eyed Claus questions him.

"For some of the toys, sewing is kinda needed. Mostly to make clothes for dolls and things like that. I'm hopeless at it. I pricked my fingers so many times that it looked like I had been attacked by an army of paper cut monsters. Eventually, even my mother had to admit that I just wasn't a good sewer and never would be." Sasuke says with a shrug.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at the mental image. He was imagining a Mini Sasuke growling at the sewing needles and sucking on his fingers after each prick. The poor guy.

"Yeah. Well you're in charge of Sharingan now. I don't think that really involves much sewing. As for your temper, that's true. We'll have to work on that. Now about that promise, you made me." The SIT says.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement and sits on the 'hood' of the sleigh. It was a beautiful sleigh. It was ruby red with a golden bottom and trimming. There were plush black velvet cushions for comfort. There was even a radio on the thing and it had cup holders (and cookie holders.)

"Don't worry. I'm going to keep my promise." Sasuke promises him as he pulls his lovable blonde down for a heated kiss.

Naruto was more than happy to return the kiss. He wasn't really sure Sasuke had drug him here to show off, but maybe the elf figured it was currently the most private place at the North Pole. Either way, he wasn't going to complain.

"Good." Naruto whispers, after breaking the kiss and Sasuke nods in agreement.

**Warning Lemon**

"Ready to end up on the Naughty List for real?" The Sharingan elf asks.

"Oh yeah. I've been ready for decades. Are you serious though? You really want to that on my dad's sleigh?" The young Claus replies as if in disbelief that Sasuke of all people would suggest something so scandalous.

He bites his lower lip a bit nervously as slips out of his shoes, shirt, and pants. He was still clad in his boxers. It wasn't that Sasuke was self-conscious about his body. Far from it. The Uchiha knew that Naruto was attracted to him. It was more the implication of what they were about to do.

Sasuke was one of Minato's top elves. While elves couldn't be fired, they could certainly be demoted. That was a very real possibility. The current Santa was rather lenient on his employees, but even he had his limits.

"Yeah. I'm serious. Clothes!" Sasuke says as he reaches out his hands and the clothes magically tug themselves off of the blonde.

"That whole telekinesis thing is really neat. I hope that I get some cool Santa Powers." The blue eyed human observes.

"Oh trust me. Santa has a lot of cool powers. There's a reason why he's such a leader in the supernatural community. Well at least the seasonal one." Sasuke muses as he smiles and glides his hands over Naruto's muscular chest, exploring.

He had seen Naruto shirtless a couple times before. While swimming outside was ill advised in the North Pole, they did have indoor pools and it was always fun to admire a shirtless Naruto.

The contrast between their bodies did fascinate him. Naruto had a sun kissed tan and was built like a lion. All powerful muscle and stocky. His power was centered mostly in his chest and shoulders. Sasuke in contrast had moonlight pale skin and was all sleek muscle. He was built more like a leopard.

"Awesome." Naruto says happily and Sasuke snorts in amusement as he brushes his lips against his boyfriend's neck in a seductive series of feather light kisses.

Naruto sighs softly in pleasure and runs his fingers through Sasuke's hair once more. It still amazed him that the elf was actually interested in getting on the Naughty List with him, much less that he was proposing something as crazy as having sex on a magic sleigh.

He was pretty sure that Sasuke had only been teasing about the glow in the dark thing. Still he wanted to find out for sure. He quickly tugs off the other man's pants and blinks.

"Well so far it doesn't glow, but holy giant candy cane!" Naruto observes.

Sasuke was large, but he was very much human in THAT area. He couldn't see any difference between elves and humans in that respect. Thankfully, it wasn't pointed or anything like that. He had half expected it to be red with green stripes or green with red stripes. Something crazy like that.

"You are such an idiot sometimes. We're the same size." Sasuke notes and bites down on Naruto's neck lightly in retaliation for making him feel like an animal that had escaped from a zoo or something. The way the blonde was staring at him was starting to make him feel a little embarrassed.

"Yeah. I guess we are. I have always kinda wondered about the ears too." Naruto says as he pushes Sauske until the elf was laying flat on his back against the sleigh.

"Something about the shape being better at detecting sound. It used to be useful when it came to escaping from gnomes or other threats." Sasuke explains.

"You just had to go and turn it into an animal documentary, didn't you?" Naruto chuckles.

"Well you asked." Sasuke informs him and he smiles as he glides his hand over Naruto's muscular back and his other grasps Naruto's cock rather suggestively.

"Fuck! You know you are really an evil tease sometimes." Naruto groans and bucks against Sasuke's hand instinctively.

Sasuke smirks. Naruto had always been the type to skip straight to dessert. It looked like sex wasn't any different in that respect. Just feeling the blonde buck into his touch like that was enough to get him half aroused.

"And you're so impatient." Sasuke taunts him.

Naruto shakes his head and nibbles on Sasuke's ear. He had wondered about those ears for awhile. Every time he asked an elf about them, they'd blush and say that it wasn't proper for him to touch their ears. He soon found out why.

Sasuke shivered and he moaned. He really moaned. It wasn't a quiet moan either. Naruto knew that it was wrong. He was Santa's son. He probably shouldn't realize that was definitely a _Fuck Me_ moan, but he did.

"So I guess that's why the elves have a no touching policy when it comes to their ears." He muses.

Sasuke felt his face heat up slightly in embarrassment. He couldn't help that his ears were sensitive. Every elf's ears were. He decides to get some revenge by stroking Naruto faster and shutting him up with a heated kiss.

It was far from a sweet, romantic kiss. It was an open mouthed, desperate kiss as their tongues battled each other for dominance. Soon enough, Sasuke wasn't the only one who was moaning.

"I think I should return the favor." Naruto says as he places a few kisses against Sasuke's neck and slowly leaves a trail of them down his neck and continues his descent.

Sasuke shivers. He didn't have any doubt in his mind what Naruto meant by return the favor. Sasuke swallows hard and realizes that his candy cane was no longer half aroused, but fully aroused. Damn. He didn't know he could get hard that fast.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. After all, you wouldn't want people to think that Santa's son is a selfish lover." He teases him as he continues stroking the blonde with one hand and nibbles on Naruto's ear.

Regrettably, his lover wasn't as impacted by the gesture as an elf would have been. Still Sasuke was gratified to see the blonde shiver and buck into his hand faster. Though he realistically realized that probably had more to do with the fact that Sasuke was playing with his candy cane than anything else.

"Yeah. We definitely can't have that." Naruto says as he takes an nipple into his mouth and lightly tugs on it, causing the dark haired elf to arch into him and wrap his legs around him wantonly.

Naruto smirks. Damn. Sasuke was sensitive. Idly, he wondered if that was an elf thing or a Sasuke thing. It looked like the ear sensitivity was a specie's trait, but the nipple thing was probably all Sasuke.

"You're really sensitive." He muses as he licks the nipple and moves further down, leaving more kisses in his wake.

The blonde couldn't resist paying extra attention to his abs. Damn. Sasuke had great abs. Running a department must have been great cardio or something. Naruto probably would have been content to admire just those all day.

"You're one to talk. How long did it take for me to get you to cum when I was sucking on your cock?" Sasuke asks smugly.

"Hey! Who is going to resist a hot elf sucking them off? That's really not a fair comparison and you know it!" Naruto whines and continues moving further south.

It was at that moment that he took a moment to admire the view. Sasuke's pale skin looked positively luminous against the ruby red and gold of the skin. The dark locks only added further contrast and he could probably get off just from staring into those smoldering eyes alone. Yeah. He could see why Sasuke was interested in the sleigh now.

The elf was a master at utilizing his environment to his advantage. He had always been the best at decorating the Christmas Trees. CEO or interior decorator, Naruto muses to himself. That's what Sasuke would have been, if he was a human.

"I know you're a big baby. You couldn't handle it, if I topped. So I don't mind letting you take the reigns. I thought about it. This is probably the smarter option" Sasuke says smugly.

Naruto rolls his eyes at Sasuke's comment. So he was feeling sassy, huh? Well he'd show him. Without further ado, Naruto takes about half of Sasuke's arousal into his mouth and sucks hard.

"FUCK!" Sasuke groans and he reaches back to pull something out o the sleigh as his boyfriend continues bringing him to the brink of absolute madness with his wickedly wonderful, hot mouth.

Naruto smirks at Sasuke's reaction. Apparently, some things really were universal. Elves seemed to enjoy getting their candy canes sucked as much as humans did. Good to know.

"Shit! Wh-ere did you learn to do that?" Sasuke groans as he writhes against the sleigh.

The surface of it was completely smooth and cool to the touch. Which contrasted erotically with Naruto's hot mouth. Sasuke was pretty sure he was going to cum in a minute or two at most. That's when Naruto started taking ALL of him into his mouth and using his tongue and Sasuke fucking lost it. He came hard and without any warning.

"Damn. You're so sensitive. I like it. What's that you got in your hand?" Naruto asks.

There really wasn't anything hotter than seeing Sasuke orgasm. The way those ruby red eyes just clouded over with pleasure and how he arched against that sleigh, would forever be burned into Naruto's memory with crystal clear clarity.

"Lube." He says simply and starts rubbing it on Naruto.

"Wait. You actually had that hidden in Santa's Sleigh? Holy fuck, Sasuke! How long have you been planning this?!" Naruto pants out.

"Less talking. More fucking. Since we got together." He answers.

Naruto blinks. For some reason, that got him even hotter than watching Sasuke get off. The fact that the elf had actually been planning this for so long spoke volumes really.

"You're definitely right. Turn around." He says as he coats his fingers with it.

Sasuke smirks and does exactly that. The blonde might be something of a slow starter, but Sasuke was sure Naruto was ready to go now. He squirms when he felt Naruot's arousal against his thigh and the blonde enter a single digit inside him.

There was just something really hot about a naked Naruto in his father's garage and about to screw his brains out on the Sleigh. Sasuke knew that he was definitely getting on the Naughty List for this and possibly demoted, but he didn't care at the moment. He'd worry about that later.

"I'm always right. Your life will be much easier once you figure that out and FUCK! NHH!" Sasuke begins to respond cockily, but ends up moaning once Naruto's finger brushes up against his spot.

"Yeah. It looks like something are truly universal." Naruto says smugly as he adds another digit.

He spends a few minutes properly preparing his gorgeous elf before sliding into him. The blonde groans when he felt how hot and tight his lover was. They were now literally attached, almost at the hip.

"Does it hurt?" He whispers in concern.

"Not exactly. I'm not a fucking China Doll though. You can move. It just takes a while to get used to a candy cane that size. That's all." Sasuke assures him.

Naruto decides to take his beautiful lover at his word and moves inside him. He had thought that Sasuke's mouth felt amazing, but it was nothing compared to this. The blonde felt like white hot fire was rushing through his veins, but in a sinfully good way.

He'd had sex before and had always liked it, but it had never been like this. This all consuming desire to completely consume the ethereal being currently writhing against his father's sleigh and looking back at him with those stunning ruby red orbs.

"FUCK! R-Right there." Sasuke moans as he bucks back against Naruto when the blonde found his spot.

He felt so incredibly full. Sasuke felt like he was flying when the other man touched that place. The one that made him see stars and his cock somehow go even more rock hard.

"Right there? Alright." Naruto growls out lustfully in approval as he begins to thoroughly slam into his lover's tight heat and stroke his cock teasingly.

Sasuke shivers. He could feel the warmth of Naruto's skin against him. Every muscle of the blonde was coiled and more than ready to strike. Every thrust brought the Uchiha elf closer and closer to the edge.

"Y-Yes! R-Right there! I swear by the Northern Lights, if you stop I will kill you." Sasuke promises.

Naruto smirks. This was Sasuke. Death threats were probably a good sign. It might even be his demented way of saying, _"I love you."_ That's all the motivation he really needed to take him harder and faster against the front of the sleigh.

Soon it the two lovers moved as one. It was difficult to tell where one began and the other ended. Their sounds of pleasure were indistinguishable from each other. The rest of the world had ceased to exist to both of them at this point.

"Beautiful." Naruto says and before Sasuke could protest the label, he nibbles on his ear and slams into his spot with one final, powerful thrust that sent them both over the edge.

Naruto pulls out of his lover and wraps his arms around Sasuke protectively. Damn. He wondered what other things Sasuke had planned. And here he had thought Sasuke was hot, but pretty traditional in the romance department. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

**End Lemon**

"Naruto, what have I told you a thousand times about calling me pretty or beautiful?" Sasuke pants as he tries to get over the high that came from mind numbingly good orgasm.

"Not to do it?" Naruto asks playfully as he kisses Sasuke's cheek and the Uchiha just shakes his head.

"Exactly. I'm not pretty. I'm not beautiful. I'm also not whatever other feminine adjectives you come up with to describe me." Sasuke states firmly.

Naruto laughs. It still cracked him up how much Sasuke got worked up over this. He supposed it was an insult to his masculinity or something.

"Is gorgeous an acceptable compromise?" He asks.

"I can live with that. I just call you hot, really. You're my lovable, dumb, and very hot blonde." Sasuke says.

Naruto twitches. Apparently, the elf just couldn't resist pulling his leg. It didn't matter that they just made love. The Uchiha had to try to get the last word in.

"I'm not dumb." He protests.

"You're right. That wasn't fair. You're just very easily distracted." Sasuke tells him with a smirk.

"You are so lucky that I love you and the fact that you are apparently a sex fiend in bed. Well I guess I should say in the sleigh, more accurately. Damn it. What are we going to do when my dad finds out?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke shrugs. He knew when he came up with this idea what would happen. He was fully prepared to face the consequences. Besides, Minato couldn't be too harsh on Naruto. He was the man's ONLY son.

"We'll figure something out. What's important is that I love you." Sasuke says as he kisses his lover.

"I love you too, bastard. I just wish that you had used that amazing mind of yours to come up with a plan to deal with my dad. He's going to be so mad that we are on the Naughty List because of that!" Naruto exclaims.

Sasuke just shakes his head. Naruto was really such a goodie two shoes sometimes. Yeah. He was mischievous, but he had never actually made the list before. Sasuke had three times.

In fairness, two of those times had been when he was a small child. The other time had been during his rebellious teenage years. Yeah. Honestly, he tried his best to block out those years.

"Don't worry. He's not going to go too crazy. I mean you're his only son and the next Santa. There's only so much he can do to you and the worst he'll really do is demote me. Besides, you can't tell me it wasn't worth it." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Oh it was TOTALLY worth it. It's just that I'm not eager to find out how he's going to punish us. Somehow, I doubt he's going to stop at just a lump of coal in our stockings this time." Naruto says with a heavy sigh.


	11. That was Ice Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato punishes Naruto and Sasuke for making the Naughty List as Madara is reunited with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

The Retrieval Team heads to the Forest of Death. To say the least, none of them were particularly thrilled about the name. It was enough to make even the most experienced SSB nervous.

"I'm really glad that I'm already dead." Jiraiya mutters as they begin to explore the enchanted forest.

"Quiet! If they are here, we want to maintain the element of surprise." Tsunade says as she waves her hand and shoots several gummy candies into the Christmas Angel's mouth to silence him.

Jiraiya blinks. Hmm. He hadn't expected that. Oh cherry flavor. That was his favorite. He decides not to complain about Tsunade's unique way of silencing people and just to enjoy the candy.

Angels could eat. They just didn't need to. There was no purpose in it other than pleasure or to make other beings feel comfortable around them. This was particularly true for angels who had to work closely with humans and didn't want the mortals to realize what they truly were.

"Guy, perhaps we could all use a bit of luck?" Rin suggests as she flaps her wings nervously.

The Tooth Fairy definitely didn't like this place. She should be out collecting teeth and bringing joy to children, not chasing after a thief. Rin had no idea why the Star Fairy had turned on them like this, but she was not happy about another fairy betraying their kind in such a vulgar fashion.

"That's an excellent idea! The power of youth will never let us down!" The leprechaun exclaims excitedly as he pulls out a piece of his gold and throws it to the ground.

It soon starts to glow. Utakata watches nervously. The Sandman knew that Leprechaun Luck didn't always work the way that the Irish Supernaturals wanted it to. There was a fifty-fifty shot that the Leprechaun King had just given them all a case of bad luck.

The coin soon glows green and everyone breathed as sigh of relief. Green meant good luck. Red meant bad.

"Well that should help find them." Kushina murmurs.

She had volunteered to go on the Retrieval Mission because Minato needed to focus on Christmas. That and there was no way that she was going to allow her ONLY son to go and chase after some crazy fairy.

No. That simply wasn't going to happen. Not on her watch. Over her dead body was Naruto going off to chase some insane Star Fairy!

"Shush. I think I hear voices. Follow me." Izuna says as he flits off and the others follow him.

* * *

A few short minutes later, Izuna blinks at what he found. The Star Fairy was there and she really was Naori. He couldn't believe it. As if that wasn't fantastic enough, she was speaking to a rather large elf.

An elf that he knew very well. Madara. His brother was alive! The New Year Fairy couldn't help but gape from his position behind a tree.

"Utakata, now." He whispers and the Sandman motions for Tsunade to walk over to him.

"I want you to make as many bats as you can. I'll put some of my sand pouches on them. That way, there is no way that the two of them will be able to dodge them all." He explains.

Tsunade nods. It sounded like a good plan. She waves her hand and thousands of bats appear, much to everyone's delight and astonishment.

There were certainly perks to being the spirit of Halloween. It was such a delightfully versatile holiday, she muses to herself. Every now and then, it was nice to show off.

"Good work." Utakata says as he waves his hand and a tiny pouch of sand was attached to each bat.

"Thank you. I do try." The busty blonde replies smugly.

"Don't tell me that you are turning into a cougar now. The man isn't even half your age." Jiraiya teases Tsunade.

Tsunade twitches. SMACK. In all fairness, the Christmas Angel should have seen that one coming. One didn't tease the spirit of Halloween and not expect there to be some consequences.

"Owe. I was only kidding around. Sheesh." Jiraiya whines as the bats take flight.

"If you were just kidding, consider that a love tap." She mutters in annoyance and Kushina giggles.

It was always amusing to watch the Christmas Angel and spirit of Halloween square off. The two of them had both been such mentors to her husband. So despite the fact that they both should have been on the Naughty List every year, he still put them on the Nice List. Minato would always have a soft spot for both of them.

Naori and Madara were completely unaware that they were being watched. The pair only had eyes for each other. To them, the rest of the world had ceased to exist. The only thing that mattered was each other.

"We'll find a way to make this work. After all, we have the miracle." He whispers to her as he caresses her cheek.

"I know. We'll find a way. We have to. We can't let that evil bitch win. MADARA! LOOK!" She suddenly cries out and points towards the sky.

Madara raises an eyebrow. It was highly unlike Naori to just start screaming like that. Curious and more than a little concerned, he did as he was bidden and gasps.

There had to be thousands of bats in the air. He had never seen anything like it. He blinks when he notices they all had some strange bulge on their belly. Naturally, Madara didn't realize that they were actually sand pouches. He just thought they were mutant bats.

"Naori! Get down!" He says as she shoves her to the ground and covers her with his own body.

That didn't work though. The bats were relentless. Each of them dropped their pouch and then the sand would be released.

Over and over again, Madara was covered by sand. Naori was as well, though most of her was protected by her almost lover. Still some did manage to get onto her. Neither of them really stood a chance and they both fell into a deep sleep, only a few moments later.

"That's odd. He tried to protect her." Rin observes as she flies over and checks their vitals.

"Maybe we should ask Mei about them." Tsunade says and the Tooth Fairy nods in agreement.

Izuna was already on Madara in a flash. Before Rin laid one finger on him, he was checking his brother to make sure it was really him and that Madara was alright. He couldn't believe it, but the evidence was staring him right in the face.

"Izuna, are you alright?" She asks in concern.

"This man. I know him. He's Madara Uchiha. He's my brother." He whispers and everyone gasps.

Gai blinks in confusion. How could that be possible though? Izuna had been born thousands of years ago. The man was only alive now because he was the New Year Fairy. So how had Madara managed to cheat death for so long?

"I know that elves live a long time, but shouldn't he have died of old age by now?" The Leprechaun King asks.

"I have no idea." Izuna says with a frown.

He just couldn't deny that this man was his brother. Madara was alive. Maybe the how didn't matter, so much as the fact that he was.

"Well this is certainly an expected turn of events, but we should get them both back to the North Pole. We don't want to risk that they'll wake up before then. Utakata have you ever used your sand on a Star Fairy before?" Jirayia asks and the Sandman shakes his head.

"No. Never. I don't know how long it will work. I'm surprised it did at all, really. You're right, Jiraiyia. We should go and quickly." He says.

Gai nods. He summons one of his largest pots. Thankfully, it was empty. It was a tight squeeze, but they were able to fit both of them in there.

"I can teleport us back to the workshop. Everyone just hold onto the pot." The King informs them.

* * *

Everyone did as they were asked. Each SSB clung onto the pot for dear life. Suddenly, a rainbow materialized out of nowhere and they all slide down it, along with the pot. It didn't take them long to return back to the North Pole.

"Well that was fun. You should seriously consider opening an amusement park." Jiraiya tells Gai with a grin.

"Do you really think so? That would be a most youthful place." Gai says as he rubs his chin thoughtfully.

Tsunade, Rin, and Kushina just shake their heads at the men's antics. At a certain point, there really wasn't much you could do. Well other than enjoy the show. The men often put on quite a show with their juvenile antics. So the women were never bored.

"Santa! Santa! We're back!" Izuna cries out and soon Minato comes running.

"Did you catch them?" He asks and the group nods as they gesture towards Guy's pot.

Santa blinks. He saw Naori and a rather large elf. He had been expecting the Star Fairy of course, but he hadn't thought that she would have an accomplice.

"Would someone mind telling me what is going on?" The Claus Patriarch asks in confusion.

"We aren't entirely certain what is going on. It does appear that they were working together. The man threw himself on the Star Fairy in an effort to protect her from the sand. Obviously, it didn't work. It's the thought that counts though. Is Mei still here?" Kushina asks her husband.

"Of course, she's here. MEI!" Minato calls out.

It didn't take long for Cupid to saunter over to them. Izuna notes that she had an excellent saunter. She was more like a Venus or Aphrodite than a traditional Cupid, in his mind.

"Did you catch our thief?" She asks excitedly.

"Yes, we did. It seems that the elf threw himself on our Star Fairy in an effort to protect her. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Santa asks.

Mei tilts her head to the side as she summons up the Book of Love. It was similar to Santa's Naught or Nice List, but much longer. Of course, she had helped millions of people fall in love while she was Cupid. So she would need some names to look them up.

"I don't suppose you know their names, do you?" She asks.

"Madara and Naori Uchiha." Izuna answers her automatically and Mei raises an eyebrow.

They had the same last name? Didn't that mean that they were already married or related? That didn't make much sense.

"Alright. I'll look. Book show me Naori and Madara Uchiha's story, if there is a connection." She says as she blows a kiss at the book and the pages start flipping wildly.

That was a good sign. It meant that their names were in the book somewhere. The magic just had to locate them. She didn't need a search engine; she had magic.

"Ah ha! Here we go. Madara and Naori Uchiha. It was a love match, but he died before anything came of it. Well at least that's what the book says." She mutters in confusion.

"Do you think that someone could have reanimated him somehow? Maybe a Necromancer?" Sasuke asks as he strides over with Naruto.

Thankfully, they had both changed and showered at this point. That didn't stop Mei from winking at them though. Cupid just couldn't resist congratulating them in a rather 'subtle' way.

Santa noticed the wink, but decides to look into the matter later. They had more important things to focus on at the moment. For instance, why had they stolen the miracles and why was Madara alive?

"It's not the work of a Necromancer. He's alive. I would be able to tell the difference." Jiraiya says.

Izuna frowns. Why would Mei's book say he was dead, if Madara was alive. He had never known the book to be wrong before.

That's when Haku and Itachi walk in. Haku blinks at the pot of 'gold.' Instead of the traditional gold that leprechauns filled their pots with, there were two people inside. The Star Fairy, he recognized. He didn't recognize the man though.

"If I may, I believe I have a theory." Haku says as to everyone's astonishment.

Hinata tilts her head and her ears twitch. She couldn't help but feel more than a little concerned for Haku. He should really still be resting, after what happened to him.

"Haku, should you really be out of the hospital this soon?" She asks nervously.

"Probably not, but I have strength for this. I am feeling a bit better though. I think I know who may be responsible for this man still being alive." Haku says.

He had overheard the entire conversation. Haku was an ice spirit. There were many advantages that came with being that type of magical being. One of them was excellent hearing.

"Who do you think is behind it?" Itachi asks the other man.

"Mother Nature. I don't think that it's a coincidence that she attacked me and then shortly afterwards, he turns up. I never would have thought that Naori would be the type to steal Christmas Miracles, but the book does say they are in love. Is it possible that she stole the miracles in an effort to save him from Mother Nature?" He asks.

Santa blinks. It sounded incredible and yet so logical. It would explain why their Star Fairy had suddenly gone rogue.

"Izuna, I want you to try to talk to the man when he wakes up. I'll have Jugo speak with Naori. After all, it is his area of expertise." Santa reasons.

"Thank you, Santa. You have no idea, what this means to me." The New Year Fairy says.

"Oh and Sasuke and Naruto, if you could come with me, that would be wonderful. I have some special training that I want to go over while we wait for our guests to awaken. As the head of the Sharingan Department, Sasuke's presence is necessary." He says as he heads off.

* * *

The young couple follow Santa. Neither of them had any idea what was about happen, but Minato did. He had seen that wink and he was going to address it now.

"I happened to notice that Mei winked at both of you. So I'm sure that the List will be quite fascinating this year. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Claus." He says and his scroll starts rolling open until their names were found.

The elf and SIT gulp. Uh oh. This was so not good. They were definitely getting on the Naughty List for the sleigh thing.

"Show me the naughtiest thing that each of them have done all year." He says and the list glows before some words form on the page.

Minato quickly reads it and his eyes widen. Oh for the love of all that was jolly, really? They did that on the sleigh?!

"I want you both to know that you aren't being put on the Naughty List because you were intimate with another man or someone outside your species. You're being put on the Naughty List because you defiled MY sleigh!" He growls at them.

"That's fair. We did clean it off afterwards, if that helps." Sasuke mutters as he looks down at his feet in contrition.

Minato groans and smacks his forehead. Well that did help a little bit. He supposed he couldn't be too mad at them. They were young and in love. Hormones were clearly playing a role as well.

"Yeah. That's fair. We totally get that. Besides, shouldn't we be focusing on the whole Star Fairy vs. Mother Nature thing?" Naruto suggests hopefully.

"Oh you aren't getting out of this, that easily. You are both getting coal in your stockings this year." Minato informs them.

Both men breath a sigh of relief at that. If coal was the worst of their punishment, they could live with that. Besides, they had each other. Presents were nice, but there was no greater gift than love (and some really hot, sleigh lovemaking!)

"Yeah. We deserved that." Naruto agrees.

"Oh. I'm not done with either of you yet. You are both on Reindeer Stall Duty for a month." Santa continues.

"Awe! Come on, dad! We totally cleaned it up and everything!" Naruto whines.

"Do you want me to put you on Stall Duty for a year? I can make it a year." Santa replies.

"No, sir." Naruto grumbles and Minato just shakes his head in amusement.

Honestly, they were barely any better than a pair of naughty teenagers that snuck out and got caught. He supposed that Naruto would always be his baby, no matter how old he got. Hopefully, Kushina wouldn't try to sneak a look at the List again this year though.

"That's what I thought. Sasuke, why don't you go brief the elves on the situation?" The elder Claus suggests.

"Alright. I'll see you later, Naruto." Sasuke says and he kisses his boyfriend's cheek, before darting off.

* * *

Minato just shakes his head. Honestly, it was about time they got together. He just wish that they had chosen somewhere that WASN'T his sleigh to make love on.

"Well Naruto?" The elder blonde asks.

"Yeah, Dad?" Naruto replies warily, not entirely sure that the worst of Santa's wrath was over.

"Was it worth it? Was it worth cleaning out reindeer stalls for a month to do that on MY sleigh?" He asks.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Why did he get the impression that was some sort of trick question? Probably because it was, he muses.

"Totally, 1000% worth it." He says with a grin, figuring he was already on the Naughty List anyway. (He might as well be honest.)

Minato chuckles. Yes, they were definitely a pair of overgrown teenagers. Well he supposed he couldn't be too hard on them. That wasn't the first time that sleigh had been taken for a "joy ride."

"That's funny. That's exactly what I told my father when I was in your position a few decades ago." He says with a chuckle.

Naruto's eyes go wide. Suddenly, he felt like he was going to be sick. His PARENTS had sex on the SAME sleigh?!

"Y-You what?!" He asks completely scandalized.

"You were certainly not the first person to think of that idea and it's unlikely you'll be the last. Don't worry. It was decades ago. We also cleaned it up afterwards, if that helps." Minato says, echoing Sasuke's earlier words.

"Ouch. That was ice cold." Naruto grumbles.

* * *

Meanwhile Izuna was watching Madara. Naori had been taken to the Northern Department. When she woke, the woman was going to be questioned by Jugo. He was Madara's brother. So it was only fair that he would be the first to speak with him.

True to form, Madara wakes up scarcely an hour later. His eyes scan the room immediately in terror. It was heartbreaking to hear him call out Naori's name.

"Naori is fine. She's just going to answer a few questions. You're in Santa's workshop. No one in this place is truly evil. Though I suspect the fact that you are still alive, means you have encountered some very dark magic in since we last saw each other." Izuna greets him.

Madara's eyes widen. It couldn't be. Was that really Izuna? How as that possible? Was he finally dead? Had whatever those bats threw on them, killed him and Naori?

"Am I dead? Am I finally dead? Izuna, it's been so long." He says.

"You aren't dead. That's what is so confusing. We both know that you should have died of old age, a long time ago. I died, but was reincarnated and brought back as the current New Year Fairy. Though that doesn't explain how you are alive. Is a Necromancer controlling you? We have to know, Madara." Izuna says.

Izuna was **_alive!_** They were both alive. It was a miracle. The biggest miracle that he had ever seen. The woman he loved and his brother were both **_ALIVE!_**

That's when his eyes widened in horror. A miracle. Had they accidentally activated the miracle? That was their only hope of defeating Kaguya!

"I'm not being controlled by a Necromancer, but I am being controlled by someone else." He admits.

"Who? Madara, you are at the North Pole. When we realized that the miracles were stolen, we convened an emergency meeting. Some of the most powerful SSBs are here." The fairy informs him.

"Kaguya. Mother Nature. After your death, I lost control. Mother asked for her help to calm me. Kaguya ended up freezing me. Afterwards, she decided to keep me. For most of the past few thousand years, she's had my heart frozen. She unfreezes it, when she needs a good minion. I found Naori recently. She wanted to help me become a free elf again. We thought that if we were to combine the Christmas Miracles into one big miracle, that maybe we would have a chance. I was also planning on returning all the magical objects that I borrowed." He explains.

Izuna frowns. Madara wanted to take on Mother Nature. That was insanity, but still he couldn't let Kaguya keep his brother as her slave. He had to do SOMETHING to help him.

"We will need to sprinkle you both with truth dust. I believe that you are being honest, but the others will need assurance. Taking on Mother Nature is not something to be done lightly. They will want proof." He says.

Mother Nature was immortal. The most that they could hope to accomplish was freezing her like she had Madara. That or something in the same vein. This wouldn't be easy.

"I understand completely. Please, I want to see Naori. I want to make sure she's alright. You have no idea how much my heart was gladdened to find out that you were both alive." He whispers.

Izuna smiles and embraces his brother. He couldn't believe it. Madara was back. Now he just had to find a way to save him from Kaguya. Sadly, that was easier said than done.

"I feel the same way. I will speak to the others. We'll get this sorted out. Kaguya messed with the wrong family. She will come to regret her decision to do so. I promise you that much." Izuna vows.

Madara nods. Kaguya had messed with the wrong family. Maybe, just maybe they could find a way to defeat her. Izuna was right.

They were surrounded by some of the most powerful magical beings in the world and still had the miracle. They would find a way to stop her. They had to. If they didn't, it would likely mean the end of all of them.


	12. The Beginnings of a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The North Pole and its allies prepare for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

"What are they doing?" Naruko asks in confusion, a few hours later.

"They are going to interrogate the Star Fairy and Madara. Itachi's going to use one of his Gifts." Sasuke says as the SSB's, Clauses, and as many elves as could fit in the room gathered around Naori and Madara.

Both of them were restrained. That was to be expected really. No one wanted to take the chance that either of them were going to run off. So Guy had allowed some leprechaun gold to be fastened into some chains and handcuffs to prevent them from running off.

"What does Itachi's Gift have to do with interrogation?" The blonde asks in confusion.

"You'll see." Sasuke tells him and suddenly everyone goes quiet.

"I regret that it has to come to this. I do dislike asking Itachi to use this Gift of his. It does go against my nature. I prefer people to be honest because they want to be, not because they are forced into it. Despite that, desperate times call for desperate measures. Itachi, if you would be so kind?" Minato asks.

The Uchiha nods as he walks over to Madara and Naori. He swiftly takes out a pouch from his pocket and opens it. Itachi blows the white dust onto them and Naruto watches in confusion.

"It's truth dust. One of Itachi's Gifts is Truth. Normally, he doesn't use the dust, but he can make it. Says he saves a bag for special occasions. The magic packs more punch when it's given a physical form." Sasuke explains.

"So if Itachi wanted to, he could find out about the sleigh?" Naruto asks nervously.

"If he wanted to." Sasuke admits and he feels his face burn as red as Santa's Suit again at that knowledge.

The SIT gulps nervously. He didn't know whose family was scarier. His or Sasuke's? Itachi apparently was some kind of living lie detector test and his father could just check the Naughty List to see if they had done anything wrong. Unbelievable.

"We are never going to be able to get any privacy, are we?" The blonde asks and Sasuke shakes his head.

"It seems unlikely. That's okay. I don't really enjoy cleaning Reindeer Stalls, but you're worth it." Sasuke tells him.

Naruto smiles at that knowledge. He really loved this sexy elf. Damn. It was almost scary how much he did, really.

"I love you too." Naruto says as he kisses the other man's cheek.

This didn't go unnoticed by their mothers. Mikoto and Kushina smile at each other and high five. It looked like their plan was successful.

"Do you think that you can get us a peek at the List?" Mikoto whispers to her friend.

"I can probably manage that. It's good to see that our plan worked. Do you think that they suspect us?" Kushina asks.

Mikoto shakes her head. No. She knew their boys. If Sasuke and Naruto thought that they had meddled, they would have said something. Neither was very good at hiding their feelings.

"No, I don't think so." She assures her.

The dust goes flying and Santa sighs. Well it was time to get this unpleasantness over with, he supposed. He couldn't believe that it had come to this.

"Tell us why you stole the magical items and the Christmas Miracles." Santa orders them.

Madara glances at Santa. He had never met the man before, but he was different than he would have expected. Perhaps the thing that had surprised him most about his visits to the North Pole were the facts that Santa was blonde, fit, and still young.

"I stole the Magical Items because I wanted to use them against Mother Nature. She has been keeping me prisoner for thousands of years. .When Naori discovered my plight, we worked together to steal the miracles. It was our intention to use them against Kaguya." He explains.

Gasps filled the room. Everyone knew who Kaguya was. She was Mother Nature. That woman was truly immortal. Most SSB's and elves lived long lives, but few could truly claim immortality.

Minato frowns. He couldn't hold it against the lovers that they wanted to free him. Still what they were proposing was very dangerous. Going up against Mother Nature was pure suicide.

"You do realize that you have put yourselves and all of us in great danger, don't you? If she finds out what you are planning and realizes that you were going to use a Christmas Miracle against her, she will want revenge. Her retribution will be swift and brutal." The blonde says.

Naori sighs and nods. She was well aware of that fact. The Star Fairy hadn't wanted to bring anyone else into their endeavors. It was too late now. They knew.

"Yes, we are willing to take that risk. Of course, we understand that you are not. If you let us go, we will find another way to defeat her." The purple haired fairy says.

Minato looks at his wife uncertainly. The Truth Dust had never failed them before. Madara and Naori were telling the truth, but could they really risk it?

"We know that they are being honest. What we need to figure out is what we are going to do about it." The red head says.

"It will be a great challenge, but the Power of Youth can defeat anything! Besides, we can't allow Mother Nature to keep the lovers apart!" Gai exclaims brightly.

Everyone else in the room just gapes at the Leprechaun King's unexpected outburst. Well it was only unexpected to those who didn't know him really, but still. Only Gai would say such a thing.

"As much as the leprechaun annoys me, he's right. We can't in good conscience allow Kaguya to continue to terrorize them." Gaara says.

"I annoy you?" Gai asks with a hurt puppy look on his face.

"You would be considerably less annoying, if you would get this damn pot of gold off my feet and stopped babbling about the Power of Youth every five minutes." Gaara informs him.

Gai blinks. Sure enough, the pot was on the poor elf's foot. No wonder he was so irritated. Well that was embarrassing.

"My apologies. I had no idea. I don't know why the power of youth upsets you though. It is the strongest magic of all!" He says as he teleports the gold off of the elf's foot.

"It's fine. We have more important matters to worry about at the moment anyway." The red head reasons.

Haku sighs as he leans against Itachi. He knew what was coming. It was likely a confrontation against his "mother" was inevitable. He just wasn't entirely certain that it was one that they could win.

"Perhaps we should take a vote." Haku suggests softly.

"I agree with Haku. A vote is necessary." Fugaku echoes his sentiments and there were murmurs of agreement.

Minato sighs. So it had come to this. They were going to have a vote on whether or not they would challenge Mother Nature. This was the height of insanity.

"Very well. There are three possibilities. The first is that we allow them to go free and fight their own battle. The second is that we turn them into Mother Nature and attempt to reason with her. The third is that we fight. Does everyone understand the choices?" Santa asks.

There were murmurs of confirmation. Santa nods his head approvingly. Well he supposed it was now or never.

"Very well. All those in favor of attempting to reason with Kaguya, say aye. Fugaku, if you could keep the tally that would be greatly appreciated." Minato says.

"I can keep track." Fugaku assures him.

One of the Uchiha Patriarch's Gifts was that of mathematics. He could do any equation or count instantly. It was dreadfully useful for making sure the sleigh could make all its deliveries on time and for helping Sasuke keep track of quotas.

"Wonderful. Everyone who thinks that reasoning is the best option, please raise your hand. Only one hand. No cheating!" Santa instructs them.

A few hands went up. Fugaku quickly counted them and the total number of beings in the room. There were precisely 150 SSB's, Clauses, and elves squished into the room.

"30 people out of 150 want to attempt reason." The Uchiha informs Santa.

"Damn it. I was afraid of that. Very well. Our next option is allowing Naori and Madara to leave and to sort this all out on their own." Minato continues.

Fugaku takes a quick count. Hmm. That was unexpected. It looked like 50 people supported that option.

"Fifty people chose the second alternative." The elf informs Santa.

Minato might not be blessed with the Gift of Math, but he had a bad feeling that he knew where this was going. Unfortunately, he had to make it official.

"And how many of you say that we should fight?" He asks cautiously.

"70 hands." Fugaku says.

Damn it. That meant 80 of them didn't want to fight, if you combined the first two groups. The fighting option had gotten the most votes though.

"Well fair is fair. I suppose that we are going to have a discussion with Mother Nature. Sasuke, go and inform the other elves of our decision. We have to get the young and old to their assigned evacuation centers, before we do this. The others need to prepare for what will likely be a bloody battle." He says with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, Santa!" Sasuke says as he heads off to give the orders.

* * *

A few hours later and Naruto was watching the chaos. Elves were packing up essential items, either for battle of evacuation. Luckily, they had done drills about this before. So it looked like most of the people knew what they were doing.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

"It's very bad. Going up against Mother Nature is suicidal, but we have to. This isn't just about Madara and Naori. If she can do this to them, she could do this to anyone. Mother Nature has gone off balance. That's dangerous." Sasuke murmurs.

"We'll figure something out. We always do." Naruto says as he laces his fingers with Sasuke's.

Sasuke sighs and nods. He wished that he could be a confident about this as his lovable dumb blonde. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure that Naruto didn't fully understand about what they were likely to walk into.

Mother Nature was immortal. She could conjure blizzards, fires, tsunamis, hurricanes, tornadoes, earthquakes, herds of angry beasts, and more. Defeating her was going to be extremely difficult, if not impossible.

"You're really worried, aren't you?" Naruto asks.

"I can't lie. She's immortal. We aren't. That puts the odds in her favor, no matter how many people we attack her with. The best that we can hope for is to restrain her somehow." Sasuke says.

"Hey, don't worry. We have a big miracle up our sleeve. That's got to count for something!" The SIT replies.

Well that was true. That was definitely an ace up their sleeve. Sadly, it was an ace that no one knew how it was going to work exactly. It was even more unpredictable than Gai's luck.

"I guess we'll see. Come on. Let's get something to eat. There's no point in marching off to battle on an empty stomach." Sasuke says with a smile.

"That's right! Let's have some Ramen!" Naruto says excitedly and Sasuke snorts in amusement as they walk off together.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi leads Haku off to speak with his parents. It was a long shot, but it could work. He had the beginnings of a plan in his mind.

"Itachi, what is this about? Fugaku asks his son.

"I think I know a way to stop her. Madara says that he is alive because she kept freezing his heart. What if the same could be done to her?" He asks.

Haku blinks. He had a pretty good idea where Itachi was going with this. He wasn't entirely sure it would work.

"I can freeze hearts in theory, but I've never done it before. That and she's Mother Nature. She's no stranger to ice. What if she just heats herself up and unfreezes herself? How am I even going to get close enough to land the hit?" Haku asks.

"Mother has the Gift of Invisibility. Father has the Gift of Strength." Itachi says.

Mikoto blinks. It might work. They'd only get one shot at it though. Sometimes she was rather amazed at her children's own cleverness.

"You want me to make Haku and myself invisible while Fugaku distracts her with a frontal attack, along with the other combatants." She whispers.

"Exactly, Mother. I think that it is our best chance." Itachi says.

Fugaku frowns. It was a fine idea in theory. Though Haku was right. He had never frozen anyone's heart before, the frost being wasn't that cruel. Even if he could freeze her heart, what was to say that Mother Nature couldn't unfreeze herself?

"There are more variables with this plan than I am entirely comfortable with. Regrettably, I do not see another alternative." The Uchiha Patriarch admits.

"Very well. Then it is agreed?" Itach asks and his parents nod in confirmation.

* * *

Elsewhere Naruto takes Sasuke to Suigetsu's Department. It was the place that he had first met Sasuke, all those years ago. So the blonde thought that it would be highly symbolic.

"Naruto, what are we doing here? We have a war to get ready for." Sasuke asks in confusion.

"I wanted to do this. I know that Kaguya is scary and that there's a good chance that we might not make it. So I wanted you to know, just in case." The SIT says as he takes Sasuke's hand in his.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Things were really bad, if Naruto was saying that. The Claus's optimism was almost limitless.

"You wanted me to know what?" He asks.

"That you're the one that I want to be with. I mean I guess I always knew. Even when you were a very stubborn little elf, sneaking off to make toys." Naruto says with a grin.

Sasuke blinks when he realizes what room they were in. That was sweet. Naruto remembered the place where they first met. (And impressive because that was a long time ago.)

"Yeah. I guess I always knew that you were never going to leave me alone." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Bastard! Stop that! I'm trying to be romantic!" Naruto grumbles.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Sasuke tells him and he kisses his forehead with a smile.

Naruto grumbles about bastards for another minute or two. Sasuke watches this and shakes his head in amusement. That was Naruto for you.

"Anyway, we might die. So I wanted you to know. That I love you." The blonde continues.

"I already know that, Naruto. I love you too." Sasuke tells him.

"And that if we actually do survive this, I want you to be my Mrs. Claus." The blue eyed man continues.

Sasuke blinks. Wait. What? That didn't even make any sense. What was Naruto talking about.

"Naruto, you lost me. What?" The Sharingan elf asks incredulously.

"I want you to be my Mrs. Claus. Well I guess you'd be more of a Mr. Claus, but you know what I mean." Naruto says with a smile as he shows Sasuke a ring.

It had a ruby and emerald on it. They were both shaped like hearts and on a silver wedding band. Sasuke idly notes that it was very much Christmasy.

"You're asking me to marry you?" The raven haired elf asks in shock.

"Well yeah. I mean, if we survive. I know that we haven't been together very long, but we've known each other for decades. You're the one that I want to be with. Who cares about the whole Mrs. Claus thing anyway? I mean no one has noticed that my dad is blonde. I doubt they'll notice that you're well a guy." Naruto says happily.

Sasuke blinks. He took a moment or two to process that very strange proposal and then kissed Naruto. The blonde was right. It wasn't like the humans were going to notice anyway.

"Yes, but now you have to live. If you die after you proposed to me, I will find a way to bring you back. Then I will kill you again. Do you understand me?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto gulps. Well that was Sasuke for you. Death threats were his very unique way of saying that he loved you.

"Yeah. I got it. You made yourself crystal clear. Don't worry. I'm going to try my best to survive this. You should do the same. Cause that threat works both ways." Naruto informs him.

"Good." Sasuke says with a smirk.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone else, Izuna and Mei had found a private corner of the North Pole to commence some planning. No one noticed that the New Years Fairy and Cupid had snuck off. That was probably for the best.

"So tell me, have you ever fought before?" He asks.

"You mean in like a fist fight? No. I can't say that I have." Mei replies.

Izuna shakes his head. Oh boy. This might not be pretty. He was going to have to give her a way to defend herself and quickly.

"While I don't doubt that you are powerful, I'm pretty sure the bitch's heart is already frozen. I doubt that you can make her fall in love with anyone. So we are going to need a more traditional approach to defeat her. I don't think a sword would be right for you. Maybe a whip." He says.

"A whip? Is there something that you aren't telling me, Izuna?" She asks slyly.

The New Years Fairy felt his face burn red. He hadn't meant it that way, but of course that's the way that Cupid would take it. Love and lust were her job really.

"I didn't mean it in THAT way. I just meant that you seem rather flexible and fast. You don't really seem to have that much in the way of brute force though. A whip might be ideal. It's also a mid to long-range weapon, which would be ideal in a situation like this for someone who is inexperienced at combat." He reasons.

"Well we all have our fantasies, Izuna. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Personally, I view whips as a little bit too aggressive for my tastes. I wouldn't say no to a pair of fuzzy handcuffs though." She tells him.

"…." Izuna is speechless.

He didn't even know how to respond to that. Wait. What were they doing again? Right. Right. He was supposed to be teaching her how to fight.

"We'll discuss the fuzzy handcuffs later. For now, I want you to crack this whip and see how it feels." He says as he hands her the whip.

"Alright." Mei says as she proceeds to do exactly that.

* * *

At that same time, Minato sighs as he has a cup of hot chocolate with his wife. This was bad. He was potentially leading them all to their doom and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"You're doing the right thing, my love. Mother Nature is out of control. Something has to be done before it starts to impact the planet." Kushina tells him.

"I know. I just can't help but feel guilty. It's likely a lot of our elves and friends are going to die. She's immortal. The best we can do is restrain her. Sooner or later, she'll likely free herself as well." He whispers.

Kushina sighs and kisses her husband's forehead. He was right to be worried. He'd be stupid not to be.

"She's going to be a difficult opponent to defeat, but so is delivering all those toys every year. I have faith that we'll manage it. Besides, we have a rather large miracle that we can use." She reminds him.

He nods. Santa wasn't entirely certain how helpful the miracle would be. Unless it was going to make one of them immortal, he failed to see how it was going to solve their problems. Still he wasn't about to tell his wife that.

"That's true. How is the evacuation going?" He asks.

"According to Fugaku, it's going right on schedule. Don't worry. We'll find a way to get all the young and old ones to safety before the battle begins." Kushina tells him.

Minato nods. That was a small comfort. There were some elves that were simply too old or too young to fight. Quite honestly, he didn't want any of them to have to fight. Sadly, it seemed unavoidable at this point though.

"Excellent. Well I guess we better go test out the sleigh. That reminds me, Sasuke and Naruto are now together." Minato informs her.

"Oh I know. I saw the kiss on the cheek." She tells him with a giggle.

"Right. Well good. I gave them a talking too. It seems that we aren't the only ones who are fond of that sleigh." He muses.

Kushina blinks and then she laughs. That was priceless. Like father, like son. Naruto really did take after Minato in more than just his looks, it seemed.

"That's wonderful news. I do hope that they at least cleaned it up, afterwards." The red head says.

"Sasuke assures me that they did. They are still both on the Naughty List and getting coal this year though." Minato informs her as they head off.

Kushina blinks. Well all things considered, they had gotten off rather lightly. Her husband really was such a big softie.

"That's it? Coal for Christmas? That's all that you did after finding out that they took the sleigh out for a joyride?" She asks in confusion.

"I also put them on reindeer stall duty for a month." Minato says with a smirk.

The red head just giggles at that. Well that would do it. Both Sasuke and Naruto HATED being on stall duty. There were few punishments that they would consider worse than that.

"Well let's hope that we all survive this battle. They have a punishment that they have to endure, after all." Mrs. Claus observes.

"That's right. It would be most unfortunate, if we all ended up getting killed before they finished their punishment. I would feel like a horrible father and Santa, if that turned out to be the case. One has to protect the sleigh's integrity." He observes somberly.

"I have no idea, how you said that with a straight face. I love you, Minato. Remember that." She whispers.

"I love you too and believe me, it was difficult." The blonde admits with a chuckle as they head off to battle.


	13. On the Bright Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the day of the final battle has dawned and no one is holding anything back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the battle chapter.

The day of the battle dawned all too soon in Sasuke's mind. He sighs as he holds his lover's hand and the two of them head outside with the other warriors. They were ready to fight, but there was just one problem.

They had to find Mother Nature, if they were going to fight her. She could be anywhere in the world. She also didn't show up on the List or Snow Globe. Santa couldn't track her.

"Haku, you are one with the frost. Frost is part of nature. Is there anyway that you can find her?" Itachi whispers to the other man.

"I can locate her. I can't promise that victory will be ours after that, but I can find her. I will need a moment of silence to concentrate though." The beautiful winter being says and everyone goes deadly silent.

Haku frowns as he closes his eyes and tries to sense her. Mother Nature was really his mother in a way. He was part of her. Her actions were despicable, but that didn't make that fact less true. He was going to help to defeat his mother and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about that fact.

"I found her. There is a glacier nearby. She's not alone. There is quite the army of gnomes by her." He informs he others.

Santa sighs. He had been afraid of that. Well they still likely had the number advantage. That didn't mean this would be an easy battle though.

"Lead the way, Haku. One way or another, this matter will be settled shortly." Minato says.

Haku nods and takes off. It was quite the grand procession. Elves, Clauses, and SSBs were following him. Haku would have thought that the whole matter was amusing, if it wasn't so serious.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were all standing at the foot of the glacier. Madara looks up at it and narrows his eyes. He knew that Kaguya would sense their presence and come to investigate immediately. It was now or never.

"My, my. It's been quite a few years since I last had so many visitors. Tell me, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Kaguya says she flies out and hovers a few hundred feet above their heads.

"We know what you did to Madara! It's wrong! You can't just freeze people and turn them into your slaves!" Naruto shouts.

Sasuke mentally winces. Damn it. He loved Naruto. He really did. Sasuke just wished that sometimes he would think things through more.

"Madara isn't my slave. He is just having trouble accepting the reality of his situation. I adore him. He would have been dead long ago without my magic. I fail to see how any of that is your concern though, but I am glad that you are all here." She says with a deceptively innocent smile.

The gnomes were now coming down the glacier. There had be thousands, maybe tens of thousands of them. This was complete madness.

"I was your slave. Do not lie. There is no need. Everyone knows the truth." Madara snaps at her.

"I think that you know that I'm not lying." Kaguya whispers to him as she flies down and caresses his cheek.

"Get away from him!" Mei snarls as she cracks her whip at the immortal being.

Kaguya hisses in pain. She couldn't die, but that didn't mean that she didn't feel pain. She whirls around angrily to face her attacker.

"Cupid? Cupid is fighting?! Oh that's just adorable and you brought a toy. How quaint." The ethereal woman seethes at her as she narrows her eyes and turns the whip to pure ice.

"It's not her that you want. It's me. After all, you're psychotic. You probably actually think that you love him and that Madara will return your feelings." Naori calls out.

Kaguya stiffens. It couldn't be. She knew that voice. Damn that purple fairy! Damn her to Hell!

"Naori, I'd say that it's a pleasure to see you again. That would be a lie though. I can see that we aren't going to be able to discuss our differences like rational adults. Very well. A slaughter it shall be. ATTACK!" She screams at her gnomes and just like that, the hordes of ugly creatures hurl themselves at the North Pole's improvised army.

That was all it took to trigger an all out war. The gnomes and Kaguya were fighting against a large portion of the North Pole and other SSBs. Madara had never seen anything like it in all his years and that was certainly saying something.

Tsunade's eyes narrow. This wasn't good. She summons some ghosts to confuse the wretched little gnomes. The busty blonde smirks when she saw some of the gnomes panic.

"I'll deal with Cupid later. You're the one that I really want." Mother Nature hisses at Naori as she lunges at the fairy.

"The feeling is entirely mutual. Go to Hell!" Naori says as the two fly through the air.

Sasuke hisses in pain when he felt a gnome sink its fangs into his shoulder. He immediately sets himself on fire. The flames wouldn't hurt them, but the attacking gnome was soon howling in agony.

"That's what happens when you play with fire!" Sasuke growls at the ugly thing.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?!" Naruto asks as he tries to make his way over to his lover, but was stopped by dozens of gnomes.

"I'm fine, Naruto. Stay safe!" The raven haired elf replies.

Suigetsu frowns. There were so many fucking gnomes and those teeth could be deadly, if they sliced you the right way. That wasn't even factoring in their claws.

"I wonder if gnomes can swim?" He asks himself with a smirk as he sends a wave of water at the gnomes closely to him.

"You damn elf!" A gnome snarls at him as he stabs Suigetsu in the back with a dagger.

Karin's eyes widen in horror. She immediately rushes over and waves her hand. Her gift was the Gift of Senses. She could give or take them away. Unfortunately, she could only do this to so many beings at time.

"Remove the Gift of Sight from him!" She says as the gnome goes blind and she rushes over to help Suigetsu.

"How bad is it?" She asks.

"Hurts like a son of a bitch. Surprised that you didn't help him though." Suigetsu says through gritted teeth as he tries to smile through his pain.

Karin rolls her eyes. Suigetsu could be such an idiot, but he was her idiot. She sighs and tilts her head to the side. Her second Gift was the Gift of Healing. Unfortunately, it worked in a strange way. One had to bite her to get the full effect.

"Just do it. I'm not doing this again. So try not to get your dumb ass stabbed anymore." She mutters as the white haired elf bites her.

"GET THEM!" One of the gnomes yells as he directs an attack on the elves.

The gnomes charge into battle. Their fangs and claws were bared. Many of them had weapons like daggers and axes. The elves and the gnomes clash head to head.

"SAND COFFIN!" Gaara says as he directs some sand at a particularly brutal batch of gnomes.

The sand enveloped itself around the wicked creatures and squashed them. Unfortunately, the red head was so distracted by his current task that he never saw the ax coming. His sand did and was able to thwart its path somewhat, but the weapon still grazed his side badly.

"Gaara!" Jugo calls out and that's when he lost it.

The red head blinks. He had never seen such savagery before. The normally gentle giant was suddenly beheading gnomes left and right with an axe that he had likely "borrowed" from one of them.

"It's alright. I'm fine." He lies as he holds his bleeding side, hoping that the other elf didn't notice that the snow was now turning blood red.

"I can't believe that it's come to this." Minato says from his position on the sleigh, next to his wife and Utakata.

Kushina nods in agreement. Sadly, it had to be done. Thankfully, they had the Sandman on his side. Utakata was pouring his bag of sand over the side of the sleigh.

"I'm trying my best only to hit gnomes or Kaguya, but I can't make any promises. This is utterly chaotic." Utakata mutters.

At that same moment, Izuna and Mei were fighting back to back. He had managed to give Cupid, his old sword and was using his own Gift of Time to freeze any gnomes that got too close to him.

Unfortunately, it took a lot of magic to freeze time and his radius was only so large. It was enough for Mei to take out whatever gnomes attacked them though. He just wasn't sure how long he could keep it up.

"You know there is nothing sexier than a woman who knows how to handle a big sword." He says cheekily.

"If we live through this, I'm definitely getting out those handcuffs." She replies as she slashes at a gnome with the sword.

"Promises, promises." He says with a smirk.

Oh how Kaguya hated this damn fairy! Even after all these years, she still had some sort of strange hold on Madara! It was infuriating really!

"What's the matter, Mother Nature? Not woman enough to take the shot?" Naori taunts her.

"YOU VILE HARLOT! You bewitched him centuries ago and now you have the audacity to try to steal him from me?!" She demands as she sends a tornado swirling at the other woman.

Madara flies towards Naori and manages to shove her out of the attack at the last second. He struggles as he was caught in the icy winds, trying to fly out of them. He wasn't going to die like this. Not after everything.

"Madara! Why?! Why must you always defend her?! BEGONE!" The ethereal being says as she dispels the tornado causing Madara to fall onto the snowy ground.

"Madara!" Naori says as she tries to fly to her love, only to be stopped by a vicious punch by Mother Nature.

"Did you really think that it would be that easy? That some army of elves was going to be a match for me?! Me?! I am Mother Nature! I'm eternal! These elves are barely more than overgrown children in my eyes!" She snarls at her.

Izuna's eyes widen when he saw Madara fall to the ground. He had to help him! He glances at Mei.

"I have to go to him? Will you come with me? I can only project the time freeze for a small area. If you don't come with me, you will be completely exposed." He warns her.

"I will come with you." She says as they race off towards Madara.

Gai comes sliding down his rainbow and hurls heavy bricks of gold at whatever gnomes were within reach. That would teach them! It was very unyouthful to attack Christmas Elves!

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Hinata whispers to Gai as she takes out a magical basket.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH IS ON OUR SIDE! NEVER FEAR, LOVELY BUNNY! WE SHALL WIN THE DAY!" He exclaims.

Hinata rubs the back of her furry ears sheepishly. Guy was a very nice person, but he could be a little strange sometimes. She shakes her head and begins throwing her eggs down at the gnomes.

Thankfully, she had a magical basket. It would always replenish. While her eggs weren't necessarily weapons on their own, from this height they were. If nothing else, it would confuse the ugly little things.

"This has to be the strangest battle, that I've ever been in. We now have the Easter Bunny throwing eggs like they are grenades." Jirayia says as he swoops down and lunges at some gnomes.

"Jirayia, now is really not the time for ironic musings!" Tsunade says as she sends more ghosts at the gnomes.

"I know. I know. I'm just saying that it's funny! You can't tell me that it isn't!" He defends himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Mikoto nods her head at Itachi, Haku, and Fugaku. They head into position. The Uchiha Matriarch makes herself invisible and flies with Haku up to where Kaguya was.

Fugaku flies straight at Kaguya and slams his fist into her, sending her flying several feet back. She howls in rage and suddenly the ground beneath everyone's feet quakes and several holes split open. Hundreds of gnomes and elves alike, fell to their deaths.

"HOW DARE YOU?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! ATTACKING MOTHER NATURE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" She screams at him and sends fireball at Fugaku.

"Father!" Sasuke calls out and he concentrates to divert the blaze.

Kaguya was not pleased with that at all. Her eyes narrow as she flies towards Sasuke in a rage. How dare he use her own magic against her in such a fashion?!

"SASUKE!" Naruto says as he desperately tries to help his lover, but he was too far away.

There were simply too many gnomes. He furiously slashes at them, but they just kept coming. Kaguya was coming closer and closer to the Sharingan elf.

"Susanoo!" Sasuke calls out purple creature made out of a strange magic envelopes him.

Whatever it was, it was enough to temporarily block Kaguyra's strike. She was furious, hurling earth shattering punches at it. Sasuke gulps. He didn't know how long his third Gift could hold up against such an assault.

"Haku! Now!" Fugaku says as Mikoto flies the now invisible ice spirit towards Kaguya.

Haku nods in agreement. He slams his fist into Kaguya's chest, trying to freeze his heart. Judging by the way she screamed, he must be doing something right. Unbeknownst to him, Mikotos's invisibility Gift had stopped working when she was stunned by the screams of Mother Nature.

"My own son?! A traitor?! You're foolish. You're powerful, but your abilities are a mere ECHO of my own!" Kaguya says as she yanks his arm out of her and sends the other nature being flying with one powerful punch.

She snarls in fury as she notes that her blood was drenching her clothes and shivers at the feeling of the cold against her heart. It was uncomfortable, but her magic was stronger than Haku's. She could melt the layer of ice that had nearly frozen her.

"Haku!" Itachi cries out in terror as he sees Haku go flying.

Madara stumbles to his feet and goes to help the doe eyed one. He had powers of ice. The Uchiha had seen it. Maybe they could make this work.

"NAORI!" He calls out as he helps Haku to his feet.

"Madara!" She says and flies down to the man that she had loved for millennia.

"We need to use the miracle. It might give Haku the extra power that he needs to freeze her." Madara says.

Naori nods as she races off with Haku and they rush at Mother Nature, who was still clutching her bloody chest.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU! I CREATED YOU! YOU SHOULD WORSHIP ME! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME?!" She screams with such ferocity that it caused the ears of everyone to bleed and pierced Sasuke's defense.

Thankfully, Naruto had managed to get closer to his elf. He slams Sasuke onto the ground and covers their eyes. Kaguya smirks when she saw that the elf's defense was destroyed.

"You really should have known better than to challenge me. I was kind enough to give you the Gift of Heat and how did you repay me? You thwarted my attack. That type of disloyalty will not be tolerated!" She hisses.

"Neither will your being a bitch!" Naruto yells at her as he flings one of the reindeer's horseshoes at her face.

Minato had long ago decided it would be best to give the reindeer some protection. So he had just modified the size of the horseshoes and given them to the reindeers. Apparently, one of the reindeer must have lost one.

Naruto had never been more grateful to his father than at that moment. The shoe goes flying straight into her eye and she clutches it desperately. Blood was spurting freely from the wound.

"YOU WRETCHED CHILD!" She says as she grabs Naruto by the throat.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FIANCE , YOU WHORE!" Sasuke yells at her as he uses his Gift of Telekinesis to slam her away from Naruto.

Haku was no longer invisible, but he attacks anyway. Naori was using her left hand to hold his and her right to hold the Miracle. If they had ever needed a Christmas Miracle, now was certainly the time.

"Use the magic! Freeze her heart!" Naori tells Haku who slams his fist into the open wound of Kaguya's chest.

He could fee the power of the Miracle flowing through his veins. His ice felt different somehow, stronger. It was now blood red and emerald green instead of the traditional white or blood. That didn't matter to Haku though. All that mattered was stopping his mother!

"Stop it! Stop it!" She shrieks as she claws at Haku's face causing him to bleeding, but he pressed onward.

It was an agonizing several minutes before, Kaguya finally ceased her struggles and went limp against the ground. Haku had frozen her heart. She couldn't move any longer.

"MISTRESS!" Came the horrified chorus of the remaining gnomes who rushed to avenge their fallen Queen.

"Utakata!" Santa says as the Sandman rushes to pour more sand on the gnomes, making more and more of them fall asleep.

It wasn't enough though. There were simply too many of them. Rin had an idea though. She quickly grabs a bag and jumps onto Gai's rainbow, sliding around the battlefield, using the momentum of her slide to disperse the sand more quickly.

"That is NOT how you throw sand." Gaara mutters as he summons his own sand to help Rin and Utakata wash the sleeping sand over the gnomes even faster.

It didn't take long for the sand to take effect. Soon enough, the remaining gnomes were all put to sleep. Sasuke winces he looks around the battlefield. The snow was now more red than white.

"Madara! Are you alright?" Naori asks as she runs over to her almost lover and embraces him.

"Never better, my love. Never better." He assures her as he kisses her forehead and returns her embrace.

"Thank goodness that you are alright, brother." Izuna says with a smile as Mei nods in agreement, after they had finally reached him.

"Gaara, let me see your injury. Your side is still bleeding rather heavily." Karin says as she walks over to the red head and bares her neck.

The elf sighs and bites her. He really didn't enjoy doing that. It felt too much like he was using the female Taka member. Still he couldn't exactly walk with his side bleeding like this. He'd pass out from blood loss soon, if he didn't accept her offer.

"Thank you." He says as he bites down on her neck.

"I think it's over." Minato whispers to Kushina and Utakata.

"I think so as well. It looks like the remaining gnomes are asleep, but what are we going to do about Kaguya's body? We can't just leave her here. She might thaw out or something." Mrs. Claus says.

That's when Mikoto and Fugaku walk over to Naori and Madara. The Uchiha Matriarch whispers something into the Star Fairy's ear. The purple haired fairy blinks and then nods in agreement.

"I've been wanting to do this for awhile." She mutters as she yanks Kaguya's frozen heart out of her body.

"If you smash it, will that kill her?" Madara asks hopefully.

"Sadly, I do not believe so. Still she can't move while her heart is frozen. I believe that it would be best, if it was kept somewhere at the North Pole." Naori says and Madara nods in agreement.

Itachi hugs Haku and the ice spirit smiles. He quickly returns the elf's embrace. It was over. It was finally over!

"We won." He whispers to Itachi.

"Yes, we did. I knew you could do it." Itachi tells him.

"Well I wouldn't have been able to do it without Naori's help and the Christmas Miracle." Haku murmurs.

Itachi just shakes his head in amusement. He didn't really think that mattered. What mattered is that they won!

"It still counts and you know it. You don't have to be so modest." The Uchiha replies.

Haku just smiles and cuddles into Itachi's chest. It was a good day. For now, Mother Nature couldn't threaten them again.

"Fugaku, how many elves did we lose?" Izuna shouts out.

"Sadly, we lost 1256. On the bright side, 4627 gnomes died." Fugaku says.

"My love! That was awful. You shouldn't be celebrating their deaths." She chides him.

Fugaku shrugs. He didn't care if he made the Naughty List this year or not. It was true. He certainly wasn't going to shed any tears over the dead gnomes.

"What are we going to do about the sleeping ones though?" Mei asks.

"I don't think that we have to worry about them. It looks like the Snow People are going to lend a hand." Izuna observes with a chuckle.

True enough, hundreds of Snow People were making their way over. He suspected that they had been attracted by all the noise and wanted to see what was going on. Izuna notes that they were being rather mindful of the large "ditches" that Kaguya's rage had created. That was a smart move on their part.

"Hello, Santa. Don't worry. We'll take care of them." Flurry says and Blizzard nods in agreement.

"Wonderful. Everyone the battle is won. We shall collect our dead and wounded. Those that died will be given a proper burial and those that are injured need treatment. Let us go home and celebrate our victory though." Minato's voice booms out across the battlefield.

"Wait. Even the gnomes? Are we seriously giving them a burial?!" Suigetsu asks.

Minato chuckles. That was Suigetsu for you. He always had to have the last word.

"Yes, Suigetsu, even the gnomes. That is why we are on the Nice List and they are not." Santa chides him gently.

Kushina nods in confirmation as she jumps off the sleigh and heads over to her son. Naruto and Sasuke were still hugging each other. She smiles at the sweet scene.

"Did I hear Sasuke call Naruto his fiancé?" She asks.

"Well yeah. Um it's a long story! We thought we were going to die. So I proposed to him. I wanted him to know that he's the only one for me. I was going to tell you, but there was this life or death battle with Mother Nature going on." Naruto says quickly.

Sasuke nods in agreement. They were going to tell their family members. It was just that they didn't have any time to do so.

"He's right. Naruto proposed to me and I accepted. We love each other. Sorry, we didn't mean to spring this on you like this." Sasuke apologizes.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you don't actually think that I'm angry, do you? Welcome to our family, Sasuke. It's about time. I knew that that picture of Naruto under the tree would get your attention." She says with a giggle as she hugs her future Son-In-Law.


	14. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke are finally getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the wedding chapter.

A short while and one very hectic Christmas later, New Years Eve had finally dawned. Izuna was quite pleased with the fact that Sasuke and Naruto had decided to hold their wedding on his big night. So he had decided to make it extra special.

A massive ball was hanging over the alter inside the room where the wedding was going to be held. They were going to drop it at midnight, when the happy couple were scheduled to kiss. In addition, Haku had done some beautiful ice sculptures, fountains, and even chandeliers here and there. The decorations didn't stop there though.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." Naruto says.

Not surprisingly, red and green was the theme. There was a red carpet and fine green china. The chairs were red and green as well. There were also red roses with their green leaves and stems displayed proudly everywhere. Not to mention that Christmas decorations such as lights, tinsel, and bulbs were draped everywhere you looked. Izuna had truly never seen anything like it before.

"Thank you. You should be getting ready though. Your wedding is in two hours!" Izuna reminds him.

"Yeah. I'm going. I just couldn't resist peeking. Do you really think that everyone is going to fit in here though?" The blonde asks.

Minato chuckles. He knew that Naruto would try look at the wedding venue early. He supposed that it didn't really matter. It was going to take a lot to land Naruto on the Naughty List a second year in a row.

He would be a little more lenient than usual. After all, his son was getting married today! How often did that happen?

"Not everyone will be able to fit, but we will be filming the ceremony and the other elves and supernatural beings will be able to watch it live." Santa informs Naruto.

"Oh. Well that's cool. It'd be better if everyone could fit though, but I guess there really are just too many elves for that to be possible. Dad, you coming with me and my groomsmen?" Naruto inquires.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Minato assures him as the father and son head off together.

* * *

Izuna chuckles. This was certainly to be a night to remember. After all, it wasn't every day that a Claus got married.

"So I was thinking, that we should combine our talents on this night. What more symbolic day could there possibly be for love to bloom than on New Year's Eve?" Mei asks him as she saunters over to Izuna.

Izuna nods in agreement. She had a good point. Then again, he probably would have agreed to just about anything. That woman's saunter was so damn distracting.

"I think that we can manage a few kisses at midnight at least." He says with a wink.

"Mhm. I also have a new entry in the book of love. It's rather surprising, but I do believe that it could be fun to help give them a little push." Mei giggles.

Izuna raises an eyebrow as he glances at her book. The elf couldn't resist peeking to see who the next pair of lovers would be. What he found surprised him.

"Well I certainly didn't see that one coming. Yes, they are going to need a push or two." The New Year Fairy says thoughtfully.

"Mmm exactly, my point. I suppose we had better get started. As you said, the wedding is only two hours away." She notes.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was getting ready with his family and Kushina. He was still giving his meddling mother and Mrs. Claus an earful. He couldn't believe that they had actually done that.

"Seriously? You hacked into his old account and printed off the naughty picture for me? If the two of you didn't make the Naughty List for that, I refuse to muck out the reindeer stalls after we get back from our Honeymoon. That just wouldn't be fair!" He snaps.

"What naughty picture are you talking about?" Itachi and Fugaku ask curiously.

"Forget it! This is between me and the meddling mothers!" He grumbles.

Kushina and Mikoto just giggle in response. They couldn't compose themselves long enough to respond to Sasuke. The look of righteous indignation on his face was priceless.

"Wife, what did you do?" Fugaku demands.

"Kushina and I realized that Sasuke and Naruto were in love, but neither of them was going to act on it. So we printed off a rather suggestive picture of Naruto and left it inside Sasuke's room with a note. Nature took its course after that." Mikoto confesses.

Itachi and Fugaku just gape at Mikoto. Of course, they realized that it was part of a mother's job to meddle in their children's love lives. It was just that neither of them had seriously thought that the dark beauty would go that far.

"Mother, you're a little scary sometimes. You know that, right?" Itachi asks.

"Well she had help!" Kushina chimes merrily and Sasuke just rolls his eyes good-naturedly at his future mother-in-law.

"Did the two of you make the Naughty List last year for that stunt or not?" He demands.

There was no way that he was mucking out stalls, if they got off scott free. It was just wrong and he wouldn't tolerate that double standard.

"We both made the Naughty List, but it was worth it." The red head assures him with a wink.

Sasuke nods. He was satisfied with the knowledge that Santa wasn't favoring his wife and the other elf. Now, he could focus on the fact that he was getting married in less than two hours.

"I rather like the kimono on you." Fugaku offers, deciding it would be best to change the subject.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure what to wear. All I had were my work outfits and obviously, I couldn't wear Mrs. Claus's outfit as is traditional. So I asked one of the tailors to make me this." Sasuke explains.

He was wearing a formal male kimono. It was ruby red with an emerald green sash. Sasuke liked the feeling of the silk against his skin. He figured it was suitably masculine and Christmasy.

Sasuke didn't particularly care that Christmasy wasn't a real word. He had more important things on his mind. He was getting married to Naruto. It was a dream come true really.

"That was a wise decision on your part. I assume that Naruto is going to be borrowing one of Santa's outfits." Itachi muses.

"Most likely. He might as well get used to wearing it." Sasuke reasons.

Sasuke endures his family's well wishes and helpful 'beauty tips' for nearly two more hours. Eventually though, it was time to go. He smiles as he heads off with them.

* * *

At that same moment, Naruto was standing next to the alter. He had his Groomsmen, his father, and a Snowwoman named Snowy were standing next to him. Surprisingly, Snowy was going to officiate the ceremony. The SIT was shocked to find out that Snow People could actually do that.

"By all that is jolly, what the Hell is that?" Naruto mutters as he sees a gnome come down the aisle, carrying a basket and hurling flowers into the crowd.

Naruto thought that the gnome might be female because it was wearing lipstick, eye shadow, and blush. The ugly creature was wearing a red and green tutu and looked less than thrilled by its current task.

"Suigetsu thought that it would be a wonderful idea to use a gnome as a flower girl." Gaara whispers to Naruto.

"That's crazy!" Naruto says and the red head nods in agreement.

That's when several gasps were heard. The blue eyed Claus blinks and looks around to see what was shocking people so much. It was Sasuke. He was being escorted down the aisle by his father.

As always, Naruto was stunned by the other man's grace. Maybe having pointy toes made people were more graceful. He wasn't sure why, but there was something memorizing about the way that his lover moved. The rest of the crowd seemed just as spellbound as him.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to reach the alter. Naruto smiles and reaches out his hands to Sasuke. Sasuke smiles and takes them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the Union of Naruto Claus and Sasuke Uchiha. If there was anyone here who has any objections to this match, speak now or forever hold your peace." Snowy says with a smile.

Thankfully, there weren't any objections. That was a damn good thing because Sasuke's three Gifts were not to be trifled with. That and Naruto would have driven over the objector's toes with the sleigh. Oh and not to mention, it looked like the reindeer were at the ready to 'discuss' any objections. Damn those hooves intimidating.

"Wonderful. Naruto Claus, do you take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded Mrs. Clause. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I mean MR. Claus. To love, honor, cherish, and as your partner in spreading the Christmas Spirit? In good times and in bad? In sickness and in health? And do you promise to forsake all others until death do you part?" The Snowwoman asks.

"I do! Believe it!" Naruto says, much to the amusement of all their guests.

"As always, you continue to be enthusiastic and present the Christmas Spirit in everything that you do, Naruto." Snowy chuckles as she turns her attention to Sasuke.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Naruto was Naruto. The other man just couldn't resist putting his own unique spin on even something as sacred as wedding vows.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Naruto Claus to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, cherish, and as your partner in spreading the Christmas Spirit? In good times and in bad? In sickness and in health? And do you promise to forsake all others until death do you part?" The Snowwoman asks.

"I do. Forever and always." Sasuke replies with a smile, deciding to let that Mrs. Claus slip slide.

"Then by the power invested in me by the North Pole and Supernatural Community, I pronounce thee SIT and Mr. Claus! You may kiss your elf!" Snowy says with a giggle.

Naruto smiles and pulls Sasuke close to him. Just then the ball was dropped and red and green glitter went everywhere. Neither of them noticed though. They were too busy kissing each other.

"That was certainly one of my baby brother's better ideas." Madara whispers to Naori who nods in agreement as she claps.

"One can't argue that our Clan certainly has style." Naori laughs.

While Naori and Madara were speaking, Naruto and Sasuke were still kissing. The kiss was growing rather passionate. Much to the amusement and bashfulness of the audience members. Several catcalls could be heard.

"Stop with the catcalls! Don't make me put you on the Naughty List this early on in the year!" Minato calls out and chuckles.

"Mmm if you were going by that measure, we would have been on the Naughty List every year of our marriage. You know that you wouldn't really do it." Kushina tells her husband.

Suddenly, Santa's face goes as red as his famous suit. A suit that Naruto was now also wearing. So like father, like son.

"Well I have to at least pretend that I would do it." He grumbles.

Kushina shakes her head in amusement. Minato just wasn't a disciplinarian. She doubted that Naruto would be any stricter of a Santa than his father though.

"Alright guys! We are going to throw the bouquets!" Naruto informs hem all merrily.

Sasuke smiles as he throws his bouquet of red roses into the crowd. There was a mad dash for the beautiful flowers. Everyone wanted to catch them. Since Sasuke and Naruto were both male, men and women alike were having a go at the flowers.

"Whoa. That's brutal." Naruto whispers to Sasuke.

"Yeah. I'm glad that we have each other and that we are already married. I wouldn't want to get in the middle of that. They are actually fighting more dirty than gnomes." The Sharingan elf observes.

Eventually, the smoke clears and a very stunned Gaara was left holding the flowers. Everyone blinks in surprise. After a few moments, someone gets over their initial shock and applauds.

That was all that was needed. Soon other people joined in clapping. The room was suddenly almost made deafening loud with applause and gentle ribbings.

"Um thank you." Gaara replies awkwardly.

He really hoped that he wasn't blushing as red as his hair. His pride would never recover, if that was the case. All of this because he had accidentally caught some damn flowers. Sheesh.

"You're welcome." Sasuke says smugly as Naruto throws his bouquet of white roses.

Once again, it was a mad dash for the flowers. The newlyweds watch with some horror as everyone fights for the flowers. Damn. That was vicious.

"HEY! HEY! No hits below the belt! If you do that, it's an automatic trip to the Naughty List for you!" Minato calls out.

"That's fair. Hitting below the belt is rather naughty." Fugaku agrees.

Mikoto giggles and smiles as she kisses her husband's cheek. It was such a beautiful and amusing day. It was hard to believe that not that long ago, they had all been locked in a vicious battle with Mother Nature.

It took awhile, but surprisingly it was Jugo who caught the bouquet. He blinks and then shrugs. He smiles and waves the flowers around triumphantly.

"Well didn't see that one coming either." Naruto says.

"Yeah. Good for Jugo though. I guess we should cut one of the cakes. It's kinda symbolic." The raven haired elf says.

Naruto nods in agreement. The largest cake was about four feet tall and shaped like a Christmas Tree. It had mostly green frosting with red frosting here and there for tinsel. Popcorn strings were strung around it to symbolize the lights and of course, candy canes.

"Our mothers really went all out on this one." Sasuke muses.

"Yeah. They had to make up the fact that they acted like total perverts. I still can't believe that they did that. If dad didn't put them on the Naughty List for that, I'm going to give him a peace of my mind." The blonde says.

"He put them on the Naughty List. Believe me. I checked." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Naruto grins. Well that was more like it. As he was savoring the sweet taste of justice, Konohmaru comes over with a ceremonial sword.

"Here you go, boss! Time to cut the cake!" He chimes merrily.

"Thanks, Konohmaru. You're a lifesaver." Naruto says as he places his hands on Sasuke's and the two of them proceed to cut the massive cake together.

The crowd claps and shortly afterwards, people headed to the dance floor or the various tables that were placed throughout the room. They were piled high with cookies, gingerbread, candy canes, cake, and other more healthy foods. Perhaps not surprisingly, there was also Ramen.

"You're kidding me. Seriously? Ramen at our wedding?!" Sasuke demands.

"What?! Ramen is amazing!" Naruto protests and Sasuke just rolls his eyes good-naturedly as he drags his new husband to the dance floor.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement as he watches his brother's antics. He was happy for his foolish little brother. The older elf couldn't lie though. He was hopeful that his own wedding would be held soon.

"Haku, would you care to dance?" Itachi asks.

"I'd love to." Haku replies and smiles sweetly at the other man as they head towards the dance floor.

"You were amazing out there. We couldn't have done it without you. I know that the Miracle helped, but you were the one who really froze her heart." The smoky eyed elf says.

Haku shakes his head. He liked being lavished with praise by Itachi, but he preferred being realistic. He knew what his role was in the battle. It was certainly significant, but without that Miracle they would have all perished. Jack Frost was sure of it.

"You're too kind." He whispers.

"I think that you don't yourself enough credit, but we'll have to agree to disagree. We have an important tradition to respect." The elf says.

Haku tilts his head curiously. He wasn't entirely certain what Itachi meant. That's when the Uchiha points up and Haku notices that Itachi was holding some mistletoe over his head.

"Oh yes. That is a VERY important tradition." Haku agrees as he kisses Itachi.

* * *

Elsewhere in the room, Tsunade shakes her head in amusement. Jiraiya was attempting to dance. She couldn't believe it, but the Christmas Angel had two left feet.

"Jiraiya, stop. I'll teach you the proper way to dance." Tsunade says as she walks over to him.

"Thank you. I'm afraid that I don't have much talent when it comes to the art of dancing." He says.

"Everyone has to start somewhere." Tsunade says as she wraps her arms around his neck and attempts to show him the proper steps.

Jirayia just smiles. He knew that would work. He was actually quite a skilled dancer, he just knew that pretending to be clueless would entice the Halloween Spirit to dance with him.

"You're a marvelous teacher." He praises her.

"That was some kiss." Rin says with a laugh as she stands next to Utakata.

"Oh yes, it most certainly was. I imagine that Mei is feeling rather proud of herself at the moment." The Sandman says to the Tooth Fairy.

* * *

Jugo smiles and walks over to Gaara. He could tell that the other elf was feeling a bit flustered at having caught one of the Bouquets. So he decides to take his mind off it.

"Well I believe it is traditional for those that catch the bouquets and garter belts to dance with each other. We probably shouldn't break such a sacred tradition." He says with smile as he extends his hand to the red head.

"Is that actually a tradition or did you make that up?" Gaara replies with a quiet laugh.

"A little of both. It sounded good though?" He asks hopefully.

Gaara shrugs. He couldn't really dance, but he doubted very many people would be focused on them now. Not when Naruto and Sasuke were dancing together to some of the most popular Christmas Carols known to man.

"Yes, it sounded good and alright." The toymaker says as he heads to the dance floor with Jugo.

"Mei, I believe that's our cue." Izuna whispers to his new lover.

"I'm on it." She says as she fires off an arrow at the two elves.

Fortunately, only Cupid could see her arrows. That was a fact that had certainly made her job easier than she had initially expected over the years. She giggles when the arrow connects.

"That should do it. Now, I believe you owe me a dance." She says with a smile as she leads him to the dance floor.

* * *

It didn't take long for the champagne, milk, and eggnog to start flowing freely. Snow People apparently had a rather low tolerance for alcohol. The winter creatures were now trying to do some kind of conga. This was all rather amusing. Well it was until some of them started "kidnapping" elves, SSBs, and reindeer to join in.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH AND LOVE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Gai cries out as he starts bawling his eyes out happily, next to Hinata.

The Easter Bunny rubs her ears sheepishly and wisely takes a few steps away from the happy leprechaun. He was a nice man, but she didn't particularly feel like drowning in his waterworks. With that thought in mind, the bunny decides to see if there was any carrot cake on the tables.

After awhile, Sasuke was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed by the crowd. He takes Naruto's hand and leads him outside of the workshop. It was now just the two of underneath a moonlit sky.

"Whoa. Look! It's the Northern Lights!" Naruto says happily.

"Yeah. Beautiful." Sasuke says with a smile as he intertwines his fingers with his new husband's.

"Oh and the Northern Lights are cool too!" The blonde says.

Sasuke snorts in amusement. Naruto was Naruto. He was so sweet and yet so ridiculously cheesy at the same time.

"Good to know. So are we still on for that Honeymoon in Venice?" Sasuke asks with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! You better believe we are. Come on. My dad isn't going to use the sleigh for awhile. We'll get there much faster that way." Naruto says with a grin as he holds out his hand to his lover.

Sasuke laughs. They were definitely going to end up on the Naughty List again at this rate. Oh well. The Sharingan elf found that he didn't care that much. Naruto was worth far more than presents.

"Alright. Let's go. I think that they are smart enough to figure out where we went and if they aren't, Santa has that damn snow globe of his." Sasuke agrees.

The two newlyweds quickly head off to the sleigh. Naruto blows some air on the back of the sleigh and Sasuke raises an eyebrow. That's when he realizes a sign had appeared the back. It read simply, **_JUST MARRIED!_**

"I guess you are starting to get some magical abilities now?" Sasuke asks.

"Well not exactly. The suit has some magic. I just used that magic to make the sign." Naruto admits as the two of them board the sleigh.

"Ah I see. Still that's a nice touch. You realize that no one is going to be able to see it while we are flying though, right?" The raven haired man asks.

Naruto shrugs. He knew that. He figured that it was the thought that counted. That and he had just wanted to show off a little bit.

"Yeah, but it's the principle of the thing. Ready?" He asks.

"I was born ready. Let's go!" Sasuke replies excitedly and just like that, the sleigh rises up into the air and the two lovers take off towards their Honeymoon destination.


	15. Anything is Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke go on their Honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I decided to throw a curveball in this story because well Christmas Miracles make anything possible.

Sasuke smiles when they arrive in Venice. Thanks to Santa's magic sleigh, it hadn't taken them long to get there. The sleigh was so much better than flying on an airplane. Security could be such a pain in the ass.

"Naruto, what are we going to do about the fact that we are dressed like we belong at the North Pole and our sleigh? Someone's going to notice it and the reindeer." Sasuke points out.

"Oh don't worry. I got it covered. The suit has magic. Humans will think that we are both just wearing business suits. I told the reindeer to fly the sleigh back and to come pick us up in two weeks. Problem solved." He says cheerfully.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side as he considers that. Hmm. There might be a lot of benefits to being Mr. Claus than he had previously considered before. Not only was a married to a hot blonde, he was married to a hot blonde with Christmas Magic!

"I have to admit, that's pretty cool. Don't let it go to your head though." Sasuke warns him somberly.

"Too late! Come on! I got us one of those little boat thingies! This is going to be awesome!" Naruto exclaims brightly.

The Sharingan elf shakes his head in amusement. Naruto had never really lost his childlike wonder. It could be rather adorable at times.

"Naruto, they're called gondolas." Sasuke informs him.

"Oh right! Well I got us a gondola! Come on. It'll just be you and me. I can use some Christmas magic to steer it. That way we don't need a guide." The SIT states mischievously.

Naruto was capable of being quite clever when he wanted to be, Sasuke notes. Apparently, their Honeymoon was a good enough reason for the blonde to put his creativity to a good use. Privacy.

"Good call." Sasuke replies with a sly smile and the two of them head off to their gondola.

Sasuke smiles as they get into the boat. He notices that Naruto was taking out a remote control type object and raises an eyebrow. What was he up to now?

"Naruto, what's that and what are you doing?" He asks.

"It's called a Cloaker. Basically, it camouflages and soundproofs us. The people around us, won't even know that we're here." He says smugly.

The raven haired elf blinks. That was actually brilliant. He couldn't help but smirk when he realizes why Naruto would want to use a Cloaker.

"You definitely are trying to end up on the Naughty List for a second year in a row. I can't imagine that you're dad is going to approve of you, using that so irresponsibly." The Uchiha says slyly.

"Eh. We're probably both end up on that list again anyway. We might as well end up on it for a damn good reason." Naruto says with a grin.

"Mmm. I like the way you think." Sasuke whispers as he kisses his new husband.

Naruto smiles and returns the kiss. He still couldn't believe that they had not only defeated Kaguya, but that they were married. They were married and on their Honeymoon in Venice. What could possibly be better than that?

"I thought you might. I can't believe that this all started because our mother's found my naughty picture of me sitting underneath a Christmas Tree." He muses.

"Two things. One, it was as really great picture. That bow looked hot as Hell on you and who is going to resist a gorgeous blonde laying underneath a tree like that? Two, this is our Honeymoon. I love our mothers, but let's not talk about them." Sasuke says as he playfully pushes Naruto down into the boat until he was laying flat on his back.

The SIT smirks and looks up at his sexy elf. That was a damn good point. They could talk about their mothers some other time and he HAD looked pretty hot in that picture!

"I'm lucky to have married such a smart elf." He murmurs.

**Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

"Very lucky and for the rest of this Honeymoon, your sole focus should be on me. Just so you know or else you will end up on MY Naughty List." Sasuke warns him as he slowly undoes the sash to his wedding kimono.

"Mmm. What happens, if I end up on YOUR Naughty List?" Naruto asks mischievously as he admires the glorious sight that was a stripping Sasuke.

Sasuke pauses as he considers how to answer that question. He knew that he needed to come up with something good. Oh and he needed to do it fast.

"I haven't decided yet. Trust me though, you don't want to end up on my Naughty List, if you want me to jingle your bells." Sasuke warns him.

"Damn. That's pretty vicious. I think that's actually a worse punishment than cleaning out the reindeer stalls." Naruto observes as he slowly pushes the kimono over Sasuke's shoulders.

It was like unwrapping the ultimate Christmas Present. Naruto had to be married to the sexiest elf on the planet. Damn. Maybe he should ban Sasuke from wearing clothes, once he became Santa.

"Mmm that's right. Don't mess with me." Sasuke tells him with a smirk as he slowly starts sliding Naruto's robes off of him.

"What if I like messing with you though?" Naruto asks as he tugs off Sasuke's kimono completely and reaches for his boxers.

He was briefly distracted from his new task by all that beautiful ivory pale skin. He still thought that Sasuke's body was like a canvas. He loved to cover it with various love bites and other little marks. Maybe it he was a little possessive, but he couldn't help it.

"I guess it depends on if you are using the PROPER context of that word." Sasuke purrs seductively in Naruto's ear as he makes short work of both of their boxers, tossing them onto the other end of their gondola.

"I think that we both know there really isn't anything proper about our relationship." Naruto says with a grin.

"Mmm that's very true." Sasuke agrees as he places a trail of butterfly kisses along Naruto's throat and glides his hands over Naruto's chest in a sensual tease.

Naruto shivers in anticipation. Sasuke was definitely a natural seducer. He was more of a conqueror. He really just lacked Sasuke's patience when it came to this sort of thing.

He didn't think that anyone could really blame him though. A naked Sasuke was a very hard thing to resist. Almost impossible really.

"You are definitely the sexiest Santa that I've ever seen." Sasuke muses as he continues with his sensual teasing, now leaving butterfly kisses along his chest and even against Naruto's inner thighs.

"You're an evil tease! You know that, right?" Naruto demands as he sighs in contentment.

"I know, but you like it." Sasuke says as he nips lightly and begins stroking Naruto's arousal.

Sasuke smirks as he watches Naruto buck into his hand. The blonde was just a naturally sensual person. That was one of the many things that he loved about the other man. He was just so damn response.

The fact that he also had a giant candy cane that he knew how to use really well, well that didn't hurt either. While he was admiring the radiant visual that his lover was oh so generously providing him with, Naruto took action. He pulls Sasuke closer to him and nips at his neck.

"You know what that does to me! That's not fair!" Sasuke pants out.

"Yeah, I know what it does. That's why I do it because it makes you moan so sweetly. Just for me." Naruto tells him as he grasps Sasuke's erection into his hand and begins returning the favor.

The elf felt himself shiver in desire. That felt so **good**! He had no idea why it felt better when Naruto did that than when he did it, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Who knew what you were secretly so possessive?" Sasuke asks slyly.

"Only for you. Now be a good elf and let me take care of you. I want you to make some more of those sexy little _Fuck Me Moans_ that you're so good at." The blonde instructs as he rolls them over, until Sasuke was the one laying on his back.

The Uchiha felt his face burn bright red at his lover's words. Was he really THAT wanton when they were together? Damn it. He probably was.

He didn't have much time to contemplate the matter though because Naruto soon takes the tip of his arousal into his wickedly hot mouth and sucks. That's when Sasuke stopped being capable of any coherent thoughts and moans. Northern Lights, that felt so fucking good!

"Nhh! N-Naruto!" Sasuke groans in pleasure as he runs his fingers through the other man's hair.

Naruto smirks. There was something just irresistible about those moans and the way that Sasuke would say his name at moments like this. It made him feel powerful and never failed to fan the flames of his desire even hotter. Sometimes he wondered how their lovemaking hadn't burnt down the North Pole yet.

"So good. Don't s-stop!" The raven haired man pants out desperately.

Sasuke writhes against his lover when the blonde began to nip, lick, and suck on his cock. At the moment, the Sharingan elf was practically delirious with pleasure. His body felt like it was on fire and he was so close to tumbling over the edge.

Naruto definitely wasn't planning on it. While Sasuke was distracted by his mouth, the blonde grabs a small bottle rather sneakily and coats his fingers with the necessary lubrication. He didn't know why Sasuke still insisted on pretending that he preferred being on top, but Naruto didn't mind indulging him in his feigned protests.

"Naruto!" Sasuke roars in pleasure as he came fast and hard.

There really was nothing more beautiful than Sasuke either right before or right after an orgasm, Naruto thinks to himself. Thankfully, the elf also tended to be rather distracted after them as well. That made his task much easier. He slyly slides two digits inside his lover.

"That is so cheating!" Sasuke growls at him as he squirms against the blonde's fingers.

"Maybe, but you like it though. Admit it. It secretly gets you off. You like it when I take control. If you didn't, you'd probably fry me or something." Naruto growls right back at Sasuke.

Once again, Sasuke felt his face burn brightly with embarrassment. Naruto was right. He had just hoped that the blonde hadn't realized that fact yet.

"You're so full of yourself." Sasuke taunts him.

"Maybe, but you're about to be full of me instead." Naruto says as his fingers brush against THAT spot that he knew would drive his lover insane.

They had made love enough times, that Naruto knew exactly where it was. Every single time that he touched it, Sasuke would moan for him. That was a fact that the SIT adored to no end.

Sasuke didn't dignify that with a verbal response. He just pulled Naruto close and kissed him hungrily, while he stroked his lover's own aching erection. Sasuke had already found release once, Naruto hadn't. Sasuke planned to take full advantage of that situation.

"Northern Lights, that feels good." Naruto murmurs after returning the kiss as he continues to move his fingers inside his lover.

He didn't know what it was about the elf, but he was really tightly wound. It didn't matter how many times they were together, Sasuke was still well Sasuke. It always felt like the first time.

"Mmm it's supposed to." Sasuke whispers.

"Get on top of me. I want to see your beautiful eyes when I'm inside you." Naruto says and he slides his fingers out of his lover's tight heat.

The raven haired man merely nods as soon does as his husband instructed. Normally, he would have played coy a bit more. He would have pretended that he didn't want it or fought for control just a little bit longer. He was too turned on to care about any of that at the moment though.

"Thank goodness for Christmas Magic. Otherwise, everyone would know what we are doing." Sasuke murmurs as he slowly slides onto Naruto.

"Yeah! Talk about a Christmas Miracle!" Naruto agrees as he wraps one hand around Sasuke's neck and the other around his firm backside.

He never held onto his elf hard enough to hurt him, but the blonde had realized awhile ago that the Uchiha definitely liked a small hint of danger in their lovemaking. That and it made it really easy to show Sasuke just how hard and fast he wanted the elf to ride him.

"You weren't kidding about being filled with you. Fuck! You're so big." Sasuke groans in approval as he arches his pack in pleasure and Naruto begins slowly moving inside him.

Every time they were together, Naruto just lost it. It was almost impossible to go slow with Sasuke. The way he felt wrapped around his cock was just too good to resist. It was something of a miracle that Sasuke could still walk, really.

"You feel so good, baby. Just like that. God, you're beautiful." Naruto murmurs approvingly as he slams into Sasuke.

He made sure to hit his spot every time. Naruto loved this. He loved the way that Sasuke would moan and arch his back. He loved hot gorgeous the elf looked. The way that Sasuke would touch him and even his scent. He also love the taste of the salt of his skin when he kissed him.

"So are you!" Sasuke moans as he rocks his hips and soon matches Naruto's rather primal rhythm.

Sasuke felt his eyes roll to the back of his head, when Naruto hit his spot just right. Oh yeah. They were definitely going to end up on the Naughty List again after this, but who really cared? This was better than any Christmas Gift. This was pure bliss!

"So close!" Naruto growls as he slides his hand suggestively over Sasuke's neck and smacked his ass.

That was enough to send Sasuke over the edge. He moans Naruto's name as he came hard and the blonde soon followed his lover over the edge. The SIT pants as he tries to catch his breath and slowly slides out of his lover.

**End of Honeymoon Lemon**

"Wow." Naruto whispers as he tries to will his heart to stop pounding from their intense lovemaking session.

"Yeah. Definitely worth making the Naughty List again for the second year in a row." Sasuke observes smugly as he lays down next to Naruto in their boat.

It was just wide enough that they could lay side by side. Sasuke was grateful for that fact. He wasn't sure that he could move, even if he wanted to. He was still in the thrall of his orgasm and he had a feeling that Naruto was experiencing the same thing.

"Oh yeah. Definitely worth it." Naruto agrees.

* * *

A few hours later, they managed to dress and make it to their hotel room. Sasuke smiles at the beautiful Honeymoon Suite. Wow.

There was a King Sized Canopy bed with white sheets, blankets, and fluffy looking pillows. The walls were a lovely shade of baby blue and there was a plus golden carpet. There was also a ruby red love seat, oak coffee table, grandfather cloak, and handsome wardrobe. Thankfully, there was even a fully stocked kitchen and connected bathroom. They wouldn't have to leave this place their entire Honeymoon, if they didn't want to. That was a very good thing.

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Sasuke asks with a smirk.

"Yeah! I hope that they have Ramen too!" Naruto says happily and Sasuke twitches.

He loved Naruto. He really did, but that was just the height of stupidity. Sasuke sighs and lightly swats Naruto upside the head.

"No. I was thinking that we wouldn't need to leave this place for our entire Honeymoon. Wanna find out how strong the bed is?" He ask slyly.

"Oh. Right! Yeah. That's a good point! Hmm. It looks pretty strong. You're going to look so gorgeous bent over it!" Naruto exclaims brightly.

Sasuke rolls his eyes playfully and shoves Naruto onto the bed. He quickly straddles him and smirks. Ah the look of surprise on his face was simply glorious to behold.

"What makes you think that I'm going to be the one bent over it? You got to take the reigns in the boat. It's only fair that I get to take control here." Sasuke purrs dangerously into his ear.

Naruto swallows hard. Damn. It really should be illegal to be that hot or to be able to do that purring sound that Sasuke could do. It just wasn't fair. Who could possibly resist that?

"The fact that you know that you love it when I screw your brains out." Naruto says smugly.

That's when the two of them were jolted out of their playful bantering, by the sounds of someone running in the halls. Actually, it sounded like more than one someone. There had to be at least two people.

"Should we go check it out and see what's going on?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. We probably should. Whoever it is, might need our help." Naruto reasons as the two of them get up and cautiously peek outside of their hotel room door.

That's when they saw a rather disturbing sight. Madara was carrying Naori off in his arms, bridal style into another room. That alone would have been potentially psychologically scarring, but their torment didn't end there.

Izuna and Mei were racing down the halls, hand in hand. Mei was giggling like a school girl and Izuna looked entirely too pleased with himself. Cupid apparently going to ring in the New Year with a bang, with the help of a certain fairy. Damn that was just weird.

"It looks like love is in the air." Naruto whispers to Sasuke.

Sasuke just nods his head dumbly in shock. What else could he do? This was all just disturbing on so many different levels.

Finally, they noticed a third couple. This one was the most unusual. A certain red headed elf was pinned against the wall and had his legs wrapped around a rather large elf. That elf in question was Jugo and he was currently kissing Gaara's brains out and slowly, but surely guiding the Gaara closer to their hotel room.

"Um Sasuke, do you see what I see?" The blonde asks in confusion.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder if maybe he and Sasuke had actually screwed each other's brains out. Was Gaara really making out with Jugo? Damn. If that was actually happening, they had to be the most unlikely couple ever.

"Jugo and Gaara making out like there is no tomorrow? Yeah. I see it too. I guess everyone's okay. Let's just pretend that we didn't see any of that." Sasuke suggests.

"Good call." Naruto says as he shuts the door and heads back to the bed with Sasuke.

* * *

The two spent the rest of their Honeymoon in that room. In some ways, that was as shame. Venice really was a beautiful city, but neither of them could bring themselves to regret a single moment of it.

"Damn that was a strong bed." Naruto observes.

"Yeah. It was. Mmm well I don't know about you, but I had a great time. We should come back again." Sasuke suggests.

"Yeah. I DEFINITELY had an amazing time. Maybe next time, we'll actually see some of the sights. I mean it's the principle of the thing. Not that anything could ever compete with you in all your naked glory, but yeah." Naruto says with a wink.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Who would have thought that Santa's son would be such a pervert? It was rather ironic, really.

"You are probably the biggest pervert that I've ever met. Come on. We should probably head back. It's been two weeks. Do you really want our mothers to send out a search party?" The Uchiha asks slyly.

"Yeah. That's a good point. When you put it that way, we should really get going." Naruto says with a grin as they head back to the sleigh.

Sasuke smiles as Naruto helps him get into it. It didn't take them long to take off. Santa and his SIT certainly traveled in style. No one could deny that.

"We'll be home in no time." Naruto assures him.

"Mmm good. It's getting a little nippy out here." Sasuke observes and the blonde nods in agreement.

That's when he looks up at the sky and soon figures out why. Haku and Itachi were flitting across the night sky. It was a rather beautiful image. Their shadows were outlined against the backdrop of a Full Moon.

"I think that Haku might have had something to do with that." Naruto says with a knowing smile.

"Mmm. Me too. It looks like they are finally going out on their first official date." Sasuke states knowledgeably.

"Yeah. Looks like it." The SIT agrees.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the North Pole. Naruto smiles and has Sasuke park the sleigh. He was going to let everyone know that they were home.

While Naruto was off letting everyone know about their return, Sasuke blinks when he saw Hinata. The Easter Bunny was blushing. Hmm. Now there was something you didn't see everyday. A blushing bunny.

"You alright?" He asks.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. I just wanted to give you and Naruto a late wedding gift. It's something that I have been working on for awhile with the Miracle Department. We've run all sorts of tests and have decided it's perfectly safe. We've actually been running tests for a century. It just seems like you and Naruto would be the perfect couple to officially try it." She says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He had no idea what Hinata was talking about, but the bunny was rather flustered. This should be interesting.

"And what do you want us to try out?" He asks.

Hinata presents him with a beautiful ornate egg. It had a sapphire blue shell and a contraction made of rubies surrounding it. The most incredible about it though was the fact it was about the size of a watermelon.

"This is a very special egg. If you hit the button on the top, it will open. That's' where you would place your genetic samples. It will allow you and Naruto to have a child that biologically belongs to the both of you." She says with a sweet smile.

"Is that really possible?" Sasuke asks.

"When Christmas and Easter Miracles are involved, anything is possible." She tells him.

Sasuke blinks. He had never considered this possibility. He had always assumed that they would just use surrogates. This was even better to him though. This meant that their child would have a piece of both of them.

"Thank you, Hinata. I can't wait to tell Naruto about this." Sasuke says as he spins the Easter Bunny around happily.

"You're welcome. I'm so glad that you like it. Sasuke, please put me down though. You're making me v-very dizzy." She pleads.

"Oh right. I'm sorry. It's just that this is wonderful! Thank you!" Sasuke says with a smile as he sets the bunny woman down.

"You're welcome. I'm sure that your child will be beautiful and filled with lots of Christmas Spirit!" Hinata says sweetly and Sasuke could only nod his head in agreement because he was too overwhelmed with happiness to do anything else.


	16. A Family Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hundred years after Sasuke's and Naruto's wedding, the North Pole's next generation is still going strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of Santa's Naughty List. Oh and if you're interested, please feel free to check out my other stories. 
> 
> Chapter Notation: This takes place two hundred years after the last one.

"Sasuke, have you seen Menma?" Naruto asks his Mr. Claus.

"I haven't seen him all day. I thought he was with you. I've been busy making sure that we are going to meet all the quotas on time. We're on schedule, by the way." Sasuke tells him.

Menma was Naruto and Sasuke's son. The boy was the spitting image of Naruto, except he had inherited Sasuke's raven black hair and that he was half elf. His ears and toes were much pointer than a human's, but not quite as pronounced as a full elf's were. Oh and he lacked Naruko's whisker markings on his cheeks and had inherited Sasuke's ivory cream skin.

"Damn it. I swear, I'm going to ground him if he ends up on the Naughty List again!" Santa grumbles.

Naruto had been Santa for about fifty years now. Minato had retired and Naruto had assumed the customary red robes of his new position. Sasuke was still in charge of the Sharingan Department.

"Naruto, you can't ground him. He's 200 years old. He'd be twenty, if he was a human." Sasuke points out.

"Hey! I helped to bring him into this world and I can take him out!" Naruto protests.

"Oh please. He's got you wrapped around his fingers and everyone knows it." Sasuke says as he playfully rolls his eyes.

Naruto grumbles. That wasn't really fair. He was their only son. After all, once it became clear that the Eggs provided a way for same sex couples to have children that biologically were both of their parents, demand had sky rocketed.

It wouldn't have been fair to abuse their position to get a second egg, when the demand was so high. Apparently, it took a lot of work and magic to make an egg. Though, Naruto was thinking about trying to convince Sasuke to go for a second child sometime soon. It had been two hundred years. Everyone that really wanted to use an egg by now, had done so at least once.

"That's not the point." The blonde protests.

"Naruto, he's a good boy. He's just young. Everyone ends up on the Naughty List at least once or twice during their teenage years and in their 20's. He'll grow out of it." Sasuke assures him.

"Yeah. I know. We should still find him though." Santa says as he remembers the day that Menma was born.

_"Do you really think that this will work?" Naruto asked excitedly._

_"According to Hinata and Jugo, it should. Easter is associated with fertility and Jugo lent us a rather strong miracle to use for the Egg. It's starting to shake now. That means whatever is inside it, is about to hatch." Sasuke whispered to his husband._

_Naruto gulped and nodded. They really had no idea what was going to happen. Was their son or daughter going to be normal and healthy or was some sort of mutant about to pop out of that Egg?_

_Crack! Crunch! Crack! Soon enough a tiny chubby hand punched its way out of the Egg and the SIT sighed in relief. Thank Goodness._

_"He's beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed._

_"Yes, he is. He looks so much like you, especially the eyess." Sasuke said with a smile as he scooped their son into his arms._

_"He's got your ears and toes, sorta. I mean they are kinda pointy. More pointy than a human's, but dull compared to a full elf. I guess he's a hybrid. Do you think he'll get any Gifts?" The blonde asked._

_Sasuke frowned as he considered that. He hadn't really thought about it, but their adorable little son was a hybrid. He was half elf and half human. There was no telling what he'd be capable of or not capable of._

_"I guess we'll have to wait and see. What shall we call him?" Sasuke asked._

_"Menma. We'll call him Menma." Naruto said and Sasuke just nodded in agreement._

_The two new parents were positively enchanted with their son. Many cuddles and kisses were exchanged and all was peaceful. Well until the grandmothers busted down the door and came rushing in._

_"There's our grandbaby!" Kushina said excitedly._

_"Is it a boy or a girl?" Mikoto asked happily._

_"It's a boy." Sasuke said proudly as he showed the new grandmothers their first grandchild._

_Naruto smiled. It was a really sweet moment. Well until everyone else tried to cram in there. Santa, Fugaku, Itachi, Haku, Naori, Izuna, and Madara were just the beginning. After that, Taka wanted a look. Then other elves wanted to see the new Claus. Finally, even the Snow People and Reindeer were fighting the chance to catch a glimpse._

_"Maybe we should have just video taped it." Naruto whispered to Sasuke as the chaos continued on throughout the night._

_"Yeah. That might have been a good idea. Next time." Sasuke replied._

_"There's a next time?" Naruto asked hopefully._

_Sasuke just rolled his eyes playfully at him. Naruto didn't mind though. Even when Sasuke was being sassy, he was so adorable._

_"If you play your cards right. Maybe in a couple centuries. Everyone is going to want one of those Eggs." He muttered and Naruto just laughed in agreement._

Just then Mei and Izuna walked by. Cupid and the New Year Fairy were still going strong. They made quite the team with those Midnight Kisses.

"Hey, Mei. Have you seen Menma?" Naruto asks.

"Oh don't worry about Menma. I'm sure that he'll be fine." She answers him with a giggle.

Izuna nods in confirmation as he kisses his wife's cheek. He knew where Menma was. He just wasn't going to rat the kid out. If he got on the Naughty List for that, well so be it.

"Why are you giggling?" Naruto asks suspiciously.

"Oh. It's nothing. Just something Izuna said. Well we should let you two get back to it. It's almost Christmas." Mei says with wink and heads off with Izuna.

"That was so weird. They are totally up to something." The blue eyed Claus muses.

Sasuke just shakes his head in amusement. He loved Naruto, but the man could be a little oblivious sometimes. That was odd considering he eventually knew who was Naughty or Nice all year.

"Don't worry about it. Oh we are on track for those hoverboard orders." Sasuke says.

"Oh! That's good news. I was worried about those. That's the most popular item this year." Naruto says knowledgeably.

* * *

Meanwhile a game of hockey was going on. The reindeer were playing against the Snow People. Haku and Itachi were the refs. At the moment, the reindeer were ahead, but the Snow People were rapidly catching up.

"The ice looks a little thin." Itachi whispers to Haku.

"Oh right. I'm on it." Jack Frost says as he waves his hand an a flurry of ice is added to the frozen lake that they were skating on.

"Nicely done, my love." The elf says with a smile.

Haku beams. He always loved basking in Itachi's praise. Strangely enough, it warmed the frost being's heart.

"Thank you. I was thinking that maybe we could ask Hinata for one of those Eggs. If you wanted." Haku whispers.

"I'd like that." Itachi assures him with a smile.

Itachi was completely enchanted by Haku. He had never meet a more beautiful or gentle person. The only reason he hadn't asked earlier about having a child with him was because of the species difference. He hadn't been sure that it was safe.

"Really?" The doe eyed man asks hopefully.

"Really. Well if you think it's safe. I don't think an elf has ever had a kid with Jack Frost before." He muses.

"I'm sure that we can go ask Tsunade about it. That woman may be the spirit of Halloween, but she knows more about medicine than anyone else." Haku reasons and Itachi nods in agreement.

* * *

Elsewhere Madara smiles as he shows Yoko around the workshop. If Yoko was human, she'd be about ten years old. The girl had inherited her mother's purple hair, but Madara's texture. The effect was quite the stunning mane and she had ruby red eyes. In addition, she had a pair of translucent blue wings on her back.

"As you can see, the workshop is divided into four Departments. The North, West, East, and South." He begins.

"What's the difference?" She asks innocently as she holds her mother and father's hand.

"Each department specializes in a different area of Christmas." Naori informs her and Yoko ohhhs.

Yoko looks around excitedly. There were so many elves and toys all over the place! She couldn't wait to get started.

Naturally, the elf fairy saw something shiny out of the corner of her eye and darts over to investigate. Her parents shake their heads in amusement. Well perhaps they should have seen that coming.

"Yoko, you're still a little young to begin working in the work shop. Maybe in a few years." Madara tells his daughter as he scoops her up into his arms and carries her back to Naori.

"Awe! That's not fair! I'm a big girl now! What do the different departments do and which one am going to be in?" She asks brightly.

"The Northern Department works on Christmas Miracles. The Eastern is responsible for Girl Toys. The Western takes care of the Boy Toys. Finally, Sharingan makes sure that everything is running smoothly. It's also known as the Southern Department." Naori explains.

Yoko tilts her head to the side as she considers this. They all sounded really cool! She knew which one she wanted though.

"I wanna work on Miracles!" She exclaims.

"Well that makes perfect sense. You are our miracle, after all." Madara says as he kisses her forehead and sets her down, before wrapping his arm around Naori.

"Yes, you are. Well we'll see in a few years." The Star Fairy assures her daughter.

* * *

Back in the Western Department, Karin groans. Her husband was slacking again. He really should be put on the Naughty List at this rate. Maybe it would teach him a lesson.

"Suigetsu! You need to get those video games ready! We only have a couple weeks before Christmas!" She reminds him.

"Karin, relax. I'll handle it. I always do." Suigetsu says as he continues working on something shiny.

"What is THAT?" She demands.

She knew one thing for sure. That wasn't a video game. Damn him. Why couldn't he just focus on work for once, before it got down to the last minute?!

"I can't tell you. It's going to be your Christmas Present." He says with a grin.

That did it. Karin snatched the shiny object away from him and blinks. He couldn't possibly be serious. Handcuffs.

"Handcuffs? Really?" She asks in exasperation.

"Well yeah. I thought that they could be fun!" The violet eyed elf exclaims brightly.

"You are going to end up on the Naughty List at this rate. Some days, I think that Naruto is really too lenient with you." She mutters and blushes at the gift.

"You can punish men later. See? I told you the cuffs would come in handy." He informs her with a grin.

* * *

At that same time, Fugaku and Minato chuckle as they watch their wives scurry around in the kitchen. They were attempting to help them prepare the Christmas Cookies. Unfortunately, their efforts were less than appreciated.

"Fugaku! You burned the cookies!" Mikoto cries out as she pulls the cookies out of the oven.

"I'm sorry, my love. I tried. I'm afraid that cooking just isn't one of my Gifts." He apologizes as he tries desperately not to laugh at how annoyed his favorite female elf looked.

"That's strange. You would think that you'd be better at it. I mean it involves some math." The former Santa says.

Minato was enjoying his retirement. The blonde had reveled in being Santa, but now he was enjoying a much more laidback lifestyle. He could enjoy Christmas, without getting caught up in the rush. It was nice.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I don't get it either." The Uchiha Patriarch admits.

"And YOU, aren't much better! Don't think that I didn't see you sneaking that gingerbread, when you thought I wasn't looking." Kushina says to her husband.

Minato rubs the back of his head sheepishly. That wasn't his fault. He just like gingerbread. Who didn't?

"I'm sorry, Baby. It won't happen again." He promises.

"You're right it won't happen again. Don't make me hit you with this frying pan!" She warns him and Minato gulps.

"Awe don't be like that, my love. How about I make it up to you later with a nice relaxing massage in a hot bubble bath?" He suggests.

Kushina tilts her head to the side as she considers this. Well that did sound very nice. After debating about it for a moment or two, she nods her head in consent.

"Alright, but you better not steal anymore of our gingerbread, cookies, or other treats!" The red head reminds him.

* * *

A few hours later, Gaara and Jugo go to find Naruto and Sasuke. They knew that Naruto had the snow globe. He'd be able to find their daughter Arisa.

"Naruto, I hate to bother you in the middle of busy season, but we are both getting rather worried. Arisa has been missing for hours. It's not like her just to take off like this in the middle of the Christmas Rush." Gaara says.

Jugo and Gaara had married shortly after Sasuke and Naruto had. Arisa was only a couple years younger than Menma. She was their pride and joy.

"Yeah. I was just about to look for Menma. No problem. Globe, show me Arisa!" Santa says.

That's when the four parents got an eyeful. Arisa was laying on the sleigh and Menma was practically devouring her mouth in a very passionate kiss. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was about to happen.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto yells.

"…" Gaara and Jugo were speechless.

"Naruto, don't even think about charging in there. Arisa is a smart girl. She knows to be safe. Which is a good thing because knowing Menma, he probably is going to get carried away." Sasuke mutters.

Naruto looks at his husband incredulously. He loved Sasuke. He really did. With all of his heart, but sometimes just didn't understand what went on in the Sharingan elf's mind!

"What you think that we should just let them, you know?!" He demands.

Gaara groans and smacks his forehead. He couldn't believe this was happening. Yes, he knew that technically Arisa was a grown woman. That didn't matter though. She would always be his little girl.

"I know. I know. It's time that she left the nest though. Besides, Menma is a good Claus. He's a little mischievous, but he wouldn't hurt her." Jugo tries to comfort his husband.

"A little mischievous is putting it rather mildly." Gaara mutters dryly.

Sasuke just shakes his head at Naruto's antics. He couldn't really be that stupid, could he? Did he really think that them charging in at an awkward moment was going to make things better?

"If we run in there now, they are going to find a way to sneak off later anyway. Let them be happy. Besides, you'd be a hypocrite. Remember we used do the same thing." Sasuke reminds him.

Naruto felt his face burn as red as his suit. Damn it! He couldn't believe that Sasuke had brought that up in front of Jugo and Gaara!

"Sasuke!" He yells again.

"What? They know that we are married. I'm sure that Gaara and Jugo understand what other married people do sometimes." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Really? You did that on Santa's sleigh?" Gaara asks in disbelief.

"Well yeah! That was a really long time ago though. I mean we were barely more than Arisa's and Menma's age." Naruto defends himself.

"A long time ago and last month." Sasuke says.

"SASUKE! YOU REALLY AREN'T HELPING!" Santa exclaims.

This causes the other three parents to laugh. Sasuke was Sasuke. He didn't bother to sugarcoat things. Ever.

* * *

A few hours later, Menma and Arisa finish their passionate night of lovemaking and clean off the sleigh. After all, it would just be rude not to do that much. Very unhygienic as well!

"That was amazing." She says with a giggle as she snuggles into Menma's arms once they were finished cleaning.

"Yeah. I know that we are going to end up on the Naughty List after that, but it was so worth it." He says with a smirk as he kisses her forehead and the two of them get dressed.

To Menma, there wasn't a single woman on the planet that could compete with Arisa. She had long wavy orange hair that reached to her ample bosom and beautiful aqua eyes framed by feral looking black markings. She also had the cute cutest pair of pointy Elvin ears that he had ever seen and damn did she make that elf uniform look glorious.

"Mhm." She agrees.

She worked in the Sharingan Department under his father. He called Sasuke father and Naruto dad. It was just easier to distinguish between them that way. That was how he had met the beautiful elf.

"Alright! You both have a lot of explaining to do!" Naruto says as he charges in with the other three parents.

Arisa squeaks and hides behind Menma. She had always been a little on the shy side. So perhaps that wasn't surprising.

"Naruto, don't make a scene out of it. Were the two of you safe?" Gaara asks.

"FATHER!" Arisa cries out in embarrassment.

Jugo shakes his head. He felt a bit sorry for the two lovers. This had to be extremely embarrassing for the both of them.

"Arisa, we aren't angry. We're happy that you found someone that you like. We just want to make sure that we aren't grandparents too early. That's all." He says.

"Yes, Daddy. We were." She mumbles and buries her face into Menma's shoulder.

"Really?! We're both 200 years old! You can't treat us like we are a pair of naughty teenagers! If Arisa wants to be with me, that's her decision. I love you dad, but you are acting like such a gnome!" Menma says.

Naruto grumbles. He was not acting like a gnome! He was just tired of having his own son REPEATEDLY on the Naughty List. It was getting more than a little embarrassing!

"I guess I can't be too mad at you." Naruto says with a mischievous grin.

"Naruto, don't. Just don't." Sasuke warns him.

"Really? Well yeah! Of course, you can't be mad at us. We're adults now and can make our own decisions!" Menma says as he shakes his head vigorously.

Naruto smirks. He knew that it was cruel, but payback was going to be sweet. Menma didn't seriously think that he was going to get of that easily, did he? Ha!

"I mean Sasuke and I did the same thing when we were your age." Naruto says sagely.

"Wait. What?!" Menma demands.

"Boy, your grandfather was really mad when he found out that we had done it on his sleigh. We got put on the Naughty List and had to muck out the reindeer stalls for a month." Naruto continues.

Menma and Arisa suddenly looked a little pale to put it mildly. It was obvious that they were both more than a little grossed out that someone else had had sex on that sleigh. Actually a lot of someone's apparently.

"It's become something of a family tradition, really." Sasuke says with a sigh as Menma and Arisa race out of there.

* * *

A few minutes later, the sounds of Menma vomiting could be heard. Naruto wasn't done yet though.

"Don't worry. We did clean it off." He adds cheerfully.

"Just shut up!" Menma says between his vomits.

"It's okay, Baby. I don't think you could possibly have that much more to throw up." Arisa offers comfortingly as she pats his back soothingly.

Sasuke just shakes his head as the parents walk off. He heads back to his room with Naruto. Honestly, he hadn't realized that his lovable blonde could be so sadistic.

"You know that was evil, right?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. A little. Now I know why my dad did it. That was fun. I think that will teach them a valuable lesson about doing that on _**our**_ sleigh." He reasons.

"Yes, I don't think that they'll be doing that again anytime soon." Sasuke agrees.

Naruto nods rather triumphantly. It was really tough love. He takes out his list and smirks when he saw Menma was on the Naughty Side. He deserved that.

"Oh I wouldn't get too cocky." His husband warns him as Sasuke rubs his shoulders and kisses his cheek.

"Mmm. That feels great. Hey, what do you mean? Why shouldn't I get too cocky? I told him that he would end up on the Naughty List for that and he did. I have every right to be cocky." Naruto protests.

"You're on the Naughty List too. Probably because you tortured him." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Naruto blinks and looks at the list. That's' when he groans. Sasuke was right. Oh for goodness sakes! Santa was on the Naughty List.

"Has that ever happened before?" The blonde asks.

"Not that I know of. Then again, I'm the first Mr. Claus. You do have a way of breaking tradition." Sasuke observes.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Well if I can have a sexy elf as my Mr. Claus, I guess being on the Naughty List isn't that big a deal." Naruto says smugly.

Sasuke nods his head in agreement. That much was true. It was still more than a little hilarious though.

"Well I suppose it's only fair. If you're on the Naughty List, I should be on the Naught List too. How does a second Honeymoon sound? Those gondolas are fun. Afterwards, we can talk to Hinata about a second egg. I still can't believe that Menma's Gift was shape-shifting. Hopefully, our next child will get something a little less unpredictable." Sasuke suggests with a smirk.

"That sounds great! I knew that there was as reason that I loved you. Oh and yeah. Damn his pranks. It makes it harder to catch him because he can frame anyone." Naruto says with a grin as he kisses his elf.

Sasuke smiles and kisses back. He wouldn't miss this for anything. He had a wonderful family, he was married to Santa, and Kaguya's heart was still firmly hidden away in the North Pole thanks to his mother's magic.

Mikoto had used her invisibility spell on Kaguya's heart. Even if someone was in the same room with it, they wouldn't see it. That was how they knew that they were safe and surprisingly, the world's fairies had stepped in to fill the void left by Mother Nature's absence rather well. No one outside of the North Pole even noticed that she was gone.

"I love you too. Wanna go on a second Honeymoon?" Sasuke asks with a smirk.

"Sounds damn good to me. Let's go." Naruto says as teleport back to the sleigh and head off to Venice for a glorious second Honeymoon.


End file.
